


Buscando Consuelo

by AnBouwer



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Barry Allen, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Smut, Top Leonard Snart, Traducción, Traducción al español
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-05-01 23:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14531532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnBouwer/pseuds/AnBouwer
Summary: [Traducción Autorizada]La vida de Barry está cambiando ya que al fin ha comenzado la universidad, pero todavía continúa albergando sentimientos por Iris. Después de conocer a su superior Leonard Snart, quien se encuentra en una situación similar, comienzan a usarse el uno al otro para consolarse. Desafortunadamente, las cosas rápidamente se vuelven muy serias para Barry, y se pregunta dónde Len se encuentra en esta ‘fingida’ relación.





	1. Ignorado

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Seeking Comfort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908240) by [ColdSerenity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdSerenity/pseuds/ColdSerenity). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas de la autora:**
> 
>  
> 
> Entonces… se suponía que esta era una historia corta, pero ahora tengo 6 capítulos muy largos y aún tengo que terminarlo. Así que sí… disfrútalo. Trataré de poner un capitulo a la semana.

 

Los rizos de su cabello rebotaban lentamente mientras hablaba. Sus manos se movieron alrededor mientras contaba vívidamente su historia. Su boca siguió moviéndose, pero allí había una sonrisa constante. Sus ojos estaban llenos de luz y felicidad y todo lo que Barry podía pensar era que Iris era la mujer más hermosa que había conocido. Inhaló, consumido en su fantasía cuando ella dejó de hablar. Entrecerró los ojos y fue entonces cuando Barry se enderezó y finalmente volvió a la realidad.

—Lo siento, ¿Qué? –preguntó sonriéndole, tratando de ser molesto.

—Barry, ¿Me has estado escuchando? –al parecer la sonrisa no funcionó.

— ¿Sí…? –se hundió de hombros.

— ¡Barry Allen, he estado hablando contigo durante los últimos treinta minutos sobre mis primeros meses en la universidad y me has ignorado por completo!

—No, no, Iris, ¡Lo prometo! Me perdí un poco. Ahora, ¿Dijiste algo sobre un chico que conociste? –Barry trató de alejar la atención de Iris de él. Honestamente, no necesitaba saber de un chico nuevo con el cabello rubio, ojos azules y una ‘sonrisa perfecta’, sí, él atrapó esa parte. Pero si conseguía que Iris volviera a su historia y saliera de su espalda, Barry no podía quejarse.

Ella mantuvo sus ojos en los suyos, frunció los labios cuando comenzó una vez más.

—Su nombre es Eddie. Es parte del equipo de futbol americano. Es tan agradable Barry, lo amarás.

 _Claro… definitivamente amare al tipo que tiene el corazón de la mujer que he querido desde la infancia. Seremos mejores amigos…_ pensó sarcásticamente.

—Ya basta de mí, ¿Qué hay de ti? Tú fuiste el que decidió quedarse aquí en Central. Todavía no puedo creer que no quisiera venir conmigo para estudiar en Ciudad Starling.

—Realmente no quería irme de la ciudad. Además, no soy tan aventurero como tú. Pero sí, la universidad ha sido divertida. Mi compañero de habitación es este chico llamado Cisco. Es bastante genial, al parecer coincidimos en películas y programas, y eso es todo lo que importa –ambos rieron.

— ¿Y qué hay de las chicas? ¿Conociste a alguna linda chica nerd que te haya robado el corazón?

_No cuando tú todavía lo tienes…_

—No…

— ¡Barry, es la universidad! Se supone que debes volverte más social. Por favor, ¿Dime que has hecho amistad con alguien que no sea tu compañero de habitación?

—Bueno, quiero decir sí. Cisco tiene una amiga que me presento, su nombre es Caitlin. Es realmente agradable.

— ¿Has asistido a alguna fiesta?

—Umm… no –fiestas no era lo suyo.

— ¡¿Entonces has ido a clase y de vuelta a tu dormitorio sin hacer nada más?!

— ¡No! Tengo atletismo. Y bueno… hay alguien más que conocí, dos en realidad. Son del equipo de hockey.

— ¿Hockey? –preguntó confundida.

—Sí –Barry hizo una mueca al recordar. —Fui a la conferencia a principios de semestre. Tenían todos los equipos, americano, futbol, atletismo, etc, preparados para que la gente pudiera inscribirse o hacer preguntas. Fui por atletismo obviamente, pero luego comencé a caminar mirando a los otros equipos cuando tropecé y caí sobre este tipo… y derrame mi agua sobre él.

Iris se rió.

— ¿Alguna vez dejaras de ser un torpe, Barry?

Barry no pudo evitar reírse de sí mismo.

—No muy pronto al parecer. De todos modos, miró hacia arriba y es este tipo alto que parece malo como el carajo. Estoy bastante seguro de que está a punto de noquearme. Y si no él, ¡Definitivamente el tipo más grande detrás de él que me estaba dando una mirada fulminante! De alguna manera, sin embargo, no me golpearon. El tipo parecía enojado por un segundo y luego creo que vio mi pánico y se apiadó. Seguí diciéndole que lo sentía y entonces comencé a darle palmadas, como si mis manos de alguna manera pudieran absorber el agua. No estoy muy seguro de cómo se suponía iba a funcionar. El tipo realmente parecía confundido y el gigante detrás comenzó a reír.

Iris negó con la cabeza.

— ¡Barry, solo tú!

— ¡Sí! Como sea, resulta que el tipo en el que derramé el agua era Len y él es el capitán del equipo de hockey. Me puse tan rojo durante toda la cosa que me dio un sobre nombre, ‘Escarlata’ –Barry rodó los ojos, incluso meses después todavía lo llamaba así. —El gigante detrás de él era Mick, su co-capitán. Aparentemente tiene un poco de reputación por comenzar peleas, por lo que la mayoría de las personas los evita a menos que intenten comenzar algo. Supongo que es por eso que ambos parecían tan enojados cuando derramé agua sobre Len. Supongo que pensaron que lo hice a propósito. En realidad, son unos tipos geniales una vez que los conoces. Normalmente salgo con ellos, bueno Len, cuando no estoy con Cisco.

—Bueno, bueno, mírate. ¿Amigo con el capitán del equipo de hockey?

—Sip… y son superiores. Soy bastante rudo –Barry bromeó.

—Sí Barry, ¡Tan rudo! Se rió. —Entonces, ¿Cómo se ve este capitán?

—Bueno, él es alto, más ancho que yo. Su cabello esta rapado. Tiene una cara bonita para un chico… bueno, no linda, más como atractivo… sí, eso es más apropiado. Como si pudiera ser un modelo. ¡Y sus ojos son jodidamente azules! ¡Parece que podrían brillar en la oscuridad! A veces son fascinantes.

Iris parecía confundida. Se inclinó más cerca de él.

—Barry, ¿Tienes un flechazo con este tipo?

— ¡No! Solo puedo apreciar a un hombre hermoso.

— ¿Un hombre hermoso?

—Sí… es hermoso –Barry son se avergonzaría por pensar eso. Len era sexy. Le sorprendió que no tuviera novia, o escuchara de él yendo a citas.

—Bueno, definitivamente tendré que conocerlo –Iris le dio una sonrisa que le decía que estaba tramando algo, pero decidió no preguntar.

Hablaron un poco más acerca de las clases y los instructores, pero el tiempo era poco y estaba oscureciendo. Barry se despidió y le dio un rápido abrazo. Ella prometió que vendría a la ciudad con más frecuencia y luego amenazó a Barry con ir a Ciudad Starling a verla. Barry salió del pequeño café en el que se habían encontrado y se dirigió hacia el campus una vez más. Era sábado, así que no tenía demasiada prisa. Sabía que Cisco estaría fuera con su amigo llamado Hartley. Barry no podía entenderlos. Discutían constantemente, pero ambos seguían siendo buenos amigos. Tal vez porque a ambos parecía gustarles desafiarse uno al otro. Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando su teléfono vibró con un mensaje de texto.

7:05 LEN: Hey, ¿¿Dónde estás??

7:06 BARRY: Regresando al campus, ¿Por qué?

7:09 LEN: ¿Algún plan?

7:09 BARRY: ¿Me conoces?

7:11 LEN: Eso pensé. Ven a pasar el rato en mi apartamento. Estoy aburrido.

7:12 BARRY: Estaré ahí en 20.

Len y Mick vivían en los apartamentos al lado del campus, por lo que al menos no tenía que cambiar de dirección. En realidad, sería una caminata más corta para él.

Desde que conoció a Len, había pasado mucho tiempo con él todos los fines de semana. Len enviaba mensajes de texto constantemente y Barry siempre terminaba en su apartamento comiendo pizza y viendo las películas más tontas que podían encontrar. Len era fácil de hablar. Era sarcástico, pero no mezquino, y un gran oyente. Incluso le contó sobre sus sentimientos sobre Iris, ni siquiera era critico como los otros solían serlo. Aparentemente esto iba en ambos sentidos ya que Len le había dicho que era bueno tener finalmente a alguien con quien conversar. Mick era inteligente, pero no muy hablador según Len. Incluso se lo explicó una vez a Barry.

_‘Mick tiene tres opciones en una conversación. Si dices algo y él gruñe, significa que está de acuerdo contigo, o lo que sea haya sucedido en la historia. Si me mira de soslayo, está confundido. Y si amenaza con golpear a la persona de la que estás hablando, significa que no está de acuerdo y siente ira por ti y quiere ayudar… golpeando a esa persona.’_

Barry sonrió ante el recuerdo. Finalmente estaba pasando por el estacionamiento y pasando la motocicleta de Len estacionada afuera. Barry se había burlado de él al respecto, ‘manteniendo el aspecto de tipo duro, ¿Huh?’. Len solo rodó los ojos hacia él.

Subió las escaleras, pasando por las otras puertas de los apartamentos, hasta que llegó al cuarto piso donde estaba el apartamento de Len. Barry ni siquiera tocó. En algún momento en los últimos dos meses, se convirtió en una molestia para Mick y Len cuando Barry tocaba. Le dijeron más de cien veces que dejara de tocar y solo entrara antes de que Barry finalmente lo hiciera.

Len estaba tumbado en el sofá viendo comerciales en el televisor, luciendo aburrido mientras tomaba una cerveza. Se movió y se sentó cuando vio a Barry entrar.

—Ya era hora –entrecerró los ojos, molesto.

— ¿Esperabas que corriera todo el camino hasta aquí? –dijo Barry mientras entraba y tomaba asiento junto a Len.

—Sí, ¿No estás en atletismo o algo así? –dijo sarcásticamente.

Barry rió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Sí, lo estoy, ¡Pero no puedo correr con el estómago vacío! ¿Qué hay en el menú esta noche?

— ¿Me siento con algo de pollo al sésamo para mí y Gen Tso para ti?

— ¡Perfecto! –Len siempre acertaba.

Len se levantó para buscar su teléfono. Estaba marcando rápidamente al pequeño restaurante chino que frecuentaban y antes de darse cuenta, la comida había llegado. Len le pasó a Barry una cerveza y puso su ‘horrible película’ de la noche. Con los palillos en mano, ambos comenzaron comer de los contenedores. De vez en cuando Barry robaba algo de Len mientras Len hacía lo mismo. Una vez que la comida se fue, continuaron mirando y hablando mientras tomaban sus cervezas.

—Oh sí, ¿No se suponía que ibas a ver a iris hoy? ¿Cómo fue eso? –Len le dijo girándose completamente hacia Barry, con el hombro apoyado contra el respaldo del sofá.

—Igual que siempre. Ella me cuenta lo grandiosa que es su vida y me siento allí y trató de que no me afecte el hecho de que ella no se da cuenta de mis sentimientos –Barry mantuvo sus ojos en el televisor.

Len hizo una mueca mientras sacudía la cabeza.

—Realmente necesitar olvidarla Barry. Quiero decir, han pasado años… no creo que ella tenga idea. Y estoy bastante seguro de que pronto encontrará a alguien más, y eso empeorará las cosas.

— ¡Ya lo hizo! –Barry se sentó derecho, girándose hacia Len. Tomó otro sorbo de su cerveza antes de continuar. —Si nombre es Eddie, aparentemente un ‘jugador de americano’ –dijo Barry burlonamente. —Así que sí, tuve que escuchar de él hoy.

Len lo estudió por un momento.

—Lo siento Barry, sé que debe apestar. ¿Pero tal vez ahora puedes comenzar a seguir adelante? Comenzar a mirar a otras personas que no sean Iris…

—Tal vez –Barry volvió a mirar el televisor por un minuto antes de recordar. —Oh, y ella quiere conocerte –miró de re ojo a Len con una sonrisa.

— ¿Yo, por qué? –preguntó confuso.

—Le conté sobre ti. Aparentemente tu descripción la tiene interesado.

— ¿Cómo me describiste? –Len se inclinó, sonriendo.

—Nada loco. Solo dije que eras atractivo y esas cosas.

Len arqueó las cejas.

— ¿Crees que soy atractivo?

—Sí, Len, ¡Sé que lo sabes! Demonios, ¡Todos saben que lo eres! Es por eso que estoy un poco celoso. Apuesto a que si fuera tú, podría tener a quien yo quisiera –dijo Barry con un puchero.

Len lo miró perplejo.

—No realmente Barry. Puede que no lo creas, pero casi todos tienen la misma historia. No importa quién eres, qué tan popular, qué tan bien parecido, qué rico seas… siempre terminamos queriendo a la única persona que nos ignora –se giró hacia el televisor, pero Barry pudo ver que en realidad ya no lo estaba mirando. Parecía que estaba pensando en alguien en particular.

—Leonard Snart, ¿Me estás diciendo que tiene sentimientos por una chica y ella te está ignorando? –Barry estaba un poco consternado. Su pensamiento anterior de que Len no tenía novia podría al fin ser respondido.

Len rió nerviosamente, todavía mirando al televisor.

—No del todo –se llevó la cerveza a los labios, pero no bebió un sorbo. La sostuvo allí por un momento, pensando en algo antes de finalmente hablar. —En realidad es un tipo… soy gay –dijo justo encima de un susurro. Levantó la cerveza y tomó un largo trago, manteniendo la vista en la televisión.

Barry se sentó allí mirando a Len un momento. ¿Len era gay? ¿Por qué le había tomado tanto decirle? ¿Pensaba que no lo aceptaría o algo así? Podía decir que Len estaba nervioso. Estaba ignorando la dirección de Barry, centrándose en la televisión, esperando su reacción. Barry soltó una pequeña sonrisa, como si ser gay cambiaría su amistad. Su risa debía haber llamado la atención de Len ya que finalmente se giró para mirarlo.

—Bueno… creo que muchas chicas de mi clase van a estar muy decepcionadas. ¡Incluso hay una que afirma que tendrá TODOS tus bebés! –Barry le dedicó su sonrisa más grande y eso pareció calmar a Len un poco. —Entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema de este tipo?  ¿No se da cuenta de que el genial Leonard Snart lo quiere?

Len le dio una tímida sonrisa.

—Supongo que no, ¿Cómo se atreve, verdad?

Barry no pudo evitar pensar esa pregunta otra vez. ¿Qué tipo en su sano juicio no querría a Len? Barry era heterosexual y hasta él veía lo atractivo que Len era. Y no solo eso, conocía la personalidad de Len. Qué dulce y atento era. Barry no podía superar la expresión que Len hacia cuando hablaba de su hermanita Lisa. Conocía la reputación de Len como el capitán del equipo de hockey. Era un poco perfeccionista y un genial estratega. Era por eso que se había ostentado el título de capitán desde el segundo año, y por qué también tenía el sobrenombre del Capitán Cold. Él era despiadado durante las prácticas y tenía a todo el mundo programado para cada jugada. Cualquier persona que se saliera de la línea, respondía a Mick, y nadie quería hacer eso. Pero aún así, Len era realmente dulce cuando le dabas la oportunidad, y pensar que alguien en verdad ignoraba sus sentimientos hizo que Barry se enojaba mucho. Demonios, Barry estaba incluso un poco celoso del tipo. Quien quiera que fuera, era un imbécil. Pero ahora entendía por qué Len siempre había sido amable con él sobre Iris, estaba en el mismo bote.

—Entonces, ¿Quién es? –presionó Barry ya que Len no estaba hablando.

—No –dijo Len rotundamente y volvió a mirar el televisor.

— ¡¿Qué?! Te dije sobre Iris, ¡Vamos, es justo! –Barry se quejó.

—No, solo no.

— ¿Es Mick? –Barry pensó que si tal vez adivinaba Len se lo diría.

Len saltó y lo miró consternado.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO!

—Mmm… – ¿Tal vez alguien más del equipo de hockey? — ¿Mark?

— ¡No!

— ¿Sam?

— ¡No!

— ¿Roy?

—No, ¡Él no está en mi equipo de hockey!–rodó sus ojos.

¿Quién más podía ser? ¿Tal vez Cisco? Len y Cisco se habían odiado desde el segundo en que se conocieron. Barry lo encontró divertido ya que ambos se habían hecho amigos cercanos con él, pero no se podían soportar el uno al otro. Cisco pensaba que Len era un imbécil, creía en la reputación del Capitán Cold. Len no ayudaba ya que actuaba como Cisco creía que lo hacia cuando estaba cerca. Barry todavía no sabía cuál era el problema de Len, le había pedido que fuera amable, pero cayó en oídos sordos. ¿Tal vez era eso? ¿Tal vez era su forma de coquear?

— ¿Cisco? –dijo en un tono alto.

Len acababa de tomar un sorbo de cerveza y casi se atragantó. Ni siquiera le respondió a Barry, solo lo miró con una mirada de ‘estás bromeando’. Barry se encogió de hombros, vale, suponía que no.

—Uf, ¡Esto es injusto, Lenny!

— ¿Lenny? –preguntó casi disgustado.

— ¡Sí, te estoy llamado así! ¡Serás Lenny hasta que me digas! – ¿Tal vez el chantaje funcionaría?

—Lenny será –se bebió lo último de su cerveza triunfantemente y comenzó a mirar la televisión con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

Barry decidió rendirse, lo descubriría tarde o temprano, y hasta entonces suponía que lo llamaría Chico Imbécil. Además, no conocía a nadie más para nombrar. Se le ocurría que Len tenía un pequeño grupo de amigos. Y pensar que Barry era uno de ellos lo hacía un poco orgullo.

—Bueno, me siento mejor. Al menos ahora sé que no soy el único idiota por ahí quejándose de alguien que no sabe que existe… ¡Y teniendo un caso de bolas hinchadas! –eso hizo que Len se riera. Barry terminó su cerveza y se alegró, ya había tenido suficiente. No estaba seguro por qué Len no estaba completamente borracho, casi le doblaba las cervezas. Barry suponía que tenía que trabajar en su nivel de tolerancia, pero de nuevo, ni siquiera se suponía que debía estar bebiendo alcohol. Se dio cuenta de que Len estaba mirando la televisión con expresión dura. Estaba profundamente concentrado en algún pensamiento. — ¿Qué te tiene tan serio?

Len se volvió hacia Barry de nuevo, con una mirada seria en sus ojos. Lo miró por un momento.

—Tienes razón –dijo arrastrando la palabras. —Estamos en circunstancias muy similares, Barry.

— ¿Sí…? –Barry ladeó la cabeza.

—Y los dos somos hombres jóvenes que definitivamente necesitamos –agitó sus manos, buscando la palabra correcta. —consuelo personal de vez en cuando.

— ¿De acuerdo…? –Barry no estaba seguro si sabía a dónde iba todo esto, peor entonces Len comenzó a darle su sonrisa diabólica, que siempre lo había verse sexy, pero también significaba que una idea muy loca estaba por venir.

Len se inclinó más cerca de Barry y agarró su mano libre, su pulgar lentamente comenzó a hacer círculos alrededor de sus nudillos.

—Entonces, ¿Qué pasa si nos usamos para hacer que nuestra situación sea más… tolerable? –miró a Barry directamente a los ojos y levantó una ceja.

Barry tragó.

—To… ¿Tolerable?

—Sí, ya sabes, todo el asunto de las ‘bolas hinchadas’ –Len se lamió los labios y Barry no pudo evitar mirar el movimiento.

Len se estaba acercando lentamente a él. La boca de Barry dejó de funcionar. No pudo decir nada y su respiración prácticamente se detuvo. Solo vio como Len poco a poco se inclinaba más cerca y agarró la botella de cerveza vacía de la mano de Barry y puso ambas cervezas sobre la mesa. Regresó y se acercó a Barry. Una de las manos de Len estaba colocada sobre el respaldo del sofá mientras que la otra mano al muslo de Barry. Len se inclinó despacio hacia el oído de Barry y susurró: — ¿Qué dices Barry, mmm? ¿Te ayudó y tú me ayudas?

La mente de Barry quedó en blanco. No estaba seguro de qué implicaba todo lo que Len estaba diciendo, hasta qué punto él lo tomaría. Él no era gay. Sabía que no era… tal vez. Al menos no era mientras no involucraba a Len aparentemente. Siempre había pensado que era ardiente, y que había sentido celos por ese Chico Imbécil, pero nunca había pensado en nada más que eso. Pero en este momento, como él tan cerca, Barry se encontró deseoso de lo que Len estaba ofreciendo. No porque honestamente ansiaba algún contacto o al menos atención de alguien, por primera vez, sino porque era con Len.

—Ah… cómo exactamente…

Len resopló, Barry sintió los labios de Len justo debajo de su oreja. Le dio un suave beso y esperó a que reaccionaria. La mente de Barry estaba corriendo pero él se quedó quieto, solo moviendo su cabeza ligeramente para darle a Len más espacio. Len se presionó más cerca y besó el cuello de Barry otra vez, esta vez con más presión. Siguió avanzando, haciendo que duraran más y se volvieran más húmedos. Barry no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos. Siempre había sido sensible en su cuello, y la idea de que Len hiciera esto lo hacía mucho más ardiente.

Len se movió y tomó el lóbulo de la oreja de Barry en su boca y lo succionó. Barry soltó el aliento que parecía contener para no gemir. Len se apartó un poco y su mano que había estado apoyada en el muslo de Barry fue a su rostro. Sin prisa tiró de Barry hacia él y sus ojos se encontraron. Len tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios que lo hacía parecer tan caliente como el infierno. Se inclinó de nuevo, con calma, dándole a Barry suficiente tiempo para alejarse si quería. Sus labios se rondaron sin tocarse y fue el mismo Barry el que se inclinó un poco y los presionó juntos, queriendo sentir sus labios. El beso fue lento y dulce al principio, pero luego Barry sintió la lengua de Len ligeramente presionada contra sus labios. Barry los abrió para él y Len no perdió el tiempo. Su lengua se sumergió y tomó completamente la boca de Barry. Se sentía caliente y todo lo que Barry podía hacer era empujar de vuelta. La mano que había estado en el respaldo del sofá dio la vuelta y sostuvo la cabeza de Barry en su lugar. Se presionó más contra él, moviéndose para acercar sus bocas. Barry gimió en el beso e hizo que Len empujara más. La mano de Barry estaba agarrando la camisa de Len, tratando de atraerlo. Siguieron avanzando hasta que ambos quedaron sin aliento. Len se apartó pero mantuvo sus frentes juntas, ambos jadeando.

—Wow… –fue todo lo que Barry pudo decir. Nunca había tenido un beso así en su vida.

Len se rió entre dientes.

— ¿Sí?

Barry miró a Len. Si creía que Len se veía ardiente antes, todavía no había visto nada. Sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados por el beso y tenía un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. Estaba sonriéndole a Barry, no, no solo una sonrisa, era más que eso. Era una sonrisa genuina y Len nunca se había visto más hermoso.

Barry finalmente contuvo su respiración lo suficiente para hablar.

—Eres muy bueno besando.

Len se mordió el labio y lo miró.

— ¿Quieres ver qué más puedo hacer con mi boca? –su ahora sonrisa era una diabólica de nuevo.

— ¿Qu…? –antes de que Barry realmente pudiera preguntar, Len se inclinó y le dio otro beso. Su lengua deslizándose fácilmente hacia la boca de Barry como si perteneciera allí, haciendo su mente nebulosa otra vez. Barry sintió a Len moverse en el sofá. Se levantó y luego cayó de rodillas en el suelo frente a Barry, finalmente separándose del beso. La mente de Barry enloqueció. Len estaba arrodillado entre sus piernas frente a él, con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro, mientras sus manos comenzaban a encontrar su camino bajo su camisa. Se sumergieron y lentamente levantaron la camisa, exponiendo su torso. Sus manos estaban más frías que su piel, poniéndole la piel de gallina. Len miró a Barry por un segundo antes de zambullirse y comenzó a besar su ombligo, pasando su lengua. La respiración de Barry se detuvo, su lengua estaba caliente, se sentía increíble. La mano se Len subió más y pellizco su pezón, haciéndolo gemir. Comenzó a besar s cuerpo hasta que llegó al otro pezón y comenzó a succionarlo. Joder, Barry nunca había sentido algo como esto antes. La otra mano de Len bajó y comenzó a desabrochar el botón de sus jeans. La mente de Barry finalmente entendió…

_Estoy a punto de tener una mamada de Len…_

Toda la sangre que Barry tenía fue directo al sur. Con ambas manos ahora, Len se ocupó fácilmente del botón y la cremallera. Sus manos subieron y se engancharon alrededor de los jeans y la ropa interior de Barry. Miró a Barry y levantó una ceja mientras tiraba de los jeans. Barry captó la indirecta y se levantó lo suficiente como para que Len lo jalara todo, exponiendo el miembro ahora completamente erguido de Barry y haciéndolo sonrojar. Len tarareó mientras lo miraba, sus manos se deslizaron por los muslos desnudos de Barry. Antes de acercarse, miró a Barry.

—Si en algún momento quieres que me detenga Escarlata, solo dilo –la voz de Len era más baja de lo habitual y Barry nunca había escuchado nada más sexy.

—A la mierda –como si quisiera que él se detuviera.

Len se rió entre dientes. Una de sus manos se acercó y tomó el pene de Barry. Barry se mordió el labio ante la sensación. Su mano bombeó lentamente, su pulgar recorriendo la punta de Barry. No podía creer que esto estuviera sucediendo. Len movió hábilmente su mano, de alguna manera sabiendo exactamente cómo trabajar con él. Comenzó a besar su muslo y poco a poco subió. Barry sintió la barba incipiente contra su pie, haciendo que su pene palpitara más fuerte. La mano de Len se detuvo y se alejó mientras levantaba la cabeza y lamía a Barry desde la base hasta la punta. Se detuvo y succionó la cabeza por un momento, girando la lengua. Barry echó la cabeza para atrás, con los ojos cerrados una vez más.

—Ahh, sí Len… –Barry gimió y levantó sus manos para sostener la cabeza de Len.

Len se apartó lo suficiente como para hablar.

— ¿Pensé que sería Lenny a partir de ahora? –Barry podía escuchar la sonrisa en sus labios.

Barry lo miró con una expresión de ‘¿De verdad?’. Len lo miraba, con el pene de Barry en su mano, su boca a una pulgada de la punta. Len se inclinó y lamió la cabeza de nuevo, mirando a Barry gemir. Len abrió la boca, succionando la cabeza una vez más, sin dejar de mirar a Barry. Barry gimió pero siguió mordiéndose el labio. De repente, Len se movió un poco y tomó todo el pene de Barry en su boca, hasta la base.

— ¡Joder! ¡Lenny! –Barry vio estrellas, hizo todo lo posible por volverse más grande de Len. Barry no podía creer esto, no era pequeño de ninguna manera así que para Len solo…

Incluso con la boca llena, Barry pudo ver la sonrisa en sus labios y comenzó a mover su cabeza. La mano de Len se movió arriba y abajo en sus muslos mientras gemía alrededor del pene de Barry. Los dedos de Barry comenzaron a clavarse en la cabeza de Len, lo que solo parecía alentarlo más. Una de las manos de Len se levantó y comenzó a masajear sus bolas. Mantuvo la cabeza en movimiento, succionando con fuerza, con la lengua acariciando la parte inferior del miembro de Barry. La sensación fue increíble. Barry miró a través de sus ojos entrecerrados y trató de memorizar lo que veía. Len de rodillas, los ojos ahora cerrados mientras se concentraba en llevar a Barry a su clímax. Barry era un desastre. Todo lo que podía decir era ‘sí’, ‘mierda’ y ‘Lenny’ una y otra vez. Empezó a succionar más fuerte, ahuecando sus mejillas, agarrando con fuerza alrededor de sus bolas. Se sintió como una eternidad hasta que sintió esa tensión inconfundible. Apenas pudo advertir a Len.

—Lenny, estoy… ah…

Len no se detuvo. Continuó sus acciones hasta que Barry se derramo en su garganta, gritando ‘Lenny’. Sintió a Len gemir mientras tragaba la última gota de su semen. Barry se quedó jadeando, con la cabeza echada para atrás, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Esa había sido la mejor mamada que jamás hubiera tenido. Cuando finalmente sintió que Len se alejada, después de haber lamido a Barry para limpiar, lo miró.

Len levantó la vista mientras se lamía los labios, y joder, se veía tan bien. Miró a Barry por un minuto, como si no estuviera seguro de qué hacer o decir. El hecho de que Len no se sintiera seguro no era algo que Barry hubiera visto, por lo que hacía sentir un poco cálido ver este lado de él. Barry se inclinó hacia delante. Levantó las manos, tomando a Len por la barbilla y jalándolo suavemente hacia delante en un beso. Barry gimió mientras se probaba a sí mismo. La confianza de Len regresó y se inclinó más hacia Barry y profundizo el beso.

Lentamente se separaron.

—Sí… eres realmente bueno en eso también… –Len echó la cabeza para atrás y se rió. —No, lo digo en serio. ¡No seré ni por asomo tan bueno!

Len lo miró con perplejidad.

—Barry, realmente no espero que seas reciproco… ya que no eres gay…

— ¡No! Tú ummm… me ‘ayudaste’ –se rió. —así que es justo. Además, ¿De verdad no me importa…? –después de decirlo, sintió como se ponía rojo. Realmente no quería admitir que quería hacer lo mismo con él. Lanzó su mirada hacia abajo esperando algún milagro que pudiera ocultar su sonrojo. No quería que Len se burlara.

La mano de Len lo levantó y le devolvió la mirada. Su rostro era serio pero suave. Acarició sui mejilla por un momento y luego se inclinó y lo besó dulcemente.

—Vale, pero solo si en verdad lo quieres.

—Sí… –susurró.

Len se levantó y tiró de Barry junto con él. Se agachó y subió los pantalones y ropa interior de Barry haciendo que se sonrojara todavía más. Una vez que Len lo enderezó, tomó a Barry por la cara, con los pulgares acariciando sus mejillas otra vez.

—Vale, solo relájate, somos solo tú y yo. Podemos parar en el momento que quieras, ¿De acuerdo? –Barry asintió. —Solo recuerda, tienes el mismo equipo, así que haz lo que sabes que te hace sentir bien. ¿Tiene sentido?

—Sí… y confía en mí cuando te digo, basta con tener esos bonitos labios tuyos alrededor de mi polla para mí Escarlata –Barry sintió una ráfaga de calor pasar a través de él. Estrechó los ojos hacia Len, sabía el efecto que tenía. Len estaba sonriéndole con una ceja levantada. Lo besó suavemente de nuevo y los giró. Len se sentó en el sofá y Barry se inclinó, poniéndose de rodillas, mirando hacia Len. La mano de Len llegó a un lado de su cuello y lentamente apretó, tranquilizando a Barry.

Barry reunió su coraje y se levantó un poco para besar a Len una vez más en los labios mientras su mano comenzaba a desabrochar los jeans de Len. Estaba nervioso, realmente nervioso. Lo había hecho con una chica antes, pero había pasado un tiempo, y esto no era una chica, este era Len… ¡LEN! Pero, la forma en que Len lo había descrito tenía sentido. Sabía lo que se sentía bien con el pene, ya que tenía uno, así que lo hizo. Con el botón finalmente abierto y la cremallera bajada, Barry comenzó a buscar a Len. No pudo evitar estremecerse un poco. Sintió que Len se incorporaba y se inclinaba en la oreja de Barry.

—Agradable y lento Escarlata –susurró. Tomó una de las manos de Barry y la guió hacia abajo y le dejó sentir su miembro a través de sus boxers. Len soltó un pequeño gruñido. —Mira –respiró hondo. —nada que de miedo –le besó la mejilla.

Sí, cierto, Barry podía sentir lo grande que era Len, era impresionante, ¡¿Y pensar que se estaba llevando a la boca?!

Len se levantó y se bajó los jeans y la ropa interior. Ahora Barry podía ver su miembro, completamente erguido con líquido preseminal en la punta. Sí, definitivamente era grande. Miró a Len un poco preocupado. Len lo miraba con una sonrisa suave y alentadora en su rostro. Parecía plenamente fácil para Barry, sus ojos dilatados era lo único que lo delataba.

—Relájate Barry.

Asintió y miró hacia abajo. Se pasó la lengua por los labios, su boca comenzando a hacerse agua. Quería probar a Len, saber qué clase de ruidos haría para que él solo mirara a Barry. Se inclinó, tomando su pene y lamió la cabeza. Len sabía amargo, pero tan bien. Poco a poco beso por  la longitud hasta que finalmente volvió a subir, envolviendo sus labios alrededor de la cabeza. Giró la lengua como lo había hecho Len, sabiendo lo bien que se había sentido. Len se echó para atrás y gimió.

—Eso es Escarlata, solo así. Tómate tu tiempo –Len paso despacio sus uñas por el cuero cabelludo de Barry, alentándolo a continuar.

Barry comenzó a sentirse un poco más seguro. Su mano comenzó a masturbarlo mientras despacio tomaba más y más de Len en su boca. Su lengua moviéndose sin prisa alrededor de su miembro. Le comenzó a agarrar más cabello de Barry, si aliento volviéndose pesado. Barry levantó la vista y vio que estaba siendo observado, cada movimiento que hacía. Su boca estaba abierta, mirando a Barry a través de sus ojos entrecerrados.

—Perfecto bebé, solo sigue –Barry una vez sintió una vez más una oleada de calor a través de él. Barry lo tomó más profundo y tarareó, lo que provocó que Len gimiera. —Joder Escarlata –Barry se sintió un poco orgulloso, comenzó a mover su cabeza, su mano y boca ahora en un ritmo. Barry relajó su garganta más y dejó que Len entrara, caso todo el camino. —Sí… –Len gruñó. Su mano se agarró al cabello de Barry con más fuerza. Empezó a empujar fuertemente sus caderas en su boca, Barry amando la sensación. Len comenzó a follar su rostro, metiéndose más y más en la boca de Barry. Continuó hasta que Barry tragó todo. —Joder… cariño… sí… eso es perfecto… –Len estaba cerca. La mandíbula de Barry se aflojó mientras dejaba que Len se hiciera cargo. Podía sentir que la saliva comenzaba a bajar por su mandíbula, pero Barry estaba demasiado lejos de que le importara. Gimió alrededor de Len, animándolo a venirse. Sus embestidas se hicieron más esporádicas hasta que: —Barry… –la boca de Barry se llenó en un instante. Empezó a tragar lo más rápido que pudo para evitar ahogarse. Era una locura como algo podía saber tan extraño pero delicioso al mismo tiempo.

Len soltó su cabello y Barry se levantó despacio. Se pasó la lengua por los labios mientras su mano se acercaba para limpiar todo lo de alrededor de su boca. Miró a Len que solo lo veía, respirando pesadamente. Barry le sonrió y estaba a punto hablar cuando Len se lanzó hacia delante, tomando a Barry de la cara y comenzó a besarlo. Barry suspiró en el beso. La lengua de Len se sumergió una vez más y exploró cada parte de la boca de Barry, atrapando su propio sabor. Se separaron jadeando, permaneciendo a centímetros de distancia.

—Eres increíble.

—No lo soy…

—Sí, sí lo eres Escarlata –Len lo besó suave en los labios y finalmente se recostó. Se vistió antes de levantarse y atraer a Barry. Len acunó su rostro de nuevo y despacio comenzó a besarlo. Sus manos se movieron rápidamente y se posaron en las caderas de Barry. Barry levantó los brazos alrededor de sus hombros y lo abrazó.

—Una gran idea, ¿No? –Len dijo finalmente con una sonrisa.

— ¡Sí! ¡Definitivamente genial! –Barry se rió. No podía creer lo que acababa de suceder, pero la parte más extraña era que Barry no se sentía extraño  en absoluto. Debería, de nuevo, nunca pensó que se sentiría cómodo haciendo algo como esto con un chico. Pero esto, lo que acababa de pasar, se sintió bien de alguna manera.

—Es mucho mejor estar con alguien así, ¿Teniendo toda su atención en lugar de ser ignorado? –preguntó seriamente Len.

Barry lo estudió por un momento. Fue genial sentir consuelo con alguien. Para tener finalmente a alguien allí, abrazándote, besándote, solo estando contigo. No se trataba solo de lo sexual, sino también de tener a alguien cerca, y nadie era más perfecto que Len. Barry se aferró un poco más a él, con la cabeza inclinada sobre su hombro.

—Sí, mucho mejor –suspiró. — ¿Y tú?

—Estoy perfecto Escarlata –Len besó la parte superior de la cabeza de Barry.

Disfrutaron de su abrazo por unos minutos más hasta que Barry susurró: —Tengo que irme. Se está haciendo tarde…

—Sí… –Len habló suavemente. Se separaron y se sonrieron el uno al otro. — ¿Quieres que te lleve?

Barry se rió entre dientes.

—Es solo una caminata de diez minutos.

—Solo ofrezco.

—No, estaré bien.

—Vale… ¿Te veré mañana? –Len mantuvo su sonrisa, pero Barry pudo ver una vez más esa mirada insegura de antes.

— ¡Sí! Por supuesto –Barry le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

— ¡Vale! –hubo una sonrisa real. —Envíame un mensaje cuando llegues a casa. Solo para estar seguro de que llegaste a salvo.

—Sí, sí, lo haré –Barry le dio un rápido beso y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Len lo siguió afuera.

Una vez afuera, se giró hacia Len para darle las buenas noches cuando Len lo agarró por el brazo y lo beso de nuevo. Barry se rió en el beso.

—Lo siento, podría ser adicto a tus labios, Escarlata.

Barry se sonrojó.

—No me importa –realmente no le importaba, se inclinó y le dio otro beso. —Lo mismo aquí –con eso, Barry se dio la vuelta y comenzó a bajar las escaleras y hacer su camino de regreso a su dormitorio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas del traductor:**
> 
>  
> 
> Otro ColdFlash, sí. LO SIENTO, NO PUEDO EVITARLO. Y sobre todo porque pedí permiso para estas traducciones cuando tenía un hype por el Coldflash, lol.
> 
> Bueno, basta. Prometo que es la última, creo. (?)
> 
> Como siempre, gracias por leer.
> 
> _No duden en pasar a la historia original para dejarle un comentario o apoyo a la autora._


	2. Mi Escarlata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry está un poco confundido con lo que quiere con Len. Un viaje al centro comercial y un encuentro inesperado con cierta persona lo ayuda a acercarse un poco más a saberlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notasl de la autora:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Realmente me gusto escribir este, ahora estoy segura de por qué. Solo puedo adivinar que fue más Barry y Len tiempo que el anterior. ¡Espero que lo disfrutes!

Barry se despertó a la mañana siguiente sintiéndose mejor que nunca. Se sentó en su cama y miró a su alrededor. Pequeños rayos de sol entraban por las persianas. Cisco estaba en su cama, todavía muerto para el mundo. Barry agarró su celular y vio que eran alrededor de las 9:30. Se dio cuenta de que ya tenía un mensaje esperando por él.

7:36: LEN: Buenas Escarlata, ¿Dormiste bien?

9:31 BARRY: ¡¿Cómo estás despierto tan temprano?! ¡Y sí dormí genial! ¿Tú?

9:36 LEN: No duermo hasta tarde, ¿Cuándo nos encontramos?

_¡Ha! Al parecer alguien estaba emocionado por verlo…_

9:38 BARRY: Literalmente me viste hace unas horas. ¿Me extrañas? ;)

9:40 LEN: sí…

Barry se rió un poco demasiado fuerte. Cisco se despertó y lo miró furioso. Barry se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar su teléfono. Al final, no pudo reírse demasiado…

9:47 BARRY: igual… Tengo que terminar un trabajo para mañana y luego podemos salir todo el día. ¿A la 1 más o menos?

9:50 LEN: ugh… ¡Bien! es por eso que debes hacer tus cosas el viernes por la noche

9: 52 BARRY: ¡Sí papá!

9:52 LEN: ¡Deja de enviar mensajes y ponte a trabajar! Cuanto antes termines, antes puedo verte

9: 55 BARRY: ¡Vale! Te llamaré cuando haya terminado

9:55 LEN: Vale

Barry se sentó y notó que Cisco lo miraba fijamente.

— ¿Qué? –Cisco siguió estudiándolo como si estuviera tratando de resolver algo.

— ¿Con quién te estabas mensajeando?

—Solo con Len, ¿Por qué?

—Estabas sonriendo demasiado. Pensé que era una nueva novia o algo así –dijo mientras se levantaba lentamente de la cama.

Barry se sonrojó levemente. Cisco no estaba muy lejos de la verdad, pero una vez más, ¿Qué eran ahora? ¿Estaban saliendo? Len había insinuado que era solo un tipo de ‘darse consuelo el uno al otro’, pero cuando se estaba yendo se había sentido como más. ¿Querría más? ¿Quería que fueran novios? Barry sintió que se sonrojaba aún más al pensarlo. Supongo que vería como irían las ocas hoy. Podría ser más una cosa de ‘juguetear’, pero entonces Len no habría enviado mensajes esta mañana queriendo verlo, ¿Verdad? Tal vez… ugh, ¡¿En qué sé metió?!

Barry se levantó y se lavó la cara en el pequeño fregadero de su dormitorio. Cisco y él hicieron sus camas y se dirigieron a la cafetería para tomar el desayuno, en pijama completa. Después del desayuno, Barry regresó al dormitorio. Se sentó y terminó su informe para la clase de Historia. Por suerte, comenzó el viernes, pero no lo terminó. Para cuando lo estaba terminando, eran las 12:30. Len ya le había enviado un mensaje preguntándole si ya había terminado. Barry se rió, aparentemente Len no quería ser paciente hoy; lo cual era raro ya que eso era por lo que era mejor conocido, su paciencia. Barry terminó y guardó su trabajo y corrió a la ducha. Cuando salió y se vistió, eran la 1:05, su teléfono vibraba constantemente.

1:02 LEN: ???

1:03 LEN: VAS

1:03 LEN: TARDE

1:04 LEN: !!!!!!

1:05 LEN: !!

Ahora solo estaba siendo un imbécil. Barry agarró su teléfono y lo llamó, pensó que sería más fácil que enviar mensajes.

—Escarlata… –respondió en un tono amenazante.

—Lenny… –dijo de la misma manera. Eso lo hizo reír. —Me dirijo allí ahora. ¡Sabes que siempre llego tarde! ¡Y yo dije MÁS O MENOS a la una!

— ¡No te hagas el listo conmigo, niño!

— ¿Niño?

—Sí, ¡No me gustó ser llamado ‘papá’ antes!

Barry estaba saliendo del dormitorio, riendo por el teléfono.

— ¡Bueno eso es lo que obtienes!

— ¡Apresúrate!

—Estoy caminando por el campus ahora, debería estar allí en 5 minutos.

—Bien… nos vemos en 5, y ni un minuto después –colgó.

Barry atravesó el área del campus hasta llegar a los dormitorios. Volvió a subir los escalones e ingresó al departamento de Len. No lo vio de inmediato. La cocina y la sala de estar estaban desiertas.

— ¿Lenny?

—Estoy aquí Escarlata.

Barry pasó por la sala de estar hasta el pasillo y a la habitación de Len. Estaba agarrando su chaqueta de cuero del armario y poniéndosela. Barry no pudo evitar mirar por un minuto. Len estaba magnífico. Su rostro era hermoso, sus ojos eran feroces, esos anchos hombros que se contrajeron mientras se ponía la chaqueta sobre su camisa de manga larga, sus jeans negros mostraban sus largas y gruesas piernas… y pensar que Barry había estado allí de rodillas ayer…

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves, Escarlata? –la cara de Barry se puso completamente roja. Len se rió y se dirigió hacia a él. Agarró a Barry por las caderas y lo atrajo. —Sé lo que hago –susurró antes de inclinarse y besar a Barry en los labios. Su lengua se sumergía y reclamaba su boca. Barry no se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había querido besa a Len hasta que lo hizo. Sus manos se envolvieron alrededor de los hombros de Len y se tensaron. Len gruñó en el beso y apretó su agarre. —Mmm… finalmente, lo necesite toda la mañana.

Barry se rió.

—Entonces, ¿A dónde vamos? Ya que te pudiste la chaqueta.

—Solo tengo que ir al centro comercial por algo –miró a Barry de arriba abajo y lo miró con preocupación. — ¿Trajiste una chaqueta?

—No, ¿Todavía no hace tanto frío?

—Lo es cuando estás en una motocicleta –Len volvió a su armario y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. —Sé que debería tener algo que puedas ponerte.

Observó a Len revisar sus cosas hasta que sacó algo de la parte posterior y se rió. Barry lo miró preocupado.

— ¿Por qué estas…?

Len se dio la vuelta y en su mano estaba su chaqueta del instituto. Barry negó y se rió entre dientes.

— ¿Así que estamos en la preparatoria ahora?

—Uno, solo estuviste allí el año pasado, así que no lo hagas. Dos, es probablemente la única chaqueta que tengo que te quedaría bien sin ahogarte –arqueó la ceja desafiante.

—Para de mentir, solo quiere que la use, ¿No? –Barry cruzó sus manos y lo miró.

—No puedo decir que no sería ardiente… –se encogió de hombros.

—Bien, dámelo –extendió el brazo y tomó la chaqueta de Len. Barry sabía que la chaqueta tendría algunos años, pero Len se había ocupado bien de ella. Todas las costuras estaban en su lugar y los colores apenas desvanecidos. Los brazos de la chaqueta eran de color azul marino, mientras que el resto era negro. Podría ver los diferentes parches que mostraban todos los títulos que Len había tenido. Su nombre cosido prolijamente en el área izquierdo del pecho. Barry notó que la chaqueta era demasiado pequeña como para que a Len le quedara, pero se sentía de buen tamaño para él, tal vez un poco grande, pero nada comparado con lo que ahora serían las chaquetas de Len. Se puso la chaqueta y se movió hacia el espejo de Len para ver. La chaqueta le quedaba bastante bien, y cuando Barry se giró para mirar la espalda, su estómago dio un vuelco. Allí, en letras azules y grandes estaba ‘SNART’. Barry se mordió el labio para esconder su sonrisa. Se volvió hacia Len. —Entonces… ¿Sí o no?

Len solo estaba mirando a Barry, perdido en sus pensamientos. Barry tuvo que agitar sus manos hacia él para llamar su atención. Len sonrió.

—Perfecto, vamos.

Barry no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras caminaban afuera. Sintió que le estaba anunciando al mundo que estaba con Len. Eso le trajo de vuelta sus preguntas de antes, ¿Estaban saliendo hora o solo jugueteando?

— ¿Lenny?

— ¿Sí? –Len estaba lanzando su pierna alrededor de su motocicleta y tomando posición. Miró a Barry esperando que él hablara.

Barry perdió su coraje de inmediato. No podía preguntar. Tenía demasiado miedo, ¿Pero miedo de qué exactamente? Honestamente, no lo sabía. ¿Qué respuesta esperaba escuchar?

—No importa… –necesitaba descubrir qué quería primero. Barry caminó hacia su motocicleta, poniéndose detrás de Len. Apoyó la barbilla en su hombro. —Entonces, ¿Eso significa que me llevaras al baile de graduación? –bromeó.

Len se rió.

— ¿Solo estás dispuesto a salir al final de la noche?

Barry se rió mientras Len prendía la moto y se iban.

 

Pasaron por algunas tiendas aleatorias, comprando cosas aquí y allá, mientras se dirigían a su destino, que aparentemente era una joyería. Len entró y el empleado lo reconoció de inmediato.

—Sr. Snart, ¿Está aquí para recogerlo?

—Sí, gracias.

El hombre se fue a la parte de atrás para buscar el artículo. Barry estaba mirando alrededor hasta que vio a Len mirándolo.

— ¿Qué?

—Nada, es solo que te ves bien en mi chaqueta.

Barry se sonrojo… lo cual aparentemente estaba haciendo constantemente cuando se trataba de Len. El hombre hizo su camino de regreso al frente y sacó una caja negra. Por el tamaño y la forma, Barry podía decir que había un collar adentro. El hombre lo abrió y en su interior se veía un collas de oro macizo. El colgante era redondo y en el interior estaba dibujado un copo de nieve. En el centro, había un pequeño zafiro.

—Bueno, Sr. Snart, ¿Es de su agrado?

Len tomó la caja y la inspecciono. Después de un momento sonrió y miró al empleado.

—Sí, es exactamente como lo ordené, gracias –el hombro tomó la caja y la colocó dentro de una pequeña bolsa y se la dio a Len.

—Ya se ha hecho el pago, así que está listo, ¿A menos que necesite algo más?

—No eso es todo. ¡Gracias! –Len tomó el paquete y lo colocó dentro de una de sus bolsas más grandes.

—Tengan un buen día señores.

Comenzaron a regresar a través del centro comercial. Barry estaba demasiado curioso como para quedarse callado.

—Bien, me rindo, ¿Para quién es eso?

— ¿Para qué quieres saber, Escarlata? ¿Celoso? –le sonrió burlonamente.

Barry resopló.

— ¡No! Solo me preguntaba…  – ¿Para quién Len compraría un collar? —No es para Chico Imbécil, ¿O sí?

Len se detuvo y lo miró.

— ¿Chico Imbécil?

—No me dijiste su nombre, así que se me ocurrió uno –Barry hizo un leve puchero. La idea del tipo todavía le fastidiaba.

— ¿Nombraste a mi crush Chico Imbécil? –dijo tratando de esconder una sonrisa.

—Sí… ¿Y? ¿Es para él? –dijo Barry irritado, y sí, ¡Su ‘ _crush_ ’ todavía era un imbécil!

—No, Barry, no lo es. No te preocupes –Len tomó la mano de Barry, besándola antes de entrelazar sus dedos mientras comenzaban a caminar de nuevo.

Barry ahora tenía mariposas en el estómago mientras caminaban tomados de la mano, pero entonces, de repente, Len se congeló. Antes de que Barry pudiera decir algo, fue empujado a una de las tiendas por las que pasaban. Empujó a Barry hasta la parte del fondo de la tienda hasta que estuvieron entre los bastidores de la sección de liquidación. Barry estaba a punto de gritarle cuando notó que Len estaba mirando a la entrada de la tienda, luciendo preocupado. Se dio cuenta de que Len los estaba escondiendo. ¿Por qué? ¿De quién e estaba escondiendo Len? ¿O estaba escondiendo a Barry? ¿Vio al Chico Imbécil? Quizás Len no quería que el chico lo viera con alguien más. ¿O era alguien del equipo de hockey? Barry no había preguntado realmente quien sabía que Len era gay. ¿O quizás Len en realidad solo estaba jugueteando con Barry y no quería que nadie se enterara? Pero él había sido bastante abierto en este momento tomándose de las manos… su ansiedad comenzó a girar en su estómago, haciéndolo sentir enfermo.

 Len todavía estaba mirando hacia la entrada. Miró a Barry y volvió a mirar a la entrada. Algo debió haber aparecido en el rostro de Barry porque Len se giró hacia él de inmediato.

—Escarlata, ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Lo estás tú? –Barry no podía creer que siquiera preguntara, ¿Qué parte de esto era normal? Le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva e hizo un gesto a sus alrededores.

—Oh no, Barry, no me malentiendas…

— ¿Por qué me estas escondiendo? –preguntó herido.

—No te estoy escuchando, nos estoy escondiendo.

—Vale… ¿Por qué estás…?

— ¡¡LEONARD SNART!! –Barry fue interrumpido.

Todo el cuerpo de Len se puso rígido, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par antes de que lograra asentar su rostro y poner una sonrisa nerviosa. Lentamente le dio la espalda a Barry para enfrentar a la persona en cuestión. Barry se inclinó hacia un lado para ver quién era. De pie ante Len estaba una joven mujer con cabello largo, ligeramente rizado y oscuro. Sus manos estaban cruzadas y ella estaba golpeando su pie contra el piso. Era muy hermosa, pero parecía casi mortal con la mirada que le estaba dando a Len. Barry habría pensado que tal vez era una ex o algo parecido, pero sus ojos la delataron. Esos ojos muy azules que casi podrían brillar. Solo podía haber una persona en la que Barry podía pensar… Lisa. Había escuchado a Len hablar de ella muchas veces, pero aún no había visto una foto ni escuchado una descripción adecuada de ella. Lo máximo que obtuvo fue de Mick diciendo ‘Ella es un Len mujer’. Ahora, aunque había sido una descripción muy breve, sabía lo que quería decir Mick. Ella tenía la misma mirada ‘fría y mortal’ que Len tenía. Al parecer, los Snarts tenían el perfecto gen ‘hermoso’, porque ella era increíblemente hermosa, como su hermano. Incluso ahora, con su aura amenazante, no podías evitar admirarla. Fue un poco divertido ver cómo Len estaba muerto de miedo cuando normalmente la gente era la que le tenía miedo.

—Hey hermana…

— ¡No me vengas con ‘hey hermana’! ¡Me has ignorado por semanas! ¡No he tenido noticias de ti en un mes!

—Bueno, veras…

— ¡No! ¡No puedo creerte, Lenny! ¡¡Y simplemente intentaste esconderte de mí!! ¡No creas que no me di cuenta!

— ¡No! ¿De verdad necesitaba comprar algo de esta tienda…?

—Es un Baby Gap… ¿Tienes un bebé, Lenny? –dijo con sarcasmo.

Barry no pudo evitarlo, se rió, solo la vista de Len siendo regañado por su hermana era demasiado gracioso. Esto, sin embargo, atrajo la atención de Lisa hacia él. Empujó a Len hacia un lado, parándose frente a Barry.

_Oh mierda…_

— ¿Quién eres? –preguntó en tono agravado, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Hey, soy Barry Allen. Es un placer conocerte al fin, Lisa –le dio su mejor sonrisa mientras extendía su mano. Su comportamiento intimidante le recordaba a Iris.

Ella lo estudió por un momento antes de tomar su mano.

—Un placer. ¿Así que quién eres, para mi hermano, quiero decir?

—Bueno… –Barry no estaba seguro de cómo responder, miró a Len que estaba parado detrás de ella. Barry sintió que su agarre se apretaba.

Él miró de vuelta para ver que ella estaba mirando su pecho. Se acercó, inspeccionándolo, y entonces tiró de su brazo, girando a Barry.

— ¡OH POR DIOS! –finalmente soltó a Barry y se volvió hacia Len. — ¡¿TIENES NOVIO Y NO ME DIJISTE?!

—Lisa, baja la voz quieres –Len apretó los dientes. —Y no, ¡No es mi novio!

_Bueno, eso respondía esto… pero dolía mucho más de lo que debería…_

— ¡Patrañas, está usando tu chaqueta del instituto!

—No tenía chaqueta y condujimos en motocicleta hasta aquí.

— ¡¡¡Mentira!!! Lenny, ni siquiera me dejarías usar esa chaqueta… ¡¡¡A MÍ!!! Además, ¿Vas a decirme que ‘Mr. Amo las Chaquetas y Tengo un Armario Lleno de Ellas’ no tenía NINGUNA otra chaqueta para que él usara?

Por primera vez, Barry vio a Len sonrojarse y se quedó sin palabras por un momento. Lisa lo vio como una victoria y se giró hacia Barry.

—Así que, ¡Cariño! –su voz cambió por completo de un tono agresivo a uno súper dulce. — ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado saliendo con Len?

—Liz, no es…

—Cállate, todavía estoy enojada contigo –enganchó su brazo alrededor de Barry y comenzó a sacarlo de la tienda. Volvió ligeramente la cabeza hacia Len. —Puedes quedarte aquí y comprar esa cosa realmente importante que necesitabas mientras Barry y yo nos familiarizamos más –movió su cabello y se inclinó más hacia Barry. Barry miró hacia atrás y vio a Len poniendo los ojos en blanco y murmurando un ‘lo siento’ para él.

Guió a Barry hasta el área de la cafetería y lo sentó. Ella camino alrededor de la mesa y se sentó justo frente de Barry. Len se acercó y colocó sus bolsas sobre la mesa, pero antes de que pudiera sentarse—Lenny, ¿Podrías traerme un poco de agua? –preguntó ella con dulzura.

Entrecerró los ojos hacia ella.

—Claro. Barry, ¿Quieres algo?

—Umm, nah, conseguiré algo de comer en un minuto.

— ¿Pizza? –supuso.

— ¡…Oh, sí! ¡Eso suena bien!

—La conseguiré… Lisa, se amable –le suplicó.

— ¡Siempre soy amable, Lenny! –resopló, actuando ofendida.

Len se alejó, dejando a Barry muy nervioso con una Lisa muy intimidante. Se giró hacia ella y sonrió.

— ¿Entonces…? –empezó.

—No has respondido mi pregunta. ¿Cuándo comenzaron tú y mi hermano a salir?

—Bueno, es algo complicado, ¿Realmente no estamos saliendo…?

—Sí lo están, para de mentir. ¿Cuándo se juntaron?

— ¿Ayer…? – _o algo así…_

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Así que ustedes SE ACABAN de hacer novios?

—Como Lenny dijo, no soy su novio… –Barry luchó por decir eso. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Estaba esperando ser novios entonces? —Estamos hablando, supongo, peor no es en serio… ¿Es más como ‘juguetear’ o algo así?

Ella se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó su barbilla en la mano.

—Lo siento, cariño, nada de esto encaja. Uno, Lenny no ‘juguetea’. Dos, no estaba bromeando sobre la chaqueta. Esa es una de sus posiciones más preciadas y aquí estas caminando con ella a pesar de que ACABAN de empezar a salir. Y res, ¿Acabo de escuchar que lo llamaste ‘Lenny’?

—Sí, pero eso es porque…

—No, detente. ¡Lenny odia ser llamado ‘Lenny’! solo me salgo con la mía porque soy su hermana, y aún así, lo hago a propósito porque sé cuánto lo odia. El hecho de que salgas con la tuya y no recibas un puñetazo, como lo haría con cualquier otra persona, grita ‘novio’ para mí.

Barry se sentó allí por un momento. Sintió que sus esperanzas subían, pero realmente no debería. Sabía por qué comenzaron esto.

—No creo…

—Nope, no me convences de lo contrario, esto está resuelto. Entonces, dime, ¿Cómo se conocieron?

Barry suspiró.

—Al comienzo del semestre. Pude haber hecho algo más que debería haberme hecho ser golpeado por tu hermano… yo uhh… tropecé y derramé agua sobre él.

 Algo hizo clic en su cabeza. Sus ojos se agrandaron por un momento y luego su sonrisa se volvió diabólica.

—Oh, Barry… no tienes idea de lo feliz que estoy de haber venido hoy al centro comercial –ronroneó.

Barry la miró confundido. Estaba a punto de preguntar, pero en ese momento Len finalmente regresó con una bandeja de comida.

—Aquí… agua para ti y una rebanada de queso –lo colocó frente a Lisa. —Aquí hay un poco de Dr. Pepper para ti y una de carne –lo puso frente a Barry. —y mi Sprite con una supreme –se sentó u miró a Barry y Lisa.

—Gracias, hermano, ¡Siempre sabes lo que me gusta! –se giró hacia Barry. — ¿No recuerdo que dijiste lo que quería en tu pizza, Barry?

Barry miró hacia abajo y le devolvió la mirada.

—Oh, Lenny sabe. Por lo general ordena para mí de todos modos. Gracias, por cierto –dijo volteando hacia Len con una sonrisa.

Ella entrecerró los ojos y se volvió hacia Len.

— ¡No puedo creer que me estuvieras ocultando a tu novio, Lenny!

—Liz, por favor…

Barry realmente quería que dejaran de discutir sobre esto. Pensó que sería más fácil darle a Lisa lo que ella quería. Además, podría fingir por un tiempo ser realmente el novio de Len, lo que en realidad lo emocionaba mucho.

—Lenny, simplemente ríndete. Le dije que estamos saliendo –Len lo miró por un momento. —Le dije que ayer nos hicimos oficiales.

—Barry, ¿Estás… seguro? –Len miró a Lisa y luego a Barry, confundido.

—Sí, ella obviamente lo descubrió –le guiñó el ojo a Len sin que Lisa se diera cuenta. —Además, no me gusta todo el asunto de Barry –le hizo un puchero.

Len se mordió el labio para ocultar su sonrisa.

—Vale, lo siento, _Escarlata_ , ¿Me perdonarías por tratar de ocultarte?

—Eso es mejor… y sí, lo haré –Barry se inclinó y le dio un beso a Len en los labios.

La boca de Lisa se abrió u los miró a los dos. Al parecer, no esperaba que realmente cedieran.

Len se inclinó en el odio de Barry.

—Creo que acabas de dejarla sin habla, Escarlata. Felicidades, ¡Nunca había visto eso!

—Awww, ¡Gracias Lenny!

— ¿Escarlata? ¿Lenny? ¡Ni siquiera puedo!

Len y Barry se rieron. Lisa continuó interrogando a Barry sobre su vida, cuáles eran sus pasatiempos, qué estaba estudiando, dónde quería vivir una vez que se graduara, etc. Cuando terminaron, Barry se sintió como si acabara de ser interrogado por el FBI. Terminaron su comida y Lisa decidió que deberían tomar un helado. Ella insistió en una pequeña heladería ubicada en el parque al lado del centro comercial. Salieron y caminaron hacia el parco, Len sosteniéndole la mano en todo momento, se sentía bien. el área estaba bastante vacía en ese momento. El clima comenzaba a ser un poco frío en la tarde, por lo que la mayoría de la gente se fue a casa antes de eso. Caminaron hacia el pequeño puesto y Len les compró a Lisa y Barry sus helados, él opto por no participar.

— ¿No querías ninguno?

—Nah, estoy bien Escarlata –Len agarró la mano de Barry una vez más y comenzaron a caminar juntos por el parque. Len estaba poniéndose al día con Lisa, hablando sobre sus clases en la preparatoria y chismes sobre su vida, incluyendo quien era su nuevo novio esta semana, para gran disgusto de Len.

—Entonces, mi querido _novio_ …

Barry se rió.

— ¿Sí?

Len resopló.

—Lo siento por mi hermana… sabía que iba a enojarse conmigo así que intenté evitarla… no funcionó.

Barry rió entre dientes.

— ¡Sí! Fallaste por completo. Pero está bien, me alegro de haberla conocido por fin.

—Bien, quería que se conocieran. Como puedes ver, ella es problemática. Pero parece que le gustas.

— ¿Cómo puedes decirlo?

—Créeme… he visto cuando a ella no le gusta alguien –Len se estremeció.

—Vale, confió en ti –Barry lamió un poco de su helado y luego le ofreció un a Len un poco. Len se inclinó y lamió un poco. —Sabe bien, ¿No?

—Sí… pero prefiero probarte a ti –susurró en el oído de Barry, haciéndolo sonrojar casi de rojo carmesí. —Vamos Escarlata, ¿Qué tal si volvemos a mi apartamento?

Barry lo miró de reojo y sonrió.

—Está bien… –inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y besó a Len. Sus lenguas se encontraron, Barry saboreo el helado que Len acababa de comer. Su cabeza se sentía nublada y Barry comenzó a olvidar dónde estaba, solo disfrutando de su beso con Len.

— ¿De verdad? ¡Consigan una habitación!

Len retrocedió.

—Gracias por el consejo, Liz, de hecho, eso es justo lo que íbamos a hacer.

—Eww… sí, vayan, ¡Sean todo cursis detrás de la puerta!

Len soltó a Barry y se acercó a Lisa. La abrazó con fuerza antes de alejarse, después de haber recordado algo. Comenzó a revisar entre sus bolsas hasta que encontró la pequeña bolsa de la joyería. Sacó la caja de la bolsa y se la dio.

—Por haber sido un hermano de mierda el mes pasado.

Lisa abrió la caja y sus ojos se iluminaron en el momento en que vio el collar. Saltó sobre Len, abrazándolo con fuerza. Len la apretó una vez más antes de dejarla caer y besarla en la frente.

— ¡Gracias imbécil!

— ¡De nada desastre! –se sonrieron el uno al otro.

Caminaron con Lisa de regreso a su auto antes de dirigirse a la motocicleta de Len. Barry se sentó detrás de él.

—Eres suave cuando se trata de tu hermana.

— ¡Silencio! Soy un tipo duro de corazón frío todo el tiempo.

— ¡Ha! ¡Vale, tipo duro! Estabas prácticamente temblando de miedo cuando te encontró en Baby Gap.

—Ugh… de todas las tiendas… –sacudió la cabeza. Barry se rió cuando el motor cobró vida y Len los llevo de vuelta a su apartamento.

Entraron y encontraron el departamento completamente vacío. Len agarró la mano de Barry, pasando por la sala de estar y yendo directamente a su habitación. Barry se encontró nervioso de nuevo, pero no tanto como la noche anterior, ya que estaba con el programa ahora. Len lo jaló, estampando sus labios juntos. Barry todavía no podía entender cuánto le gustaba besarlo. Sintiendo su aliento al lado de su rostro, con su lengua tomando la boca de Barry, sus brazos tirando de él con fuerza. Barry quería sentir más de él. Tiró de la chaqueta de cuero de Len hasta que finalmente se la quitó. Barry estaba por quitarse la chaqueta del instituto, pero Len lo detuvo.

—Espera, quédatela por un rato más –dijo a través de respiraciones fuertes antes de besar su cuello.

— ¿Te gusto en tu chaqueta así de mucho, Len? –jadeó Barry.

Se detuvo y retrocedió un poco.

— ¿Len?

Barry se rió.

—Me dijeron que no te gustaba ‘Lenny’.

—Mmm… pero de alguna manera le tomé cariño… –trató de seguir la corriente.

— ¿Así que quieres ‘ _Lenny_ ’ todo el tiempo? –Barry bajó la voz, sacándole el suéter.

Len se inclinó hacia Barry, a una reparación de sus labios.

—Si viene de tu boca Escarlata, ¡Sí!

—Lo que sea que quieras… _Lenny_.

Len gruñó y tiró de Barry hacia él, besándolo bruscamente. Sus manos se metieron  debajo de la chaqueta y comenzaron a ir de arriba abajo por la espalda de Barry. se separó de la boca de Barry solo para atacar su cuello.

—Sí. Lo que quiera… y te quiero –dijo posesivamente.

— ¡Sí!

Len prácticamente lo arrojó sobre su cama, haciendo reír a Barry mientras rebotaba. Se apoyó sobre los codos para mirar a Len, lamiéndose los labios y guiñándole el ojo. Len gimió y se arrastró hasta arriba, presionando todo su cuerpo sobre él. A Barry instantáneamente le encanto sentir su peso. Envolvió sus piernas alrededor de Len, acercándolo. Len comenzó a succionar y morder el cuello de Barry.

—Eres mío, Escarlata, todo mío.

La mente de Barry estaba en blanco. Solo quería más de Len, más. La sensación de los labios de Len sobre su cuello lo estaban poniendo dolorosamente duro. El único sonido en la habitación era su propia respiración pesada. Len estaba moviendo su cadera hacia abajo, apretando su miembro duro contra el de Barry a través de sus jeans. Una de sus manos se abrió paso bajo la camisa de Barry y comenzó a jugar con su pezón. Barry gimió cuando lo pellizco, se sentía tan bien, pero no era suficiente. Quería tocar a Len también, quería sentirlo de nuevo, hacerlo gemir.

—Lenny, por favor, quiero tu polla en mi mano –susurró.

—Joder, cariño –Len se detuvo, jadeando. —Esto casi habrá terminado antes de empezar –le besó suavemente y se rió.

Barry se sonrojo.

— ¿Lo siento?

Len lo miró.

—No lo estés, me gusta oírte hablar así –su mano se destiño entre ellos, desabrochándose rápidamente los jeans y sacando su miembro. Barry se inclinó ansioso y se apoderó de Len. Lentamente acarició a Len y vio sus ojos cerrarse por la sensación. Barry comenzó a besar su cuello. Lamiendo y succionando justo debajo de su oreja. La cabeza de Len se dejó caer sobre el hombro de Barry. —Escarlata… –la otra mano de Barry lo acercó más. Su mano se apretó con más fuerza, masturbando a Len más rápido ahora que su pre semen lo estaba haciendo fácil. Las caderas de Len comenzaron a embestir la mano de Barry. Barry succionó más fuerte el cuello de Len, prácticamente mordiéndolo. —Bebé… sí… –las caderas de Barry lentamente se empujaban contra él, buscando más contacto. La otra mano de Barry soltó la cabeza de Len y bajó hasta su pecho, pellizcando uno de los pezones de Len a través de su camisa haciendo que Len gruñera en su oído. Barry sonrió maliciosamente. Apretó su agarre cunado las embestidas de Len comenzaron a hacerse más erráticas. Len mordió el hombro de Barry y, con un fuerte gruñido, su cuerpo se tensó y se vino, la mayor parte en su mano. Barry lamió el cuello de Len, tarareando ante el sabor de su sudor.

Len se quedó allí recobrando el aliente y finalmente se apartó con una sonrisa en su rostro. Besó a Barry, succionando la lengua de Barry mientras desabrochaba sus jeans y tomando el duro miembro de Barry. La mano de Ken se acercó a la de Barry y recogió el semen que tenía. Lo extendió por todo el miembro de Barry, usándolo como lubricante.

—Lenny… –Len expertamente comenzó a trabajar con él. Barry se reclinó en la almohada y levantó sus caderas.

Len comenzó a atacar su cuello, lamiendo y mordiendo.

—Te encanta esto, ¿Verdad, Escarlata? –Len jadeó en su oído. — ¿La idea de que te masturbe con mi semen?

—Síí… – ¿Cómo diablos no iba  hacerlo? Había algo tan sucio y maravilloso al mismo tiempo.

—Voy a hacerte mío Escarlata. Solo espera –su mano estaba agarrando más fuerte, masturbando más fuerte. —No dejare que nadie más te tenga. Barry no iba a durar mucho más. ya había estado cerca con solo jugar con Len. Gimió, tratando de acercarlo por su camisa. — ¡Eres MÍO Escarlata! –Len gruñó en el oído de Barry.

Barry finalmente le soltó mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba y se vino en la mano de Len.

— ¡LEN!

Len beso su cuello perezosamente, dejando que Barry recuperara el aliento. Finalmente se detuvo y miró a Barry.

Barry no pudo evitar reír.

— ¿De verdad?

Le se inclinó y lo besó antes de levantarse e ir al baño. Barry se sentó en la cama justo cuando él regresaba, con las manos limpias y una toalla para que Barry se limpiara. Barry se limpió y se acomodó la ropa. Se levantó y puso sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Len mientras Len envolvía sus manos alrededor de él. Se inclinó y lo besó con suavidad.

— _Lenny_ … –suspiró Barry.

— _Mi_ Escarlata… –Len presionó su frente contra la suya y sonrió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notasl de la autora:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Próximo capítulo: Len e Iris se conocen… ¡Al menos por teléfono!
> 
> **Notas del Traductor:**
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> _No duden en pasar a la historia original para dejarle un comentario o apoyo a la autora._


	3. Pensar demasiado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris + Len = Un Barry celoso. Yyyyy, ¡Más Lisa!

—Escarlata, ¡Dejaste una marca en mi cuello! –así fue como Len decidió saludarlo por teléfono a la mañana siguiente.

—Uhh… ¿Lo siento?

Len se rió entre dientes.

—No necesitas, me gusta.

Barry negó con la cabeza, Barry acababa de salir de su clase matutina y se dirigió a tomar un desayuno tardío.

—Bueno, ¡Entonces deja de quejarte!

—No me quejo, solo estoy enojado por no haber hecho lo mismo.

— ¡No te atrevas! La gente probablemente esté acostumbrada a ti teniendo chupetones. ¡Mis amigos se asustarían!

—Escarlata, tú me marcaste, ¡Así que puedo hacer lo mismo! Justo.

—No, ¡Simplemente no!

—Bueno, mira… ¡Me gusta marcar mi territorio! –todo lo que Barry podía hacer era poner los ojos en blanco y negar con la cabeza.

Debido a sus horarios, fueron incapaces de verse el lunes y el martes. Len no estaba feliz, se lo recordó varias veces por teléfono. Ambos tenían una carga completa de clases y, además, tenían sus propias actividades deportivas, por lo que no se podía evitar. Ahora era miércoles por la tarde y Barry estaba a punto de comenzar su tarea de matemáticas. Cisco había salido con Hartley y Caitlin. Decidió cambiar de a ropa más cómoda, sudadera y una camiseta. Barry se lanzó la ropa en su armario y cerró la puerta. Su cama estaba apoyada contra el armario, muy cerca de la pared, y al pie de la cama estaba el escritorio de Barry. El lado de cisco reflejaba el suyo. En la pared más alejada estaba una gran ventana que dejaba entrar mucha luz solar. Esta era su cosa favorita de Barry sobre su habitación, mucha luz natural. Se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a mirar a través de su hoja de trabajo. Agarró su lápiz, cuando llamaron a la puerta. Él no esperaba a nadie. Se levantó y abrió la puerta para encontrar a Len parado, con expresión seria.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

— ¿Necesito una razón para ver a mi novio? –entró sin preguntar.

—Supongo que no –Barry tuvo que sonreír, le gustó el sonido de novio.

Len estudió su dormitorio por un momento, su mirada atrapando su chaqueta del instituto que colgaba de un gancho en la pared sobre su cama. Barry terminó llevándosela a casa esa noche y todavía no había tenido oportunidad de devolvérsela. Len levantó una ceja hacia él, haciendo un gesto hacia la chaqueta.

— ¿La tienes en exhibición? –se rió.

— ¡No! –Barry se sonrojo. —Simplemente no quería ponerla en mi armario, es un desastre allí. Lisa dijo que era importante para ti, así que tomo precaución. De esta manera se mantiene segura y limpia hasta que te la devuelva.

Len asintió pensativamente.

—Sí, supongo –continuó mirando la chaqueta.

— ¿Entonces realmente te gustaba estar en el equipo de fútbol de tu escuela?

—Nah, estuvo bien. Salí de eso en el segundo que pude. Me gusta el hockey mucho más, pero mi escuela no tenía hockey. La chaqueta significa mucho para mí, no por el fútbol o lo que sea. Es más como lo que simboliza en mi vida, donde estaba en ese momento –se giró hacia Barry. —No te preocupes Escarlata, te pertenece.

Barry sonrió, con un poco de orgullo al escuchar sus palabras. Se acercó a él, envolviéndolo con sus brazos.

—Deberías haber visto el rostro de Cisco cuando la vio. La mira cada vez que puede.

—Bien, ahora me gusta es chaqueta todavía más.

Barry lo besó lentamente, tarareando cuando sintió que Len respondía. Realmente había extrañado ver a Len.

—Lo siento, no he podido ir.

— ¡Sí! ¡Has sido horrible! –Len hizo un puchero.

Barry se apartó y se dirigió hacia su escritorio.

— ¡Hey! ¡Normalmente no salíamos durante la semana debido a nuestros horarios!

Len lo agarró por detrás y lo atrajo hacia su pecho. Comenzó a besar su cuello, una mano sobre su pecho, manteniendo a Barry quieto mientras su otra mano lentamente bajaba por el torso de Barry.

—Bueno, eso fue antes, ahora es diferente. Tengo necesidades de las que debes ocuparte, _novio_ –susurró. Su mano se abrió paso dentro de la sudadera de Barry, agarrando el miembro de Barry que se endurecía rápidamente. —Mmm… te extrañe Escarlata.

La respiración de Barry comenzó a acelerarse.

— ¿Sí? –Barry levantó un brazo para acerca a Len.

Len comenzó a succionar en su cuello de nuevo y Barry no pudo evitar gemir. Len bajó más su pantalón para liberarlo por completo y miró hacia abajo.

—Me encanta cómo se ve tu pene en mi mano, bebé, justo donde pertenece.

—Me encanta cómo se siente en tu mano –jadeó Barry mientras giraba la cabeza, besando a Len. Len rompió el beso y se movió hacia su cuello. Su pulgar frotó lentamente la punta de Barry, untando el pre-semen alrededor. Barry comenzó a moverse en la mano de Len. —Mm… ¡Lenny, más duro! –en cambio, Len aflojó su agarre, los dedos aflojaron con él. Barry gruño, mientras Len se reía oscuramente.

La mano izquierda de Len, que había estado sobre su pecho, lo soltó y ascendió. Sus dedos se acercaron a su propio rostro y succionó su dedo medio. Lo dejó salir de su boca, mojado con saliva. Su mano derecha comenzó a bombear lentamente de nuevo. Los labios de Len volvieron a succionar su cuello cuando Barry sintió que su otra mano poco a poco se abría paso entre ellos. Su dedo se interpuso entre las nalgas de Barry y empujó hacia delante.

—Lenny… –dijo Barry sin aliento. No quería que se detuviera, pero todavía no estaba seguro de lo lejos que esto iba a llegar.

—No te preocupes Escarlata, te tengo. No te lastimaré, lo juro –Len le susurró al oído. Su dedo encontró el lugar que había estado buscando. Barry sintió una pequeña conmoción cuando el dedo de Len presionó lentamente la pequeña carne fruncida. No empujó, solo presionó. La otra mano de Len se apretó alrededor de Barry.

Las caderas de Barry comenzaron a moverse por su cuenta, empujándose hacia el agarre de Len y a su dedo, Barry nunca había sentido algo como esto. La presión se sentía tan bien. Len continuó fritando, presionando cada vez más, pero nunca lo suficiente como para entrar. Barry descubrió que lo deseaba. Quería sentir el dedo de Len entrar. Len siguió provocando hasta que finalmente empujó lo suficientemente fuerte.

— ¡Ah, Lenny!

—Mi Escarlata… Te haré sentir bien, solo relájate –lentamente empujó hacia delante, Barry lo sintió todo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás sobre el hombro de Len y gimió. Len comenzó a sacarlo, igual de lento. Antes de que la punta de su dedo pudiera salir, empujó hacia dentro. Comenzó a curvar lentamente su dedo dentro de Barry. La sensación era increíble. La presión junto con la otra mano de Len que todavía lo mantenía apretado se estaba volviendo demasiado. Len cambió, comenzó a hacer empujes más pequeños con su dedo, pero más rápido, haciendo juego con su otra mano. Los ojos de Barry comenzaron a rodar hacia atrás. — ¿Te gusta, Escarlata? ¿Te gusta la sensación de mi dedo dentro de ti?

Barry no podía hablar. Asintió y deseó que eso fuera suficiente. Su cuerpo comenzó a tensarse.

—Eso es cariño, puedo sentir lo cerca que estar. Solo déjate ir y correrte para mí –Len bombeó más rápido y su dedo comenzó a hundirse con más profundidad en Barry.

Barry cerró los ojos, con la boca abierta y se vino con un gemido estrangulado y silencioso. Len lo atrapó en su mano para evitar hacer un desastre. Barry se hundió de nuevo en él, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Len besó su cuello mientras lentamente sacaba su dedo, haciendo que Barry siseara. O sostuvo mientras Barry recobraba la fuerza suficiente en sus piernas para sostenerse por su cuenta. Una vez que estuvo seguro de poder pararse, Len se acercó al pequeño lavabo que tenían y se lavó las manos. Barry se quedó allí, todavía temblando. Se inclinó lentamente y se subió el pantalón de nuevo. Ese había sido el orgasmo más duro que había tenido. Len lo giró y lo envolvió en sus brazos.

—Mierda… –fue lo único que logró decir.

Len se rió.

— ¿Así que lo apruebas?

—Sí… ¡Lo hago! –Barry se inclinó y besó a Len. Empezó a succionar su lengua mientras sus manos bajaban a los pantalones de Len.

Len lo agarró lentamente y las apartó.

—Descansa ahora mismo. Quería pasar tiempo contigo primero. Conseguiré el mío antes de irme –do un paso atrás y se dejó caer en la cama de Barry, sonriéndole.

Barry entrecerró sus ojos hacia él.

—Vale… –se sentó en su escritorio, mirando su trabajo de nuevo. Len agarró uno de los libros de ciencia ficción de Cisco y comenzó a leerlo mientras Barry trabajaba. Barry no pudo evitar sonreír ante la idea de que Len solo vino para sentarse con él. Ni siquiera hablaban de su día, lo cual ya habían hecho por teléfono, sino para solo estar con Barry, en un cómodo silencio. Empezó a trabajar en su tarea y disfrutó solo con la presencia de Len allí. Estaba prácticamente terminando cuando su teléfono sonó- fue a tomarlo, pero Len fue más rápido. Len miró a la persona que llamaba y, haciendo una mueca, respondió. Lo puso en altavoz, pero le indicó que se mantuviera en silencio acerca de que estaba allí.

— ¿Hola, Barry?

—Heeeyyy… Iris. ¿Qué pasa? –Barry miró a Len, tratando de descubrir que estaba pasando.

— ¿Estoy en altavoz?

—Ummm… sí, solo estoy trabajando en algunas cosas y es más fácil… –Barry mintió, Len sonrió con malicia.

—Oh, está bien. Bueno, como sea, ¡Estaba llamando porque convencí a Eddie de ir a Central conmigo el próximo mes! –Len hizo una mueca burlona. Barry tragó una sonrisa.

—Increíble –a Barry debería haberle molestado que Iris hablara de Eddie, pero descubrió que no le molestaba demasiado, especialmente con Len justo enfrente de él. —Entonces debería ser divertido.

—Sí, estaba pensando que podríamos ir a cenar para que puedas conocerlo –dijo alegremente.

—Sí, puedo hacer eso, solo avísame cuando –Len rodó los ojos hacia él.

—Yyyyy… esperaba que pudieras traer a tu nuevo amigo… ¿Ese chico capitán? –las cejas de Len se levantaron rápidamente.

— ¿Quuuu…?

_Oh no…_

—Ya sabes, ese tipo del hockey… ¿Cómo se llamaba…? ¡LEN! Sí, ¡Deberías invitar a Len! –la sonrisa completa en el rostro de Len hizo que Barry se pusiera nervioso.

— ¿Por qué querrías invitarlo? –Barry entrecerró los ojos hacia Len.

—Bueno, dijiste que era un hombre hermoso… –los ojos de Len se abrieron y Barry sintió que cada gota de sangre le llegaba a las mejillas. —así que lo busque. Y sí, Barry, puedo ver lo que quieres decir, ¡Es francamente hermoso!

Len tenía una gran sonrisa engreída en su rostro. Barry sacudió la cabeza y tosió.

—Sí, Iris, vale… –realmente quería dejar de hablar.

—Y esos ojos, como dijiste, ¡Fascinantes! –Len aleteó sus ojos en dirección a Barry.

— ¡VALE IRIS…! –nunca iba a vivir con esto.

Iris se detuvo, recuperándose de la reacción de Barry. Len estaba recostado en su cama, sonriendo más anchó de lo que Barry había visto alguna vez. Barry sacudió la cabeza en su dirección. Entonces, Iris comenzó de nuevo.

—Qué Barry… solo estoy repitiendo lo que dijiste. Al menos no menciono cómo dijiste que querías doblegarlo y que te llamara daddy…

— ¡¿QUÉ?! –Barry y Len gritaron.

— ¡Escarlata! –Len estaba sentado, mirándolo.

— ¡No dije eso!

— ¡LO SABÍA! ¡Sabía que tenías a alguien allí contigo, Barry Allen!

— ¡Iris, voy a matarte!

— ¡Eso es lo que obtienes por mentirme! ¿Supongo que el señor capitán está allí contigo?

Len se calmó y sonrió.

—Hola señorita West, encantado de conocerte, al menos por teléfono.

—Ooh, Barry, ¡No me dijiste que su voz era tan aterciopelada! –ella soltó una risita. Esto, por alguna razón, había irritado a Barry.

—Gracias, señorita West. Siempre es bueno ser alagado –sonrió hacía el teléfono.

— ¿Len estaba coqueteando? Atrapó sus ojos y su sonrisa se volvió más diabólica. Sep… ¡Len estaba coqueteando! ¡Con Iris! A Barry no le gusto para nada…

—Por favor, llámame Iris. Bien, Len, me encantaría que te nos unieras cuando lleguemos a la ciudad.

—Bueno, Iris, no veo por qué no. Puedo abrir mi agenda fácilmente para ti.

— ¿De verdad? –se rió. —Dios, Len, ¡Tengo la sensación de que vas a ir por el dinero de Eddie! –bromeó.

—Mmm, bueno, por lo que Barry me ha contado sobre ti, ¡No me importaría robarte!

Sí, Barry no encontró esto gracioso en absoluto. Len estaba recostado de nuevo en la cama, luciendo arrogante. Barry se levantó de su escritorio y se arrastró sobre la cama, sentándose sobre su regazo. Len levantó una ceja y lo desafío a decir algo. Barry simplemente comenzó a desabrochar los pantalones de Len y disfruto la mirada de sorpresa en el rostro de Len.

Iris se rió más fuerte por teléfono.

—Len, definitivamente vas a ser divertido estando cerca.

Len se mordió el labio cuando Barry metió la mano y sacó su endurecido miembro.

—Bueno –trató de controlar su respiración mientras las dos manos de Barry comenzaban a bombear su pene con toda su dureza. —Trato de mantener las cosas interesantes.

—Muy bien, alguien necesita ayudar a Barry a ser más sociable.

—Soy suficientemente sociable –sonrió cuando la boca de Len comenzó a abrirse. Las manos de Barry se moviendo lentamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo, poco a poco rodando alrededor de la punta. — ¿Verdad, Lenny? –se humedeció los labios cuando Len levantó la vista.

Len ya no fue capaz de mantener su respiración bajo control.

—Sí, Escarlata… –tragó duro.

Algo hizo reír a Iris por teléfono, pero Barry estaba demasiado distraído para preocuparse.

—Bien. ¡Entonces los veré a los dos cuando lleguemos a la ciudad! ¡No se echén para atrás, caballeros!

—Por supuesto que no Iris, ¡Estaremos allí! –respondió Barry. Los ojos de Len estaban cerrados ahora, la boca foja. Sus caderas empujándose con lentitud hacia las manos de Barry.

—Vale, entonces los dejo… ¡Diviértanse chicos!

— ¡Adiós Iris! –Len prácticamente gritó y colgó el teléfono y lo lanzó a la cama de Cisco. Tiró de Barry por la camisa y lo besó. — ¿Te hice enojar, Escarlata? –sonrió. — ¿No te gusta que coquetee con tu chica?

—No –gruñó Barry. —No me gusta que coquetees con nadie.

— ¡Ha! No te preocupes, cariño, soy todo tuyo –Len ronroneó mientras se relajaba contra las almohadas.

Barry se agarró con fuerza alrededor de él.

—Sí, ¡Mío! –Barry se inclinó y lo besó de nuevo antes de moverse hacia su cuello. Siguió moviéndose hasta que finalmente su boca estuvo sobre el pene de Len. Miró a Len con una mirada amenazante. — ¡No lo olvides nunca! –tragando su cabeza.

Len gimió cuando sus manos agarraron el cabello de Barry.

— ¡Sí, cariño! –Len se lamió los labios. Barry bajó lentamente la cabeza, relajando su garganta y tomando a Len. Sonrieron las manos de Len agarrar su cabello más fuerte. Esto se estaba convirtiendo con rapidez en uno de los momentos favoritos de Barry, el sabor de Len, la sensación de su cabello siendo jalado, el sonido que haría Len. Empezó a mover la cabeza, su lengua acariciaba su pene, recordando cómo le había gustado a Len la última vez. Hizo un sonido mientras que la punta de Len estaba en el fondo de su garganta y Len maullaba. —Mierda… –Barry sonrió. Una de sus manos comenzó a masajear los muslos de Len, mientras que la otra se acercó y agarró sus bolas. El agarre de Len se apretó y sus caderas comenzaron a chocar contra Barry. a él no le importaba, disfrutaba haciendo que Len perdiera el control. Barry aceleró sus movimientos, sintiendo el pene de Len latir debajo de su lengua. —Escarlata… –ahuecó sus mejillas y succionó más duro. Len gruñó y se vino en su garganta. Barry se tragó todo. Continuó lamiendo el pene de Len, limpiándolo por completo antes de finalmente levantarse y meterlo en su pantalón.

— ¡Estoy coqueteando más si este es el resultado! –Barry rodó los ojos, no divertido. —Estoy jugando Escarlata –le sonrió dulcemente. Alzó la mano y tiró de Barry por la camisa, besándolo con suavidad. Barry suspiró y se posó por completo sobre Len, mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. —Tú eres el único para mí, Barry.

— ¡Bien! No hagas eso de nuevo… con nadie –le regañó Barry. Toda la situación había molestado a Barry mucho más de lo que le gustaba.

Len soltó una risita.

—Vale.

Comenzaron a besarse lentamente de nuevo. Barry disfrutando solo estar acostado con él. Empezó a pensar cuánto le gustaba esto. Era mucho más de lo que debería. Len estaba enamorado de otra persona, ¿No es así…? Se suponía que Barry estaba enamorado de Iris, pero poco a poco se dio cuenta de que ya no podía tener sentimientos tan fuertes hacia ella. No es que no la amara, sino más bien de repente que sus sentimientos por Len superaran por completo lo que sentía por ella. No estaba seguro de si era lo mismo para Len. Siguió diciendo cosas que hacían que Barry se sintiera como si lo estuviera, pero, ¿Cuánto era solo un juego para él? Barry sintió que ya no estaba jugando. Él quería a Len para sí mismo. No quería a Chico Imbécil en la imagen, o a Iris. Solo quería estar con Len. Los pensamientos de Barry fueron interrumpidos cuando su puerta se abrió completamente y Cisco entró, solo para congelarse cuando los vio.

—Heeeyy Cisco… –Barry intentó levantarse, pero Len lo abrazó con fuerza.

—QUÉ. DEMONIOS.

—Tranquilízate Cisco. Somos los que deberíamos estar molestos. Interrumpiste nuestro tiempo de calidad juntos –Len sonrió burlonamente mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Barry.

La boca de Cisco se abrió por completo. Miró fijamente por un momento mientras su cerebro se reiniciaba.

—Barry… ¿Cuándo exactamente ibas a decirme que estabas saliendo con el Capitán Cold?

—Umm… ahora mismo. Cisco, estoy saliendo con Len –Len se aclaró la garganta. —Quiero decir Lenny… ¡Estoy saliendo con Lenny! –Len sonrió orgullosamente hacia Cisco.

Cisco sacudió la cabeza por un momento.

—Yo… tú… él… ¿'Lenny'? Ahh… vale… ¡Vale! Genial. Debería haberlo sabido, las señales estaban ahí, simplemente no… eso explicaría esa estúpida chaqueta –a este punto estaba hablando más para sí mismo. Finalmente los miró y entrecerró los ojos. —Felicidades, supongo… Barry voy a hacer que pagues por no decir nada antes… ¡Y es mejor que NUNCA hagan nada en mi cama! ¿Estamos claros?

Barry estaba a punto de tranquilizarlo cuando Len habló primero.

—Oh, Cisco –empezó, haciendo una falsa mirada de preocupación. —esa última ya pudo haber sucedido…

— ¡¿QUÉ?!

Barry se levantó, Len lo dejó esta vez. Parándose para encarar a Cisco y empezar a negar con la cabeza.

—Está mintiendo, Cisco. Para de preocuparte, ¡Solo se está metiendo contigo!

Len se levantó y se enderezó. Tiró de Barry hacia él y lo besó, luego se dirigió a la puerta.

— ¿Lo estoy? –le dio a Cisco su sonrisa más diabólica y le guiñó el ojo a Barry. —Me gusto enrollarme contigo en tu dormitorio, Barry, ¡Definitivamente tenemos que hacerlo de nuevo! Hablamos después –y con eso salió de la habitación. Dejando a Barry con un furioso Cisco.

Cisco entrecerró sus ojos hacia él.

— ¿Sabes que tienes un chupetón en el cuello?

— ¡¿QUÉ?!

_¡Maldita sea, Lenny!_

Comenzaron a trabajar en verse más a medida que pasaban las semanas, y Barry no podía quejarse. Cada vez que se encontraba, Len siempre estaba con él, besándolo, diciéndole lo maravilloso que era. Barry estaba comenzando a tener una gran cabeza por toda la atención… y le encantaba. Descubrió que Len era del tipo celoso. Cuando salían, él lo presentaba instantáneamente como su novio, manteniendo un brazo sobre o alrededor de él, especialmente cuando alguien mostraba interés en él. No le importaba demasiado, a él le gustaba. Len siempre le tenía algún tipo de regalo. Solo pequeñas cosas, dulces y baratijas, dijo que le recordaban a Barry. Sin embargo, su favorito era la parada rápida de Len en su grupo de estudio para traerle a Barry su café favorito. Barry lo amaba por eso. Esta pudo haber sido la razón por la cual Barry tuvo el impulso de detenerse en la práctica de Len un día y darle un poco de 'liberación de estrés'. Len todavía no se había callado sobre cuánto quería que se convirtiera en algo cotidiano. A Barry le gustaba que eso le hiciera feliz, incluso si era una poco pequeña parte de lo feliz que él le había hecho. Ambos pasaban juntos el tiempo libre que tenían. En el momento en que se iban, estaban enviándose mensajes. Cisco incluso comentó que se había convertido en una de esas parejas molestamente lindas.

Barry todavía estaba estresado por lo que era esta relación. ¿Len era serio cuando dijo todas esas cosas dulces, o simplemente era su juego? Quería saber si todavía sentía algo por ese Tipo Imbécil. Había intentado que Len le dijera quién era, pero se limitó a reír y le aseguró que no era de su incumbencia. Eso solo irritó a Barry todavía más. Antes de darse cuenta, ya había pasado un mes entero. Iris había llamado para decirle que ella y Eddie vendrían este sábado. Se estaba poniendo más nervioso acerca de esta cena. Se dio cuenta de que no estaba realmente preocupado o celoso con toda la reunión de Eddie, que pensó que sería su problema. Era más la reunión de Len e Iris, Barry no podía esperar a que ella lo conociera.

Fue viernes en la tarde cuando Barry recibió una llamaba de un número desconocido.

— ¿Hola?

— ¡Heyyy cariño!

— ¿Lisa? ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?

Ella se rió.

—Por favor, Barry, conozco la contraseña del celular de mi hermano. puede que lo haya pasado mientras él iba al baño la noche anterior durante la cena. ¡Ustedes tiene las conversaciones de texto más lindas!

Barry se sonrojo.

—Gracias… aunque se supone que son privadas…

Ella se rió con más fuerza.

— ¡No te preocupes, tus secretos están a salvo conmigo! De todos modos, ¡Quiero verte hoy! Tú y yo en Jitters, digamos… ¿A las 6?

— ¿Creo que Len tiene algo que está haciendo para el equipo de hockey con Mick alrededor de esa hora…?

—No me importa Len, ¡Dije que quería encontrarme contigo!

—Oh… solo pensé… bueno, supongo que sí. Puedo estar allí.

—Bien, oh y Barry. ¡NO se lo digas a Lenny!

—Qué. ¿Por qué?

— ¡Porque va a presentarse y entonces no podré pasar tiempo contigo!

—Pero, qué…

—Solo miéntele, ¡Dile que vas a salir con alguien más!

—Yo…

—Barry… ¡Haré que te arrepientas si se presenta!

— ¡Vale, vale! Estaré allí… sin Lenny.

Barry colgó confundido. No entendía el gran problema de decirle a Len, pero sabía que no quería cruzar a Lisa. Al final, simplemente le dijo a Len que estaba saliendo con Cisco esa noche. Len realmente no le hizo demasiadas preguntas, lo cual era bueno, Barry sabía que era un terrible mentiroso. Le dio a Cisco aviso, por su acaso Len preguntaba al día siguiente. Estivo de acuerdo fácilmente, más sorprendido de que el Capitán Cold tuviera una hermana.

Llegó a Jitters alrededor de las 6:10, siempre llegaba tarde. Lisa no parecía muy divertida. Ambos tomaron un café y encontraron una pequeña mesa en la esquina. Barry se sentó frente a ella. lo primero que notó fue el collar que llevaba, el que Len le dio. Le hizo sonreír al instante. Levanto la vista hacia ella.

—Entoooonces… ¿Por qué necesitabas encontrarme solo?

— ¡Así podemos conocernos el uno al otro!

— ¿Por qué?

—Esa es una pregunta extraña cariño. Soy tu futura cuñada, ¿Por qué no querría legar a conocerte?

— ¿Futura…? –Barry negó con la cabeza y se rió. —De verdad, Liz, creo que estas saltando mucho CAMINO por delante.

—Cree eso si quieres, yo creeré lo que quiera –ella tomó un sorbo de su bebida y sonrió. Ella lo interrogó una vez más, pero esta vez Barry pudo hacer preguntas. Descubrió que en realidad eran medios hermanos y actualmente vivía con sus padres adoptivos. Richard y Margaret Campbell. Eran una pareja mayor que estaba bien acomodada por lo que Barry entendió. Barry intentó hacer preguntas sobre cómo terminaron en el sistema, y qué pasó con sus padres biológicos, pero Lisa eludió las preguntas.

—Eso es algo que Lenny tendrá que decirte, no es mi lugar decirlo. Puedo fisgonear en sus asuntos personales todo el tiempo, pero esto es diferente. Puedo decirte que no es una historia feliz Barry –se veía muy seria, lo cual era absolutamente anormal para ella. —Lenny te dirá cuando se sienta preparado… simplemente no presiones. De hecho, no le digas que sabes tan poco como lo haces…

—No te preocupes –Barry sonrió al darse cuenta de por qué Len amaba tanto a Lisa, ella siempre le cubría la espalda.

—Bien… –ella sonrió de vuelta. —Por cierto, ¿Sabes que si le rompes el corazón te matare? –ella entrecerró los ojos hacia él.

Barry se rió entre dientes y levantó las manos.

— ¡No me atrevería! Para ser honestos, no creo que pueda –los pensamientos de Barry obteniendo lo mejor de él. —Él rompería el mío primero –levantó la vista y vio a Lisa mirándolo con sorpresa. —Perdón, no debería haber dicho eso.

—Barry… –fue interrumpida por una alerta de texto de Barry.

7:10 CISCO: ¿Dónde estás?

Barry miró su teléfono con curiosidad. Cisco sabía dónde estaba…

Lisa, que tenía la misma velocidad que su hermano, le arrebató el teléfono de la mano. Barry intentó recuperar su teléfono, pero no sirvió. Decidió sentarse junto a ella para al menos ver lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

7:13 BARRY: Estoy en una cita ardiente con una sorprendentemente hermosa chica joven, ¡Piérdete!

— ¡Liz! –Barry rodó los ojos.

— ¡Silencio! ¡¿Quién es Cisco y por qué le importa dónde estás?!

—Es solo mi compañero de cuarto.

—Oh… ¡Bien! –Barry sacudió la cabeza y se rió.

7:15 CISCO: Bueno, Sr. Cita Ardiente, ¡Acabo de ver a Len con un tipo que estoy seguro es el Chico Imbécil!

¿Qué…? ¿QUÉ? ¡Dijo que iba a estar con Mick! ¿Len le mintió? ¿Estaba saliendo en secreto con ese imbécil? Len sabía que Barry estaría enojado si estuviera con él, así que por supuesto que no lo mencionaría. Pero Len estaba enamorado de este tipo, ¿Por qué no querría salir con él? El estómago de Barry comenzó a retorcerse. Sintió una oleada de celos a través de él… espera… espera. Nunca le dijo a Cisco que a Len le gustaba otro chico, especialmente su 'nombre'. De hecho la ÚNICA persona que conocía el ese apodo era… Oh no, este no era Cisco…

— ¡ES LENNY!

— ¿Qué? –Lisa lo miró con confusión.

— ¡Joder! ¡Le dije a Lenny que estaba saliendo con Cisco esta noche para no decir que estaba contigo! ¡Debió haberse topado con Cisco y ahora sabe que mentí! –Barry comenzó a entrar en pánico.

—Bueno… ¡Estoy va a ser divertido! –Lisa sonrió. — ¿Quién es el Chico Imbécil?

—Un tipo del que Len está enamorado –Barry respondió sin pensar.

— ¿Qué? –ella lo miró enojada.

—No es la gran cosa –mintió Barry, porque en realidad era un asunto ENROME. —Es solo un tipo que le gustaba antes que yo y todavía le gusta…

Ella entrecerró los ojos, pensando mucho.

—Regresaremos a esta conversación –se giró hacia el teléfono de nuevo. —Vale Lenny, veamos quién se rompe primero.

7:20 BARRY: Está bien, creo que encontré su remplazo de todos modos. ¡Me gustan más las chicas que los chicos!

— ¡¿Liz, que demonios?!

7:22 CISCO: De verdad, eso no es lo que dijiste la otra noche

7:23 BARRY: Bueno, cambié de opinión. Cualquier cosa que él haga, ella puede hacerlo mejor

7:25 CISCO: No lo creo. ¡Su pequeña boca no puede tomar ese gran pene tuyo! Y ya sabes cuánto te gusta que tomen tu cabeza

— ¡Lenny! –Barry se sonrojó y Lisa hizo una mueca de disgusto.

7: 26 BARRY: ¡Tú ganas Lenny!

El teléfono de Barry se encendió una vez más, pero esta vez fue Len quien llamó.

—Ewww Lenny, ¡No necesito saber así de mucho sobre Barry! ¡Tendré pesadillas sobre esto!

— ¿Dónde están ustedes dos? –Barry podía escuchar a Len, y no estaba feliz.

—Solo pasando el rato… –intentó sonar inocente.

—Por a Barry al teléfono, ¡Ahora!

Ella le pasó el teléfono.

—Hey…

— ¿Por qué me mentiste?

—Ah… bueno –Barry no estaba seguro de qué decir, afortunadamente Lisa respondió desde su lado.

—Le dije que lo hiciera. ¡Quería a Barry para mí y sabía que no me dejarías!

Len se detuvo por un momento tomando una respiración fuerte.

— ¿Dime dónde estás?

—Jitters. Nos encontramos para tomar un café –respondió Barry.

—Bien, ¡Quédate allí! –y con eso colgó.

Barry miró a Lisa con preocupación.

—Creo que está enojado conmigo…

—No lo está, está molesto conmigo. No te preocupes, cariño, me ocuparé de él –sonrió y bebió el último trago de su café. —Entonces, antes de que llegue aquí, volvamos a la pregunta que tenemos entre manos.

— ¿Qué pregunta?

— ¿Es tu pene realmente tan grande?

Barry se pudo inmediatamente rojo.

— ¡¿QUÉ?!

Lisa se rió a carcajadas.

— ¡Solo estoy jugando! –ella se tranquilizó. —Pero en serio… ¿Quién es el Chico Imbécil?

Barry suspiró.

—Liz…

—No, dime la verdad o le mentiré a Lenny y diré que esta fue tu idea.

Barry la miró, no divertido.

—Te lo dije, Chico Imbécil es el tipo que a Lenny le gusta. No en dirá su nombre, así que se me ocurrió uno.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué quieres decir con que le gusta otro tipo?

—Mira Lisa, no mentí cuando dije que era complicado –suspiró. —Esto comenzó porque Lenny y yo amábamos a otra persona. Len está enamorado de ese Chico Imbécil y yo estaba enamorado de mi amiga de la infancia Iris. Ninguno de los dos pudo llamar su atención, así que decidimos enrollarnos. Ahí está tu respuesta.

Lisa lo miró. Se recostó en su silla.

—Esa es la cosa más estúpida que he escuchado –sacudió la cabeza. —Entonces, ¿Estás diciendo que mi hermano te dijo que está enamorado de otro tipo?

—Sí…

— ¿Y estás enamorado de una chica?

Barry miró su bebida.

—Bueno… ya no estoy tan seguro…

— ¿Te gusta mi hermano? –Barry asintió. — ¿Te gusta más que esta Iris?

—Sí, eso creo…

— ¿Lo amas? –ella entrecerró en su dirección.

Se giró preocupado hacia ella.

—Tal vez… lo cual es estúpido porque sé que Len ama a ese otro tipo. ¡Así que básicamente me coloqué en la misma situación! ¡Pasé de estar enamorado de una chica que nunca me noto, a una relación con un chico que quiere a otra persona! ¿Qué tan estúpido puedo ser, verdad? –Barry comenzó a despotricar, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

—Shhh… shhh… cálmate Barry. Escucha, ¡Estás sobre pensando esto demasiado! –ella agarró su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos. Barry apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. — ¿Dijiste que habías amado a esa chica durante años?

—Sí… ella era mi amiga de la infancia. Sus padres y los míos son vecinos…

— ¿Has salido con otras personas?

—Sí, pero nunca por mucho tiempo. Las más largas duraron aproximadamente dos medes. Me gustaba pensar que no eran tan buenos como Iris… así que los dejaba o simplemente sería mal novio hasta que me dejaran.

—Y ahora, dentro de un mes, ¿Amas a Lenny?

— ¿Sí…?

— ¡Pura mierda!

Barry levantó la cabeza y la miró.

— ¿Qué?

—No creo que estabas enamorado de Iris –Barry la miró confundido. —Creo que lo estuviste, hace mucho tiempo. Pero creo que estabas enamorado de la idea de estar enamorado de Iris.

—Necesito más café para esto… ¿Qué?

—Mira. A mí me parece que la amabas, pero después de ser ignorado, creo que tu corazón se avanzó en un momento, pero tu cerebro no. Creíste tanto que estabas enamorado de ella, que no te diste cuenta de que solo estaba en tu cabeza. Has impedido que alguien más entre en tu corazón, siempre los comparas con ella. Básicamente, ¡Tu mente te está bloqueando!

— ¿Vale…?

—Entonces entró mi hermano. Y él no es cualquiera, ¡Él es increíble! –sonrió. —Y como era un chico, no hiciste tu inicial 'comparación con Iris' que normalmente haces. Te hiciste amigo de él y disfrutaste su compañía. Entonces fueron más allá y ahora te sientes confundido. Tu cerebro está confundido en este momento porque cree que esto sucedió al instante, pero debes darte cuenta de que has amado a mi hermano desde antes de que comenzara esta 'relación'. Probablemente te enamoraste de él a primera vista. Entonces, no Barry, no fue rápido… ha sido desde el comienzo del sementé en el que derramas esa agua sobre él, ¡Y ahora mismo te estás poniendo al día!

Barry la miró por un momento antes de volver a mirar su bebida. ¿Ella tenía razón? Pensó en todo el tiempo, antes de este lío, cuando salía con Len. Su primer pensamiento después de conocerlo fue lo hermoso que era. Su sonrisa era una de las cosas más ardientes que había viso. Recordó lo fácil que comenzó a hablar con él, cuánto deseaba pasar más tiempo con él. Cómo rápidamente prefería estar solo con él que cuando Mick se juntaba. Y, por supuesto, que fácil había sido saltar a algo más con él. Cómo se daba cuenta ahora de que sus sentimientos por Len eran mucho más fuertes que cualquier cosa que hubiera sentido por Iris. Barry miró a Lisa que solo le estaba sonriendo dulcemente.

—Creo… creo que tienes razón.

— ¡Por supuesto que la tengo! –ella le sonrió mientras le apretaba la mano otra vez. — ¡Así que deja de preocuparte por estupideces y acepta el hecho de que amas a mi hermano! y no dejes que ese 'Chico Imbécil' te moleste.

Barry se rió.

—Sí… –aunque Chico Imbécil siempre lo molestara. Barry golpeó su hombro contra ella y ella lo hizo de vuelta, ambos riendo.

—Vale, ¡No me gusta esto! ¡Ustedes dos sepárense AHORA! –Len se paró frente a ellos, jadeando. Debió haber corrido de donde sea que había visto a Cisco.

— ¡Lenny! –dijo Lisa alegremente. Barry le sonrió, sin saber qué tan enojado estaba con él. Len todavía estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento. No parecía enojado, más preocupado. Como ni Lisa ni Barry hicieron un movimiento, Len se acercó al lado de Barry y deslizó la silla de Lisa lejos. Ella soltó su mano e hizo un puchero. — ¡Pero Lenny! ¡Me gusta Barry también, deberías compartir!

Len se sentó al lado de Barry, que estaba al otro lado de la mesa frente a Lisa.

—No jugare ese juego contigo, Lisa –se volvió hacia Barry, con rostro serio. —Tu y yo estamos teniendo una conversación sobre esto Escarlata.

—Lo siento –Barry le hizo una mueca.

—Como dije Lenny, hice que te mintiera. Incluso lo amenace.

Len se giró hacia ella.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡Porque quería conocer a mi futuro cuñado! –hizo un puchero. Barry sacudió la cabeza y le sonrió, ella era realmente imposible a veces.

—Losa, esto no es gracioso. Sabes cuánto odio que me mientan –Len estaba enojado,

—Lo sé. De verdad Lenny, solo quería pasar tiempo con Barry solo. Conocerlo sin que te cierres sobre él –ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Liz… –se estaba poniendo frustrado.

—Sí, ¡Sí! ¡Lo sé! Como dije Lenny, mi culpa. Pero ahora se está haciendo tarde y debo irme –se levantó de su silla. —Hermano, siempre es bueno verte, incluso cuando estás enojado. Barry… –lo miró y sonrió alegremente. — ¡No pienses demasiado! –le guiñó el ojo y salió de Jitters.

Barry le sonrió cuando la vio irse. Sí, no más pensar demasiado. Barry iba a disfrutar cualquier tiempo que tuviera con Len durante todo este asunto 'falso tal vez real' que tenían. Se giró hacia Len que parecía confundido.

—Qué tal si vamos a tu apartamento –Barry se inclinó y lo besó suavemente en los labios. Presionó su frente contra la suya y sonrió.

— ¿De qué me perdí? –preguntó Len confundido.

—Nada –dijo Barry poniéndose de pie y agarrando la mano de Len. —Vamos –los únicos pensamientos de Barry era de cuánto deseaba estar con Len… para ser solo suyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas de** **l traductor:**
> 
> HE-EY. Lamento la demora.
> 
> Estaba procrastinando, lol. No me odien~
> 
> Anyway, gracias por leer, nos vemos a la otra.


	4. Mimado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doble cita con Iris y Eddie…

Llegaron al departamento en muy poco tiempo. Len entró primero, arrojando sus llaves y chaqueta sobre la mesa antes de girarse hacia Barry. Barry cerró nerviosamente la puerta y lo miró. Todavía estaba enojado, pero parecía no seguro de qué decir en ese momento. Barry decidió acercarse a él, poniendo sus manos alrededor de su cintura.

—Lo siento. No debería haber mentido.

—No, no deberías haberlo hecho –miró a Barry por un momento antes de abrazarlo con fuerza, colocando su cabeza sobre su hombro. —Mira Barry, sé que esto fue inofensivo y no tengo motivos para estar enojado. Yo solo… –respiró profundamente, tratando de descifrar qué decir. —No puedo explicar la sensación que tuve cuando vi a Cisco y tú no estabas con él. Automáticamente pensé que estabas con otra persona. No sé quién, tal vez Iris llegó antes, pero no importó. Solo salté a la conclusión de que estabas traicionándome y yo… –su voz se convirtió en casi un susurró al final.

Barry lo abrazó más fuerte, besando su cuello, antes de apartarse y tomar su rostro entre sus manos.

—Hey, lo siento cariño. No debería haber hecho eso y nunca lo haré, lo prometo –lo besó ligeramente en los labios. Barry no quería que Len dudara de él, nunca.

—Está bien, Escarlata. Como dije, sé que estoy siendo un tonto.

—Muy tonto –le sonrió Barry. —Si lo supieras lo atado a tu dedo que me tienes… –Barry se mordió el labio, una idea viniendo. — ¿Qué tal si te lo compensó? –Len lo miró, instantáneamente intrigado. Barry lo besó de nuevo, metiendo la lengua en la boca de Len y haciéndolo sucio como pudo. Se apartó del abrazo de Len, quitándose los zapatos. Lo miró y le dio una sonrisa. Pasando junto a él, dando media vuelta y caminó hacia atrás para mantener la mirada fija en Len, que se giró al instante para verlo. Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo hacia el dormitorio de Len. Le sonrió tímidamente mientras levantaba su camisa sobre su cabeza y la arrojaba al piso, dejando su pecho desnudo. Llegó a la puerta de la habitación de Len y antes de entrar, comenzó a desabrocharse el cinturón y los pantalones, levantándole la ceja al Len congelado. Rió mientras giraba y entraba en su habitación, fuera de su vista. Barry escuchó a Len prácticamente tropear cuando comenzó a moverse de nuevo, debe haberse quitado las botas ya que Barry las escuchó golpear el piso en algún lugar del pasillo. Barry esperó hasta que supo que Len estaba en la puerta. Miró por encima de su hombro hacia él antes de inclinarse y quitarse los jeans. Se levantó y se volvió hacia él, sonriendo. Su mano se deslizó por su pecho hasta que llegó a su entrepierna, tanteándose a través de su ropa interior.

— ¿Qué me estás haciendo, Escarlata? –se quejó Len.

Barry caminó hasta la cama y se subió, poniéndose sobre sus rodillas. Le hizo un gesto a Len para que fuera hacia él. Len llegó al pie de la cama, abrazó a Barry y lo besó con brusquedad. La mano de Len se desplazó por toda su espalda, sintiéndolo por completo. Barry tarareó en el beso antes de apartarse.

—Quiero mostrarte cuánto soy tuyo, Lenny –Barry le besó la nariz. —Quiero que veas cuánto me importas –le besó la mejilla. —Para que sepas que no hay forma de que pueda traicionarte –siguió acercándose a su oído. —Quiero ser completamente tuyo esta noche Lenny –Barry succionó el lóbulo de su oreja. —Quiero finalmente tenerte dentro de mí –susurró.

—Joooooder –los dedos de Len se clavaron en los costados de Barry. Iba a tener moretones allí por la mañana.

Barry se rió y se lanzó sobre la cama de Len. Se inclinó u sacó la última prenda de vestir antes de recostar y mirar a Len. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo para sonreírle, pero sus nervios eran demasiado fuertes a este punto, sabía que estaba sonrojado. Barry nunca tendría la confianza para hacer esto con nadie, pero con Len, sentía que tenía que hacer esto. La boca de Len se relajó, respirando con dureza. Se arrastró lentamente sobre la cama, mirando cada parte del cuerpo desnudo de Barry debajo de él. Finalmente se presionó contra él, su boca se apoderó por completo de la de Barry. Su lengua se sumergió, explorando cada parte de ella. Barry empujó sus caderas hacia él. La tela de sus jeans era demasiado gruesa en su piel desnuda, pero no le importó. Tiró de la camisa de Len, tratando de acercarlo más. Len se levantó por un momento, una mano se acercó al dobladillo de la camisa y la sacó por su encima de su cabeza. Volvió a baja para besarlo, pero algo captó la atención de Barry. Empujó a Len hacia a atrás y miró su pecho. Había cicatrices cubriendo todo su pecho. Algunas eran enormes marcas de quemaduras, otras eran cortes, grandes y pequeños. Había uno masivo en su abdomen, justo arriba de su ombligo. Barry estaba completamente conmocionado.

— ¿Lenny…? –Barry preguntó preocupado. Miró a Len que parecía igual de confundido. Se miró a sí mismo y luego a Barry.

—Yo… lo siento… debería haberte advertido… –se inclinó sobre sus rodillas pero mantuvo su mirada baja,

— ¿Qué paso? –todo lo que podía pensar eran las palabras de Lisa de antes.

' _Puedo decirte que no es una historia feliz…'_

Len lo miró sombrío.

—No es algo de lo que quiera hablar en este momento Escarlata –su mirada volvió a bajar. —Debería haber mantenido la camisa, usualmente lo hago… solo… lo olvidé…

Barry se sentó y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, haciendo que lo mirara.

—Puedes decírmelo cuando quieras, o nunca si lo deseas. Lo que sea que quieras –lo besó suavemente en los labios. —Ahora, ¿Qué hay de volver a lo que estábamos haciendo? –Barry lo jaló hacia abajo y se acostó en la cama, besándolo de nuevo.

— ¿Estás seguro? –susurró.

Barry ni siquiera le respondió, lo besó bruscamente mientras empujaba su duro miembro hacia él y gemía. Len no necesitó que se lo dijera dos veces. Sus manos comenzaron a vagar por el cuerpo de Barry, besando y marcando su cuello. Bajó y succionó el pezón de Barry, lo que le hizo gemir. Se movió al otro, dándole la misma atención. Barry no pudo soportar mucho más, atrajo su cabeza y lo besó. Le encantaba la sensación de tener la piel desnuda de Len contra su pecho. Sus manos bajaron a los jeans de Len y comenzaron a desabrocharlos. Los quería fuera de inmediato. Len se apartó nuevamente para quitárselos, dejándolo finalmente desnudo. Barry se mordió el labio mientras lo miraba. Era magnifico, incluso las cicatrices de alguna manera lo hacían más hermoso. Volvió a caer sobre él, sus miembros frotándose uno contra el otro. Barry gimió y se apretó contra él.

—Escarlata –Len susurró.

—Lenny, por favor… ¡Quiero más!

El brazo de Len se extendió hasta su cajón, sacando su lubricante sin tener que mirar. Barry estaba familiarizado con esa parte. Después de la primera vez, Len había usado sus dedos en él con frecuencia. Esta noche, sin embargo, Barry quería lago más que solo un dedo. Len besó suavemente a Barry en los labios y se sentó de nuevo, abriendo la botella y cubriéndose los dedos.

—Extiende esas piernas para mí, cariño.

Barry hizo lo que le dijeron, abriendo sus muslos. Len se sentó sobre sus rodillas y su mano descendió, encontrando de inmediato si agujero. Len metió fácilmente un dedo y comenzó a trabajar para abrir a Barry.

— ¡Lenny! –gimió Barry.

Se inclinó y comenzó a succionar el miembro duro de Barry. Su dedo siguió moviéndose hacia adentro y fuera hasta que empujó un segundo. Una vez que ya no sintió demasiada tensión, sus dedos comenzaron abrirse como tijeras, abriéndolo más. Barry gimió con impotencia mientras Len seguía moviendo la cabeza, no podía tener suficiente de esa sensación. Le encantaba cuando Len usaba sus dedos, la sola idea hizo que Barry tuviera sueños húmedos. Empezó a empujarse contra los dedos de Len, queriendo que profundizaran. Len finalmente se levantó, mirando a Barry.

—Te ves hermoso Escarlata –respiró profundamente —, aquí justo para mí.

Empezó a sentir que el tercer dedo presionaba. Esta parte era nueva, nunca se había abierto tanto. La presión se sentía demasiado y muy poco a la vez. Len comenzó a empujar con más fuerza, Barry gimió incontrolablemente. Miró a Len que solo lo observaba, con sus ojos llenos de admración.

—Lenny, por favor… Ah –solo lo quería dentro ahora.

—Sí cariño –Len sacó lentamente los dedos, limpiándolos en el edredón. Extendió una mano a hacia su cajón y sacó un condón. Después de rodarlo, lubricó su miembro a fondo. Barry lo miró con emoción. Se inclinó y besó a Barry.

—Si es demasiado, solo dime, me detendré de inmediato. ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí –Barry le sonrió.

Se apoyó sobre sus brazos mientras el otro se inclinaba y se guiaba. Barry sintió que su cabeza comenzaba a presionarlo. Se sentía increíblemente grande. Len ejerció presión suficiente para que finalmente su cabeza atravesara el apretado anillo. Barry siseó ante la sensación. Todo su cuerpo estaba demasiado tenso y sabía que tenía que relajarse.

— ¿Estás bien Escarlata?

—Sí, perfecto, cariño –Barry extendió la mano hacia él. Barry perezosamente lo besó y sintió que Len se empujaba más profundo, poco a poco. —Augh, Lenny… mmm…

Len comenzó a besar sus mejillas y su frente, animándolo a relajarse aún más.

—Casi allí, solo un poco más.

Barry sintió que podía venirse solo por la presión del pene de Len llenándolo por completo. Len empujó una vez más, fuerte, y finalmente tocó fondo. Su respiración era dura en el oído de Barry.

—Mierda, eres tan grande.

Le besó el cuello.

—Te sientes tan perfecto, Escarlata –sus brazos comenzaron a frotar los costados de Barry. Barry envolvió sus piernas de alrededor de Len, sosteniéndolo más cerca.

Esperó un momento, dándole a Barry la oportunidad de ajustarse un poco antes de comenzar a retirarse lento, y luego volviendo a entrar. Barry gimió en voz alta, queriendo más. Len se apoyó de nuevo sobre sus codos y lentamente comenzó a envestir a Barry. Pequeños cambios al principio, pero una vez que sintió que Barry se relajaba más, comenzó a a salir y empujar más fuerte hacia dentro.

— ¡Sí…! –gimió Barry.

— ¿Estás disfrutando mi polla Escarlata? –Len le susurró al oído.

—Sí –la respiración de Barry se contrajo mientras Len empujaba más fuerte —ah, joder… ¡Te sientes increíble!

— ¡Eso es cierto! –Len dijo entre respiraciones. —Soy el único que puede hacerte sentir así –miró a Barry a los ojos mientras su mano iba a su rostro —solo rogaras por mi polla –lo besó bruscamente. —solo yo sabré como suenas, como te ves, que sientes cuando eres llenado con mi polla –gruñó mientras empujaba más fuerte.

— ¡Lenny! –Barry era un desastre, estaba cerca de venirse. Len seguía golpeando su próstata con cada embestida, no iba a durar mucho más. Levantó las manos y agarró los hombros de Len, tirando de él para besarlo mientras empujaba sus caderas hacia arriba.

La mente de Barry disminuyó su velocidad. La dura respiración de Len justo al lado de su oreja. La sensación de sus músculos contrayéndose bajo sus manos mientras embestía dentro de él. La sensación del calor saliendo de él. Los dedos de Len clavándose alrededor de sus caderas. El sonido del choque de sus cuerpos uniéndose. El miembro de Len enterrándose una y otra vez en él. Su mente se quedó en blanco y finalmente se vino, sin tocarse.

— ¡Lenny! –sintió su semen caliente derramándose entre sus cuerpos. Len lo montó a través de su orgasmo, gimiendo en su oído. Las manos de Len soltaron sus caderas y se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura mientras comenzó a empujar más rápido. El cuerpo de Barry ahora estaba flácido, tomando lo que Len le daba. Estaba empezando a ser demasiado.

—Escarlata –Len gimió ruidosamente, empujando las caderas esporádicamente cuando finalmente se vino. Barry podía sentir en latido del miembro de Len. No podía imaginar algo más ardiente. Barry suspiró mientras se relajaba en la cama mientras Len se sentaba, ambos recuperando el aliento. Finalmente se levantó antes de besarlo dulcemente y se retiró con lentitud. Los sostuvo cerca mientras lentamente los movía para recostarse sobre sus costados, quitándole su peso a Barry. Lo miró por un momento. — ¿Estás bien? –susurró bruscamente, Barry asintió. Comenzó a besar su mandíbula, mejilla, nariz, frente, haciendo reír a Barry,

—Para eso –sonrió.

—No puedo evitarlo, eres tan lindo Escarlata.

—No, ¡Tú eres el lindo!

—Bueno, ¡Tú eres hermoso! –devolvió.

— ¡Tú eres atractivo!

—Ummm… ¡Eres precioso!

— ¡Estas tan bien como el carajo! –Len se rió en voz alta. —Allí tienes, ¡Yo gano! –Barry lo besó. Sentía que ningún momento podría igualar este. Estaba tan feliz, solo estaba con Len, perteneciéndole.

Len se movió y comenzó a levantarse, haciendo que Barry hiciera un puchero.

—Cálmate Escarlata, tenemos que limpiarnos. Entonces podemos abrazarnos toda la noche, prometido –Barry se dio cuenta de que tenía un desastre en todo el estómago, y algo de eso también estaba en Len. —Espera aquí. Conseguiré una toalla para que puedas limpiarte.

Len se puso de pie y salió de la habitación. Barry disfrutó de la vista ya que no se molestó con la ropa. Regresó después de deshacerse del condón y con una toallita húmeda para Barry. después de limpiar la mayor parte, Len volvió a la cama, abrazandolo por detrás.

—Eres oficialmente mío Escarlata –suspiró Len.

— ¿Pensé que ya estaba establecido? –bromeó Barry.

—Cierto, pero ahora es más oficial… Puse mi estampa.

—Más como tu polla en…

Len se rió libremente.

— ¿Cómo sería mi vida sin ti Barry?

Barry se rió.

—Mmm… aburrido… y todavía tendrías el caso de bolas azules –Barry giró la cabeza ligeramente y lo miró. —Estoy realmente feliz ahora Lenny, por ti. Gracias.

—Igual aquí Escarlata. Nunca he sido más feliz –se inclinó y lo besó suavemente y ambos se acomodaron para dormir.

Barry lentamente se alejó, sintiendo a Len presionando detrás de él, sus brazos fuertemente alrededor de su cintura, su respiración detrás de su cuello y su oreja. Sonrió para sí mismo, estaba realmente feliz. No se arrepintió de una sola elección que condujo hasta este momento. Solo quería quedarse en los brazos de Len para siempre.

Barry se despertó cálido, metido debajo del pecho de Len. Se quedó quiero, escuchándolo dormir suavemente. No había mucha luz en la habitación, pero todavía era suficiente para que Barry viera todas las cicatrices en su pecho. Barry no podía creer que alguien le hubiera hacho algo como esto a Len. Ahora recordaba que Len siempre parecía usar algo de manga larga, sus antebrazos eran lo único que había visto en su vida. Len siempre mantuvo el torso y la parte superior de los brazos escondidos. Se preguntó su Mick sabía de ellos. Habían sido amigos desde la escuela secundaria, así que tal vez. Quería saber qué sucedió, quería saber quién había hecho esto, cómo había sobrevivido, pero recordó que Lisa le había dicho que no presionara. Len le diría, o no, pero de cualquier forma Barry tenía que estar bien con eso. Decidió que no debería sentarse allí y meditar demasiado. Con mucho cuidado, lentamente se quitó a Len. Esperaba que se despertara, siempre imaginó a Len de sueño ligero, pero siguió durmiendo justo cuando Barry finalmente se levantó de la cama. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, especialmente su espalda…  _lo valía_.

Agarró sus pantalones del suelo y salió de la habitación. Abrió la puerta de la habitación de Mick y vio que llegó a la casa en algún momento de la noche. Había empezado a permanecer más alejado, incluso Len lo había notado. Le habían preguntado a dónde iba, pero soltó un gruñido y se fue. Len pesó que se lo diría si era importante, así que lo dejaron en paz. Fue a la cocina y allanó su refrigerador para ver qué podía preparar para el desayuno. Ni Len ni Mick cocinaban, así que estaba muy limitado. Encontró algunos huevos y tocino. Definitivamente tenían pan, ya que lo único que hacían eran sándwiches.

— ¿Supongo que huevos revueltos, tocino y tostadas…? –Barry se rió, realmente necesitaban más en su cocina.

Puso la cafetera y comenzó a freír el tocino y los huevos. Todo el departamento comenzó a oler como el desayuno. Barry imaginó que eso despertaría a los chicos.

Tal como predijo, Len entró vestido con una camiseta de manga larga y sus pantalones de pijama. Miró a Barry por un momento y luego a la comida. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Se acercó a Barry que todavía estaba frente a la estufa y lo abrazó por detrás, besando su cuello.

—Buenas Escarlata.

—Buenos días Lenny.

Él suspiró.

—Me gusta esto.

Barry giró su cabeza hacia él.

— ¿Gustar qué?

—Despertándote aquí, haciéndome el desayuno –le besó la mejilla.

—Simplemente te gusta que te alimenten –bromeó Barry.

—Eso podría ser cierto –tomó rápidamente uno de los trozos de tocino que se habían estado enfriando en un plato y se fue riendo.

— ¡Hey! –Barry sacudió la cabeza. Len agarró una taza y la llenó con el café que ya estaba listo.

Mick salió de su habitación, nada más que boxers.

—Desayuno, gracias a MI Escarlata –dijo Len con orgullo.

Mick gruñó, Barry supuso que ese era el código de 'lo apruebo'. Se dirigió a la cocina y se sirvió una taza de café.

Barry preparó los platos con comida y le paso uno a Mick, luego otro a Len. Mick se fue a su sillón reclinable y se sentó mientras Len lo hacía en el sofá, ambos empezando a ver las noticias. Barry se rió, tenían una mesa de comedor perfectamente buena, pero nunca se usaba. Tomó su propio café y comida, y fue a sentarse junto a Len.

—No está mal chico –dijo Mick con la boca llena de tocino.

—Esto no es nada –se rió Barry —, si tuvieras algunos ingredientes reales, podría haber hecho más.

— ¿Cómo qué? –gruñó Mick.

—No sé, pancakes, tostadas francesas, ¿Omelets?

— ¿Qué más puedes hacer? –preguntó Len intrigado.

—Cualquier cosa en realidad. Mi mamá me enseñó a cocinar. A Iris siempre le gustaron mis platillos de pasta –dijo pensativamente.

—Len, llévalo a comprar comestibles.

—Ya lo estoy agregando a los planes, Mick –rió Len.

Mick limpio su plato y decidió volver a dormir. Aparentemente había regresado hace solo unas horas. Len y Barry se pusieron cómodos en el sofá mientras terminaban su propia comida. Barry se desplazó a través de su teléfono, revisando mensajes mientras Len continuaba viendo la televisión. Pasó sus mensajes de Len y recordó algo que le molestaba,

—Hey, ¿No es hora de que me des una foto apropiada? –Barry hizo un puchero. Cuando se hizo amigo de Len y Mick, quería una foto de ellos para sus contactos. La de Mick casi parecía una foto policial, pero al menos le dio a Barry una. Len se había negado y lo único que Barry consiguió fue un acercamiento de su mano dándole el dedo medio. —Quiero decir, eres mi novio, ¿No merezco una buena foto para mirar y no un 'jódete'?

—Cierto, ¿Qué tal si te doy una foto de mi polla? –Len le guiñó un ojo.

Barry puso los ojos en blanco.

—Lenny…

—Vale, vale Escarlata. Simplemente no me gustan las fotos –miró a Barry por un momento y luego, sonriendo, lo atrajo hacia él. Los colocó juntos y agarró el teléfono de Barry. Barry sonrió cuando se inclinó más hacia él y tomó una foto de los dos. Luego, mientras Len besaba su mejilla haciendo reír a Barry, tomó otra. Barry giró la cabeza y lo besó suavemente en los labios. Escuchó la cámara de nuevo.

Se apartó tomando el teléfono y mirando las fotos. Len se recostó, mirándolo. Barry ni siquiera sabía qué imagen elegir. Jugó con su teléfono por un minuto y luego, una vez que estuvo satisfecho, le mostró a Len. La pantalla mostraba su información de contacto, la imagen de ellos sentados juntos ahora era su ícono.

— ¿Así que fuiste con esa? –preguntó con sorpresa.

—Presiona la tecla de inicio.

Len se inclinó y tomó el teléfono, presionando el botón. El fondo de Barry ahora era Len besándolo en la mejilla. Len sonrió mientras comenzaba a hacer algo en su teléfono.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Robando tus fotos e idea.

Barry escuchó la alerta de Len. Le devolvió a Barry si teléfono y notó que Len se había enviado un mensaje con las tres imágenes. Len estableció su fondo, escogiendo la tercera foto de ambos besándose. Barry había decidido no usar esa porque su propio rostro era más prominente.

—Ves, ¿No es mejor? –Barry le sonrió.

—Sí –dijo mirando su teléfono. Se inclinó y besó a Barry —, vamos Escarlata. Necesitamos prepararnos.

— ¿Huh?

—Mick no estaba bromeando, y yo tampoco. Te llevaré a la tienda y conseguiremos algo de comida. Quiero probar todos tus platillos. No toleraré que Iris sea la única que los haya probado.

Barry se sonrojó.

—Mi cocina no es la gran cosa… pero está bien.

—Y, tendremos esa cena está noche, ¿Recuerdas?

—Oh sí… –no había pensado en eso desde la reunión con Lisa anoche.

El rostro de Len se volvió más serio.

—Y solo estoy preguntando esto por  _Iris_  –levantó las manos y las sacudió de forma sarcástica. — ¿Soy tu novio esta noche o solo tu amigo? –su mirada se posó en sus pantalones, donde comenzó a jugar con un hilo, tratando de parecer indiferente.

Barry lo miró con un poco de diversión. Estaba realmente emocionado de contarle a Iris sobre su relación, pero aparentemente Len pensaba lo contrario. Barry se levantó y se sentó en el regazo de Len. Acunó su rostro y lo besó suavemente. Presionando su frente contra la de él, sus pulgares frotando su mandíbula.

—La idea de tenerte a mi lado por horas y no ser capaz de hacer esto me volvería loco –le sonrió. —Si te parece bien, me gustaría presentarte como mi novio.

Len lo miró y sonrió.

— ¿Sí?

—Por supuesto, Lenny, ¿Tienes idea de lo emocionado que estoy? EL Leonard Snart, alias Capitán Cold, es MI novio. Si pudiera, lo gritaría a las cuatro vientos –lo miró con aire de suficiencia. Len se rió, sacudiendo la cabeza. Se veía tan guapo que Barry no pudo resistir. —Así que… no tenemos que irnos ahora mismo, a la tienda… ¿Verdad?

— ¿Qué tienes en mente, Escarlata?

—Mmm… qué es lo que me dijiste una vez 'tengo necesidades de las que tienes que ocúpate,  _novio'_  –ronroneó.

Barry gritó cuando Len se levantó de repente, llevándose a Barry con él.

—No te preocupes cariño, me haré cargo de ti.

Barry envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y se aferró con más fuerza. Se inclinó y comenzó a succionar el cuello de Len mientras se dirigían a la habitación.

Terminó jugando mucho más tiempo con Len de lo que debería. Se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió con su ropa del día anterior antes de llevar a Len a la tienda y comprar lo que parecía ser todo allí. Aparentemente, los platillos de pasta estaban en la parte superior, ya que eso es lo que mencionó que a Iris le gustaba, los celos de Len asomándose. Después de llevar todas las compras al apartamento, Barry finalmente se despidió de Len y regresó a su dormitorio. Barry estuvo con Cisco un tiempo antes de estar listo para la cena. Se suponía que iba a encontrarse con Iris y Eddie alrededor de las siete en el pequeño restaurante Italiano que Iris y él frecuentaban en la escuela secundaria. Después de una ducha más profunda y haberse cambiado unas diez veces, finalmente decidió ponerse unos pantalones grises oscuros y una camisa roja, doblando las mangas hasta el codo. Siguió jugando con su cabello en el espejo.

Cisco suspiró.

—Te ves bien Barry, deja de inquietarte –rodó los ojos. Estaba recostado en su cama leyendo uno de sus libros.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero Cisco, ¡Es LEN! ¿Sabes lo ardiente que es? Quiero decir, tengo que trabajar duro para asegurarme de que me veo bien también… para él… ¿Sabes?

—Nope, no puedo decir que me identifico, Barry –dijo secamente.

Llamaron a la puerta, haciendo que Barry saltara. Abrió la puerta y encontró a Len en el otro lado. Usaba unos pantalones negros con un suéter azul marino. Le sonrió, la boca de Barry se secó mientras se mordía el labio. Len se veía lo suficientemente bien como para ser comido.

—Hola Escarlata –se inclinó y le besó la mejilla —, te ves increíble –lo miró de arriba abajo. —Me encantas en rojo.

—Gracias –sonrió tímidamente.

—Supongo que cambiarte diez millones de veces valió la pena –dijo Cisco tumbado en su cama.

El rostro de Barry decidió hacer juego con su camisa roja. Con los dientes apretados respondió: —Gracias Cisco –tomó su chaqueta y golpeó a Cisco en la frente antes de salir, haciendo reír a Len.

Salieron al pasillo y se dirigieron al estacionamiento.

—Entonces… ¿TE has cambiado cuántas veces?

—Shush –se sonrojó.

Len se rió entre dientes.

— ¿Nervioso Escarlata? Quiero decir, supongo que deberías estarlo. Doble cita con Iris…

—No tuvo nada que ver con ella. Solo quería verme bien… para ti… –se encogió de hombros.

Len se detuvo por un momento y le sonrió. Lo abrazó y lo besó suavemente.

—Bueno, hiciste un excelente trabajo, te ves increíbles. Aunque te ves genial en todo.

Barry caminaba sobre las nubes, amaba cómo Len siempre le decía cosas tan dulces. Se dio cuenta de que estaban en el estacionamiento ahora, pero la motocicleta de Len no estaba en ningún lado.

—Umm… ¿Caminaremos hasta allí?

— ¡Ha! No Escarlata, tengo auto –se acercó a un Mustang 67 clásico de aspecto increíble, completamente negro.

— ¿De verdad?

Len lo miró confundido.

—Sí, no puedo usar una motocicleta para todo.

—Pero… qué… ¿Este auto?

—Sí –miró el auto y luego a Barry. — ¿No te gusta?

— ¡Cómo a alguien no puede gustarle este auto! Quiero decir, ¿Cómo tiene un estudiante universitario este auto?

—Padres ricos… ¿Hola? –respondió Len con sarcasmo.

—Estás mimado –sacudió la cabeza.

Len abrió la puerta de copiloto e hizo un gesto para que Barry entrara. Cuando se sentó, Len se inclinó y lo besó.

—Sí, siempre tengo lo que quiero. Te tengo, ¿O no? –Barry rodó los ojos.

Len cerró la puerta y dio la vuelta por el otro lado para entrar. Encendió el auto y se dirigió hacia el restaurante.

Llegaron unos pocos minutos antes. Barry esperó afuera mientras Len entraba para que la anfitriona pusiera sus nombres en la lista. Barry se movió lentamente, era mediados de noviembre, por lo que el clima empezaba a ser frío, especialmente por la noche.

— ¡Barry! –vino una voz desde atrás.

Barry se giró.

— ¡Iris! –se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Estaba usando un precioso vestido verde que le llegaba a las rodillas. Llevaba una chaqueta negra, ya que el vestido parecía sin mangas. Se veía hermosa.

Miró a Barry y luego lo miró a los ojos.

— ¿Dónde está? –dijo con una amenaza.

—Dentro, poniendo nuestros nombres, cálmate.

—Bien, bueno Barry –se giró hacia un hombre alto y rubio detrás de ella —, este es Eddie. Eddie, este es mi mejor amigo Barry.

Eddie le sonrió brillantemente mientras extendía su mano.

—Un placer conocerte, Barry, he escuchado mucho de ti –Barry tuvo que admitir que era muy guapo.

Barry le estrechó la mano.

— ¿Con suerte buenas cosas…? –miró de soslayo a Iris.

Iris estaba a punto de hablar cuando sus ojos se abrieron con una sonrisa. Agarró el brazo de Barry y lo apretó fuertemente mientras susurraba: —Oh. Por. Dios. Barry, sus fotografías no le hacen justicia.

Barry pareció confundido por un momento hasta que sintió una mano presionarse contra la parte baja de su espalda y luego, Len se colocó a su lado. Iris soltó su brazo y le sonrió brillantemente.

—Bueno bueno, ¿Len me imagino?

— ¿Iris? –él sonrió de vuelta.

Iris finalmente miró a Barry por un momento antes de darse cuenta.

—Oh sí, ¡Lo siento! Barry, esta es la famosa Iris –hizo un gesto hacia ella y Len le estrechó la mano —, y este es su novio Eddie –se acercó y le estrechó la mano a Eddie, asintiendo hacia él. —Chicos, este es Len –miró a Iris quien levantó una ceja expectante hacia él, se rió entre dientes. —Mi novio –Len le apretó el costado.

— ¡Lo sabía! –chilló. — ¡Barry Allen, me mentiste!

— ¿Cuándo?

— ¡Te pregunte si tenías un flechazo en él y lo negabas!

Barry pensó y recordó que ella le había preguntado eso la última vez que se encontraron.

—Bueno, para ser justos, no estaba saliendo con él entonces –Barry intentó defenderse.

— ¿Cuándo se juntaron?

Barry se mordió el labio y miró a Len y luego a Iris.

—Esa noche… –ella puso los ojos en blanco. —, vale, ¡No me había dado cuenta de que tenía un flechazo hasta esa noche! –hizo un mohín mientras todos se reían.

La anfitriona salió y los llamó, su mesa ya estaba lista. Entraron y se sentaron en la pequeña mesa junto a la ventana. Barry y Eddie estaban sentados uno frente al otro, Len e Iris a su lado respectivamente. Pidieron sus bebidas y comida y comenzaron una pequeña charla.

—Entonces, Len, conseguí la historia de Barry, pero quiero escuchar el otro lado. ¿Cómo conociste a Barry?

Len sonrió cuando Barry gimió.

—Por dónde empezar –miró de reojo a Barry por un momento, el sonrojo de Barry ya estaba subiendo. —Bueno, al comienzo del semestre tenemos una  _maravillosa_  conferencia donde todos los grupos deportivos se reúnen en el gimnasio para que cualquiera que esté interesado pueda hacer preguntas y todo eso.  _Odio_  ese día, por cierto, trato de evitar ir todos los años, pero aparentemente dado que soy el capitán del equipo de hockey, TENGO que estar allí.

—Eso sería molesto, no tenemos nada de eso en nuestra universidad –Eddie intervino.

—Alégrate –respondió Len. —, así que, durante ese día ya horrible, decidí que necesitaba un poco de aire fresco… además quería alejarme de todos los molestos estudiantes de primer año .Len observó a Iris y Barry que parecían ofendidos. Se rió mientras continuaba. —Comencé a abrirme paso entre la multitud, Mick, mi compañero de habitación, me siguió solo para asegurarse de que no me escapara. Sí, tengo una tendencia a huir durante ese día –todos se rieron. —Estaba pasando cuando de repente alguien choca contra mí, con fuerza. Ahora, eso hubiera sido suficientemente malo, pero luego sentí algo mojado sobre mi camisa, y cuando miré hacia abajo… yup, mi camisa estaba completamente empapada de agua. No sé cómo alguien podría derramar una botella de agua entera al chocar contra alguien –giró su cabeza hacia Barry, que inmediatamente miró por la ventana, fingiendo estar interesado en otra cosa.

Iris y Eddie se rieron de él. Barry finalmente se giró y lo miró.

—Hey, soy torpe, vale –le hizo un puchero.

—Me encanta tu torpeza –se inclinó y beso sus labios. —Así que de regreso a mi historia. Estaba enojado, más que molesto. Levanté la vista, listo para golpear al tipo y… –Len respiró profundamente —…Barry Allen entró en mi vida. –Iris chilló mientras Barry ponía los ojos en blanco, pero no pudo evitar sonreír. —Mis ganas de pelear me dejaron inmediatamente mientras miraba esos ojos verdes de Bambi que parecían aterrorizados. Entonces este chico, tan lindo como el carajo, empezó a enloquecer, pidiéndome disculpas e incluso comenzando a darme palmaditas en mi camisa, haciendo que el agua empapara más mi camisa –de nuevo, miró a Barry que todavía estaba haciendo pucheros. Len tomó su mano por un beso, y continuó sosteniéndola, entrelazando sus dedos. —Terminé diciéndole que estaba bien, pero insistió en recompensarme. Decidió aprovechar, porque uno, finalmente tuve una razón para abandonar la estúpida conferencia, y dos, pude conseguir una cita con un tipo súper lindo. Entonces, le digo que venga conmigo a mi departamento para que pueda cambiarme y luego pueda llevarme por un café, lo cual hizo. A partir de ahí nos hicimos amigos rápidamente y ahora somos más… –terminó mirando directamente a Barry.

— ¡Eso fue muy dulce! Tu versión es mucho mejor –Iris arrulló.

Barry solo miró a Len y sonrió. Se inclinó y besó a Len en la mejilla.

—Sí, su versión es mucho mejor –la historia era cómo había sucedido, pero Barry no pudo evitar cuestionar los sentimientos de Len en la historia. ¿Honestamente se había sentido así o simplemente lo estaba agregando a la historia esta noche? De cualquier manera, a Barry le encantó. Se giró de regreso a la mesa. —Vale, adelante y ríanse –apretó los labios hacia Iris y Eddie.

—Oh no Barry, Eddie no puede reírse –ella lo miró diabólicamente. —Veras, Eddie aquí no fue fluido EN ABSOLUTO –fue el turno de Eddie de gemir. —Se me acercó lo que fue –lo miró mientras su dedo índice tocaba su labio. —, ¿Seis veces? –Eddie asintió. —Sí, seis veces se acercó a mí y luego se quedó allí. A veces logró hablar sobre el clima, pero por lo demás, simplemente de quedó allí.

—Vale, para ser justo, ¡Ella es realmente ardiente! Me armé de valor, pero cuando ella estaba frente a mí… simplemente no sé… –Eddie intervino haciendo que Len y Barry se rieran.

—La sexta vez que vino, me apiadé de él y decidí invitarlo a tomar algo, lo que lo dejó sin palabras –soltó una risita. —No estoy segura de que de los chicos tímidos y agradables que me atrapa.

—Estoy contigo en esa Iris –Len le sonrió.

Eddie y Barry se miraron el uno al otro hasta que Barry finalmente dijo.

—Bueno, creo que realmente somos ganadores aquí –tomó su bebida y la levantó hacia Eddie. —Por anotar con dos bellezas.

Eddie sonrió alegremente.

— ¡Sí! –y chocó sus bebidas.

La noche trascurrió sin problemas. Estaban hablando constantemente, contando historias. Iris se aseguró de contar cualquier historia vergonzosa que se le ocurriera sobre Barry. Su comida fue servida, pero no detuvo la conversación. Una vez que terminaron sus platos, todos pudieron postre. Iris estaba contando una vez su historia y la de Barry.

—…así que después de practicar nuestra rutina de baile durante meses, las chicas y yo estábamos listas para ese show de talentos. Finalmente era la noche y estábamos detrás del escenario preparándonos. Entonces uno de nuestros profesores entró enloquecido porque uno de los concursantes no se presentó. Aparentemente, iba a alterar el tiempo si alguien no lo llenaba. Entonces, veo a Barry, que estaba trabajando en los bastidores, así que empecé a suplicarle que hiciera algo. Le dije 'solo baila, di un poema, cualquier cosa, solo algo que llene el tiempo' y el pobre Barry estuvo de acuerdo –miró a Barry con cariño. —Siempre ha sido el tipo de persona que ayudara cuando hay complicaciones –Barry rodó los ojos hacia ella y luego miró a Len, que solo lo miraba con una sonrisa.

—Eso fue un poco desordenado, no tenía nada preparado –defendió Eddie.

—Oh, créeme, el karma nos atrapó al final. Y continuamos, la rutina de baile fue perfecta. Estábamos seguras que teníamos esto en la bolsa, completamente satisfechas. Entonces, los escuchó anunciar que Barry era el próximo, y en ese momento me siento horrible. Miró desde el costado mientras Barry sale frente a toda la escuela con nada más que un micrófono. Contengo la respiración hasta que… la música empieza, y Barry levanta el micrófono a su boca, y entonces… –Iris levantó las manos. —Barry comienza a cantar. ¡Y me refiero a CANTAR! O sea, no puede ser real. Lo conozco desde mi infancia y solo entonces descubrí que podía cantar. Toda su personalidad cambió. Ya no era el tímido Barry, oh no, estaba bailando y cantando y consiguió que gritara su nombre –tanto Eddie como Len miraron a Barry que una vez más se sonrojó. —Así que Barry, ¿Quieres terminar la historia? –insistió.

Barry miró a Eddie y Len y se rió.

—Gané el primer lugar.

Toda la mesa se rió mientras Iris sacudía la cabeza.

—Después de meses de práctica, perdemos con una entrada de último minuto. Pero valió la pena. ¡Escucharlo cantar fue increíble!

—Estás exagerando, no soy tan bueno –Barry habló.

—Dijiste algo similar esta mañana sobre tu cocina Escarlata, supongo que lo veremos cuando me cocines uno de tus platillos.

— ¡Oh Dios! ¿Todavía no ha cocinado para ti? –Len negó con la cabeza, haciendo un mohín. —Haz que te prepare sus brownies… oh oh y su lasagna... y su pollo Alfredo… y su pollo al cilandro… y…

— ¿Entonces tú eres la razón? –Eddie se volvió hacia Barry. Él lo miró confundido. —Cada vez que salimos a algún lado y pedimos uno de esos platos, ella siempre se queja. 'He tenido mejores', 'esto no se compara', ¿Está comparándolos con tu comida?

—Sep, ¡La comida de Barry es la MEJOR! –Iris le sonrió.

—Bueno, maldición, ahora quiero salir con Barry –Eddie se rió.

Algo le dijo a Barry que a Len no le importaba ese chiste. Su brazo se movió instantáneamente a su alrededor y lo acercó.

—Lo siento, está tomado –dijo arrastrando las palabras. Barry giró la cabeza y le besó la mejilla, riendo. Por alguna razón, Barry disfruto los celos de Len.

Terminaron su postre y finalmente volvieron a salir. Dijeron sus despedidas, Iris insistió en que esto sería algo regular. Barry y Len comenzaron a caminar por la acera, su auto estaba estacionado al final de Lacalle. Barry puso su brazo alrededor de Len y le sonrió.

— ¿Entonces te divertiste?

—Sí, Escarlata. Aprendí mucho sobre ti –se rió.

—Mmm, olvidé que Iris tiene la tendencia de contarle a todos mis momentos embarazados.

—Bueno, fueron lindos, me encantó escucharlos.

—Bien. Entonces, Eddie era agradable, ¿No? –a Barry le gustaba mucho. Pensó que lo odiaría, pero honestamente no podía. —También es guapo. Son una linda pareja –finalmente llegaron al auto y Len le abrió la puerta en silencio. Barry se sentó y esperó a que Len entrara. —Es una de esas personas genuinas que conoces que no puedes evitar más que te gusten –sonrió y al fin miró a Len que no parecía divertido. Barry frunció el ceño. —Qu..

Len se inclinó hacia delante, una mano rodeando la parte posterior de su cuello y apretó la entrepierna de Barry a través de sus pantalones.

—No quiero escucharte elogiar a ese niño bonito, Escarlata.

—Lenny… qué estas… –Len comenzó a masajearlo más, haciendo que la sangre de Barry bajara.

—Me estoy asegurando de que toda tu atención este en mi cariño. No quiero que pienses en Rubiecito o Iris –susurró —, solo en mí –sus manos comenzaron a desabrochar sus pantalones, sacando el duro miembro de Barry.

—Lenny… –intentó Barry, pero Len siguió masajeándolo de la manera correcta, haciéndolo gemir. En cuestión de segundos, Barry estaba completamente erguido.

—Mmm… eso es bebé, así es como me gustas –le besó el cuello antes de mirar hacia abajo —, todo grande y duro solo para mí.

—Lenny, alguien podría ver… ¡Ah!

—Quiero que vean, que vean lo loco y desesperado que me pones –lo acarició con más fuerza. —Joder, Escarlata, si me dejas, me arrodillaría y te chuparía la polla en frente de toda la ciudad –Barry gimió ruidosamente, esa era una imagen que le gustaba. Len besó su mejilla y luego lentamente en los labios. Barry se perdió a sí mismo, besando a Len, sintiendo sus manos sobre él. Len se apartó y se inclinó hacia delante, llevándose a Barry a la boca.

— ¡Ah, Lenny! –sus manos se levantaron y comenzaron a apretar la cabeza de Len en su regazo. Len comenzó a murmurar alrededor de Barry, haciéndole echar la cabeza hacia atrás y gemir con fuerza. No había nada como cuando Len hacia eso. Sabía exactamente cómo le gustaba a Barry. Podía escuchar los sonidos sorbidos de su boca y eso acercaba a Barry. Len aceleró el paso, succionando más fuerte. Su lengua se arremolinó alrededor de la cabeza antes de que Len lo llevara al fondo de su garganta. Sintió que una de las manos de Len tomaba su mano y entrelazaba sus dedos. Apretó el agarre y había algo dulce en eso. Las caderas de Barry comenzaron a sacudirse en su boca, cerca. Barry gimió ya que no podía soportarlo más y se vino en su garganta. Len tarareó y tragó cada gota. Se levantó, todavía sosteniendo su mano, lamiéndose los labios, sonriéndole a Barry. su otra mano se acercó y acunó el rostro de Barry, solo mirándolo por un momento. Barry todavía estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—Misión cumplida. Tienes toda mi atención, Lenny.

—Bien –se inclinó y lo besó. Lo recostó y se movió para encender el auto. —Descansa Escarlata, vamos por una segunda ronda cuando llegamos a casa.

Barry se reclinó en el asiento y rió.

—Me estás mimando, Lenny.

—Ese es mi trabajo, Escarlata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas de la autora:**
> 
> ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!
> 
> Pd – el Mustang 67 es mi auto de los sueños… ¡Así que por supuesto que Len lo tendría!


	5. Mudanza

Barry se despertó a la mañana siguiente exhausto. Len no había bromeado. Cuando llegaron a casa, comenzaron la ‘segunda ronda’, y luego la tercera, cuarta, y así sucesivamente. Barry sintió como si se estuviera despertando cada hora. Se quedaría dormido, cuando de repente, sentía que Len se movía detrás de él. Comenzado a susurrarle al oído, diciendo cosas como ‘Escarlata, te necesito’, y estarían en eso de nuevo.

El sol entraba ahora por las persianas, Barry estaba allí, queriendo dormir más, pero estaba demasiado hambriento. Se quedó allí por un momento, sintiendo a Len pegado detrás de él profundamente dormido… ¡Imbécil! Lentamente comenzó a despegarse. Len le había enseñado dónde guardaba los suéteres y pijamas para conseguir algo. Encontró un par negó y se los puso, son molestarse con la ropa interior, principalmente porque no podía encontrar la suya.

Caminó a la cocina y miró en la nevera y los gabinetes, decidiendo qué iba  a hacer ahora que finalmente tenía algunos ingredientes. Empezó a cocinar y, antes de darse cuenta, la mesa del comedor estaba lleno de comida. Había hecho tres tipos de pancakes, normales, de arándano, y chispas de chocolate, ya que no estaba seguro de lo que les gustaba. Hizo huevos revueltos de nuevo, pero esta vez tenían queso. Había tostadas a lado como siempre, su madre siempre le decía que las tostadas eran una necesidad en el desayuno. Hizo croquetas de papa para acompañar los huevos, e incluso cocinó algunas salchichas pequeñas. Fue en este punto que Barry comenzó a preocuparse de haber cocinado demasiado.

Mick ya se había levantado y estaba sentado en su sillón reclinable, esperando que Barry diera la orden. Len finalmente salió de su habitación, bosteando, justo cuando Barry estaba colocando una jarra con jugo de naranja.

—Bien, ¡Listo! Solo toma un plato y llénalo con lo que quieras –Barry sonrió orgulloso. Pensaba que si quedaban restos se los llevaría a Cisco.

Mick prácticamente atropelló a Len mientras se dirigía a la mesa del comedor. Agarró un plato y comenzó a llenarlo con todo. Len entrecerró sus ojos mientras se dirigía hacia Barry

—Buenas, Escarlata –lo besó suavemente.

Barry se paró a su lado, haciendo un gesto hacia la mesa.

— ¡Come, Lenny!

Len se mordió el labio y sonrió alegremente. Tomó un plato y comenzó a tomar platillos diferentes. Mick se adelantó y se sentó en la mesa en vez de su lugar habitual en el sillón reclinable, decidiendo que quería estar más cerca de la comida. Eso hizo reír a Barry, al menos finalmente consiguió que utilizaran la mesa del comedor. Barry agarró su propio plato y tomó algunos de los pancakes. Se sentó junto a Len, quien decidió quedarse en la mesa también.

—Cariño, esto es increíble –rió Len mientras probaba los pancakes de arándanos.

—Mmm, ¡Sí! Maldito niño, no puedo creer que hayas hecho tres pancakes diferentes –Mick siguió masticando, tratando de llenar su boca con todos a la vez.

—Es solo desayuno, chicos. ¿Cómo sobrevivieron todos estos años? –Barry empezó con su pancake.

—Café y sándwiches –habló Len con la boca llena, haciendo reír a Barry.

 Mick tragó mientras se servía un poco de jugo de naranja.

—Chico, felizmente seré tu novio si me alimentas así.

Len casi se atragantó con su comida y lo miró fijamente.

—Eso no es gracioso, Mick –apretó los dientes.

— ¡No bromeó, Len!

— ¡No eres gay! –contestó.

—Un agujero es un agujero –se encogió de hombros. —Además, por la forma en que se escuchaba anoche, no tendría problemas para levantarlo.

El rostro completo de Barry se puso completamente rojo.

— ¡¿LO ESCUCHASTE?!

—Paredes delgadas, chico –sonrió Mick —, tuve que luchar contra el impulso de masturbarme un par de veces.

Barry ocultó su rostro, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Nunca dormiré aquí... ¡Nunca!

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! –Len gritó. — ¡Mick, cállate! –se giró hacia Barry. —Escarlata, no te preocupes, ¿Vale? Él solo está siendo un idiota, como siempre.

— ¡Ni siquiera dije algo malo! Chico, tu cocina es increíble, eres lindo como un botón, y suenas increíble en la cama. Todo lo que digo es que sería gay por ti.

—Vale –Len gruñó. — ¡Estoy realmente harto de que la gente intente quitarme a Escarlata! Ya tenía que preocuparme por Iris, luego mi hermana, luego Rubiecito, ¿Y ahora tú?

— ¡Ha! ¡Sabía que a Lisa le gustaría! ¿Quién carajo es Rubiecito?

Barry suspiró.

—‘Rubiecito’ es el novio de –iris, y no está interesado en mí, ¡Estaba bromeando con Lenny! –Len hizo un puchero con la boca llena, se veía adorable.

—Buen, ¿Qué esperabas, Len? El niño es un partidazo –se inclinó más cerca del lado de Barry. —En serio, cuando te canses de él, estaré aquí para ti –le guiñó el ojo.

Len empezó a decir algo cuando Barry decidió intervenir.

—Suficiente, Mick, ¡Deja de molestar a Lenny  no volverás a desayunar de nuevo! –Mick pareció horrorizado. El apetito de Barry había desaparecido cuando descubrió que Mick los había escuchado anoche. Agarró su plato y se levantó. Sostuvo la cabeza de Len, besándolo en la parte superior. —Disfruta de tu desayuno cariño –Len siguió masticando su comida, sonriéndole victoriosamente a Mick mientras tendía lo que podía describirse como mejillas de ardilla, haciendo a reír a Barry.

Fue a la cocina y comenzó a limpiar. Pensó que podía encargarse de los tazones y sartenes, los chicos se encargarían de los platos. Ahora estaba de espaldas a ellos, pero podía oírlos comenzar a hablar de nuevo mientras seguían tomando comida de diferentes platos. Continuaron hablando sobre el equipo, noticias y solo estudios aleatorios. Barry terminó de lavar y secar las sartenes. Se giró para encontrar a Len y Mick reclinados en sus sillas, todos los platos limpios.

— ¡¿Se comieron todo?!

— ¿Sí…? –ambos respondieron.

—Bueno, me preocupé mucho por hacer demasiado.

— ¿Demasiado? –Mick lo miró confundido. —Chico, estaba a punto de preguntarte si había más –Barry se quedó en estado de shock, en qué se había metido.

Los chicos descansaron por unos minutos antes de levantarse y recoger todos los platos. Barry bebió su jugo mientras los veía lavar y secar los platos.

—Bueno, voy a tomar una ducha, tengo que irme en un rato –dijo Mick mientras guardaba el último plato.

— ¿A dónde vas? –cuestionó Len.

—No es tu asunto Snart –dijo sin malicia. Len miró a Barry, encogiéndose de hombros. — ¿Estás cocinando de nuevo, chico?  -Mick sonrió.

—Umm, claro. Puedo cocinar algo antes de irme –Barry se rió.

—Bien, entonces estaré de regreso alrededor de las 6 para la cena –caminó pasándolos y se fue a preparar.

Barry se levantó y comenzó a lavar su taza. Supongo que tendría que pensar en lo que estaría haciendo en la noche. Len se acercó por detrás.

—Entonces… ¿Qué es eso de que te vas esta noche?

Barry terminó de enjuagar el vaso y se giró hacia él.

—Es domingo, Lenny –lo miró de una manera que no explicaba nada. — ¿Tengo clases mañana? Mis cosas están en mi dormitorio… ¿Donde normalmente duermo toda la semana?

Len frunció el ceño.

—Pero, ¿Puedes quedarte aquí?

Barry se inclinó y lo besó.

—No, Lenny. Me quedaré en mi dormitorio. Es donde están mis cosas.

— ¿Puedes traer tus cosas aquí? –Barry lo miró mientras sacudía la cabeza. Len resopló. —Pero nunca nos vemos durante la semana. Escarlata, no quiero esperar hasta el fin de semana para verte.

—Lo sé, pero así es como ha sido hasta ahora.

—Sí, pero eso era antes… de ya sabes… –suspiró. —Escarlata, te quiero aquí conmigo, todas las noches –se quejó.

—Prometo que no será tan malo, ya verás. Además, eso sería prácticamente mudarme. ¿No es eso súper rápido?

— ¿No…? –Len hizo una mueca.

—Vamos Lenny, todavía tenemos el resto del día y luego haré la cena. Haré lo que quieras.

Suspiró.

—Quiero lasaña –dijo derrotado.

Barry acunó su rostro.

—Lasaña será –comenzó a besarlo, sintiendo a Len sonreír en el beso mientras sus manos bajaban por su espalda y lo acariciaban.

Se apartó y arqueó una ceja.

—Escarlata, ¿No siento nada de ropa interior?

—Bueno, ya ves… no pude encontrarla… así que decidí… –tartamudeo.

Las manos de Len pasaron debajo de la ropa, tocando su piel desnuda.

—Mmm… de verdad, de verdad me gusta esto –una de sus manos hizo su camino hacia abajo, comenzando a jugar con su entrada.

—Lenny… –Barry gimió.

—Vamos cariño, tengamos un buen rato –sonrió mientras tiraba de él hacia la habitación. Barry se rió mientras lo seguía de buena gana. Había perdido la cabeza, completamente enamorado de él. ¿Cómo podría no estarlo? Len era lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado. Solo esperaba que Len sintiera lo mismo.

Antes de darse cuenta, habían pasado dos semanas. El invierno estaba aquí, incluso había nevado unos días antes. Barry estaba más feliz que nunca. Tenía grandes amigos, un buen novio, y le estaba yendo bien en sus estudios sorprendentemente. Su vida era grandiosa, por una vez. Los días de la semana apestaban ya que nunca llegó a reunirse con Len, o si lo hacían, no por mucho tiempo. Contó los días hasta que llegó el fin de semana para poder pasar cada minuto con él. Tanto Mick como Len habían amado su cocina. Se estaba convirtiendo en una cosa que siempre tuviera una cena de domingo, solo los tres. Normalmente también les preparaba el desayuno, pero la cena era el evento principal. Barry se rió mientras pensaba en ello. Básicamente había convertido a Mick y Len en su familia. Su madre siempre tenía cenas de domingo cuando vivía con ellos. Se había detenido una vez que comenzó la universidad, ya que ella y su papá comenzaron a salir más los fines de semanas ahora que él no estaba en casa.

Barry estaba saliendo de su primera clase de la mañana. Tuvo un tiempo entre su primera clase y la segunda de los miércoles. Normalmente salía a trotar para perder el tiempo. Regresó a su dormitorio y comenzó a cambiarse. Fue a su armario y descubrió que la chaqueta roja que siempre usaba no estaba allí. Sabía que acababa de lavar la ropa el fin de semana pasado, por lo que no estaba en el cesto. Miró a través de sus cajones y una vez más en su ropa colgada. Se apartó y se dio cuenta de que su armario se veía muy delgado. Sabía que había llevado muchas cosas donde Len, pero no tanto.

Cisco entró y lo encontró mirando su ropa. Se rió.

— ¿Qué estás mirando?

Se giró hacia él.

—Hey, ¿Mi armario se ve… ‘más delgado’… para ti?

—Sí Barry, eso sucede cuando le sacas cosas –lo miró confundido.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?

Cisco lo miró, chupando la paleta que traía.

—Ya sabes… ¿Tú moviendo tus cosas donde Len está?

—He llevado como tres camisas y un par de pantalones.

—No, quiero decir… espera… oh mierda, ¿Me mintió? –Cisco se preocupó.

— ¿De qué estás hablando Cisco?

—Len, él ha estado viniendo aquí mientras estás en clase y toma algunas de tus cosas. Dijo que estabas bien con eso, así que pensé…

— _¡¿QUÉ?!_

Barry lo iba a matar.

—Está bien, Cisco –gruñó mientras agarraba su teléfono para llamar a Len, quien debería estar fuera de su primera clase también. Salió, no queriendo que Cisco escuchara.

—Escarlata, qué maravillosa sorpresa –respondió alegremente.

—Len… no puedo encontrar mi chaqueta rojo, ¿Sabes dónde estás? –preguntó sin diversión.

Se quedó callado por un momento, hasta que: —Así que finalmente te diste cuenta, ¿Huh? –se rió.

— ¡Esto no es gracioso Lenny! Te dije que no me iba a mudar.

—Lo sé, pero Escarlata, no me gusta esto. Es solo el miércoles, no te veré por otros dos días. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto odio eso? –se quejó.

—Lenny, lo digo en serio.

— ¡¿Por qué?! Solo dime por qué.

Barry respiró profundamente.

—Mira, Lenny, no es que no quiera verte todos los días. En realidad, sería la mejor cosa. Me encanta estás cerca de ti, pero…  ¡PERO! También sé que estoy aquí para estudiar, y también sé que cuando estoy cerca de ti me olvido de todo. Sin mencionar que te has vuelto más ‘manoseador’ –se rió entre dientes. —Así que temo que si viviera contigo, comenzaría a bajar mis notas y no puedo hacer eso.

—No soy así de toqueton...

—Lenny…

—Vale, vale, pero en serio Escarlata, soy así porque no te veo a menudo. Si viviéramos juntos me comportaría.

Barry lo pensó, vivir con él no sería lo peor. Además, si algo sucediera, siempre tendría su dormitorio para regresar, pero aún así. Había demasiadas variables en este momento. Barry suspiró.

—Lo pensaré, pero hasta entonces, necesito que arregles esto. Necesito mi ropa Lenny.

—Sí, te entiendo Escarlata. Me encargare.

Len no parecía demasiado disgustado al respecto, por lo que Barry pensó que estaba bien. Había perdido bastante tiempo hablando con Len, así que decidió ir a su segunda clase un poco antes. Le dijo a Len que haría que Cisco dejara la puerta abierta para que pudiera entrar.

Barry pasó el resto del día en clases y laboratorios. Finalmente eran alrededor de las seis cuando regresaba a su dormitorio. No había escuchado de Len en todo el día, ni siquiera los mensajes de texto eran extraños. Miró su teléfono, a punto de llamarlo, cuando la pantalla se iluminó, pero con el Snart equivocado.

—Hola Liz.

— ¡Hola lindura!

— ¿A qué debo el placer?

—Oh, solo llamo a mi nuevo hermano favorito para ver cómo está.

— ¿Así que pasé de ‘futuro cuñado’ a ‘hermano favorito’? –se rió Barry.

—Bueno, sí. Lenny sigue hablando de ti, por lo que es natura. Ah, y él mencionó que también eres buen cocinero, ¿Cuándo voy a probar tus platillos? –ella se quejó.

—Bueno, cualquier domingo, normalmente creo que tenemos una cena familia… algo así… en el apartamento de Lenny.

— ¿Cena familiar? –ella rió. — ¡No puedo creerlo!

— ¿Qué?

—Nada Barry. Entonces, ¿Cómo lo están haciendo?

—Genial, en realidad. Es gracioso, cuando te conocí pensé que los dos parecían muy diferentes en cuanto a personalidad, pero estoy empezando a darme cuenta de lo parecido que son –él rió. Len siempre había parecido muy genial y sereno. Realmente nunca decía más de lo que tenía que decir. Cuando conoció a Lisa, ella era muy abrasiva, ruidosa y decía lo que pensaba. Casi parecían opuestos. Pero desde que se había vuelto ‘más’ con Len, se dio cuenta de que Len era exactamente igual.

Lisa soltó una risita.

—Sabes, la mayoría de la gente no puede ver eso. Mi hermano solo muestra su verdadero ser a mi alrededor, y a veces con Mick. Todos los demás piensan que es un imbécil –Barry se rió para sus adentros, Len podía serlo. —Considérate afortunado.

—Supongo…

—Entonces, ¿Algo más?

—Bueno, está presionando para que me mude con él.

— ¿Qué? –ella se escuchaba honestamente sorprendida.

Barry le contó su mañana, al enterarse de lo que Len había estado haciendo.

—…Así que, al final lo convencí para que me devolviera mis cosas. Aunque no aprecia molesto.

Ella se rió.

—Uh huh. Lindura, dime, ¿Qué le dijiste exactamente?

—Mmm… interesante.

— ¿Por qué?

—Nada… así que Barry, estaba llamando para ver si podíamos encontrarnos de nuevo este viernes. Quiero otra cita.

—Claro, veré si está bien con Lenny.

—Ugh, no se lo digas.

—No lo creo, no volveré a enojar a Lenny.

— ¡Venga! ¿Te tiene amarrado?

— ¡No! Aún así, no voy a hacerlo otra vez –Barry ya estaba caminando por el pasillo hacia su habitación. Apoyó el teléfono en su hombro y buscó las llaves en su mochila. Entró y tiró su mochila en su cama antes de dirigirse a cerrar las persianas. Fue entonces cuando notó que su escritorio estaba vacío. — ¿Qué demonios…?

— ¿Qué es?

—Mis libros de la escuela se han ido. Normalmente los mantengo en mi escritorio, pero no están allí.

Lisa se empezó a reír.

— ¡Lo sabía!

— ¿Sabías qué?

—Barry, como dijiste, Lenny y yo somos muy parecidos. Y puedo decirte que ninguno de los dos acepta un no por respuesta cuando realmente queremos algo… y Barry, mi hermano te quiere, así que…

— ¿Así que…?

—Te apuesto cien dólares a que tu armario está vacío.

Barry sintió un escalofrío en su espalda. Len no podría… no pudo… Caminó hacia su armario y abrió la puerta. Justo como Lisa lo había predicho, todas sus últimas prendas se habían ido.

—Voy a matarlo.

Lisa se rió más fuerte en el teléfono.

—Fuiste estafado.

Barry resopló en el teléfono. Estaba un poco agravado por todo el asunto.

—Liz, te voy a dejar.

—Vale, pero Barry.

— ¿Qué? –resopló.

—Ve fácil con él. Mira, sé que tanto Lenny como yo podemos ser difíciles de manejar, por muchas razones diferentes. Empeora cuando nos acercamos a ti. Digamos que a veces podemos ser molestos para algunos. Pero, sabes, Lenny siempre ha sido precavido. Yo era la única persona cercana a él, y él mantenía alejados a todos los demás. Costó mucho convencerle que fuera a vivir con Mick en su primer año, y lo había conocido durante cuatro años. Entonces, el hecho de que Len esté presionando esto tanto… bueno, dice algo. Así que, ¿No te enfades mucho?

Barry suspiró en el teléfono. Le molestaba que Len lo ignorara por completo, pero tampoco era estúpido, sabía que debía escuchar a Lisa.

—Sí, ya veremos… hablaré contigo más tarde, ¿Vale?

—Vale, lindura, ¡Adiós!

—Adiós –colgó el teléfono y agarró su mochila de nuevo. Notó que su edredón estaba todavía en su cama, miró debajo y sí, las sábanas habían desaparecido. Len básicamente dejó el edredón solo para mostrar. Barry sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia su apartamento.

Caminó a toda velocidad por el campus y finalmente llegó al complejo de apartamentos. Prácticamente voló por las escaleras y abrió la puerta con fuerza, haciendo que Len y Mick saltaran. Len estaba en la cocina aparentemente preparándose un sándwich mientras Mick estaba en su sillón reclinable. Mick se giró hacia la televisión, riéndose. Len parecía nervioso, por una vez.

—Escarlata… estás aquí…

—Ni siquiera empieces, ¿Dónde está mi ropa, Len? –entró y cerró la puerta de golpe antes de cruzarse de brazos.

Él entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿En el armario? –Barry solo lo miró fijamente —…mi armario… Bueno, supongo ahora, _nuestro_ armario… –le sonrió nerviosamente.

Barry respiró profundo.

—Lenny, ¿Qué te dije?

—Me dijiste que necesitabas tu ropa y que debería solucionar el problema, así que lo hice. Solo… traje el resto aquí en lugar de llevar lo que ya estaba aquí –hizo una mueca.

Barry sacudió la cabeza.

— ¡Lenny! No puedo creer que hayas solo decidido hacer esto sin mi permiso.

—Dijiste que lo pensarías –se acercó a Barry.

—Sí, ‘pensarlo’, ¡Eso no es un sí!

—Bueno, solo te estoy ayudando a tomar la decisión, de esta manera puedes intentarlo, y si no te gusta moveré todo de vuelta, lo primero –ahora estaba de pie frente a él, con las manos frotando los lados de Barry, tratando de calmarlo.

Barry quería esto, pero también tenía muchas cosas que apuntaban que era una mala idea. Sin mencionar que no solo viviría con Len, también estaba Mick. Miró a Len de nuevo, que en este momento se veía como un niño pequeño y con esperanza.

—Está no es solo tú elección, ya sabes, no vives solo –Barry decidió intentarlo. Miró la parte trasera del sillón reclinable donde estaba sentado Mick.

Len se giró y miró al reclinable y luego a Barry, con una pequeña confusión en su rostro.

—Me ayudó a mover tus cosas.

Mick miró hacia atrás y asintió.

—Soy un buen chico.

_Mick, traidor…_

Miró a Len que lo estaba mirando mientras se mordía el labio. Por qué no, pensó, no era el fin del mundo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás en derrota.

— ¡Bien! –Len saltó, gritando de en  victoria. — ¡Pero! –Barry llamó su atención de nuevo. —Si mis calificaciones bajan en lo más mínimo, o si solo quiero mudarme, lo harás sin preguntar, ¿De acuerdo?

La sonrisa de Len no podía ser más grande.

—Sí, no te preocupes cariño –abrazó a Barry con fuerza, besándolo en los labios. Barry no pudo evitar comenzar a reír. Finalmente lo soltó y tomó su mano. —Vamos, te mostraren dónde están tus cosas.

Len lo llevó a su habitación y le mostro alrededor. Lo primero que Barry notó fue que Len había movido su cama al otro lado de la habitación, lo más lejos posible de la pared que compartía con Mick. Barry tuvo que reírse. La mesa en la que solía solo tirar sus cosas ahora estaba limpia y tenía todos los libros de Barry muy bien colocados. Le dijo que ese era su escritorio ahora. El armario estaba ahora dividido, la mitad era suya y la otra de Len. Barry no pudo evitar darse cuenta que la chaqueta estaba en su lado del armario. No se molestó en darle un cajón completo en la cómoda. Mezclado su ropa interior y en otra sus calcetines. Era bastante fácil descifrar la ropa interior debido al tamaño y los calcetines podían compartirse.

Después del ‘tour’ Barry fue y tomó su ducha nocturna, ya que le daba unos minutos más para dormir por la mañana. Luego se puso unos pants, evitando la ropa interior nuevamente ya que le gustaba cómo se había sentido la última vez, y se acomodó en la cama con su laptop para comenzar a trabajar su ensayo. El sándwich que Len había estado haciendo cuando entró aparentemente había sido para él, una ‘ofrenda de paz’, dijo. Se lo llevó y luego lo dejó solo para que trabajara. Barry podía escuchar a Len y Mick hablar en voz baja mientras miraban televisión. No lo distraída como pensó que sería. Terminó su ensayo y comenzó a releer  algunos de los capítulos de su clase de matemáticas. Sabía que pronto se iba a realizar un examen y no quería abarcarlo todo en una noche. Estaba bastante listo para unirse a los chicos cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

—No tienes que tocas –se rió entre dientes.

Len se asomó con esa sonrisa tonta. En su manto, tenía una taza.

—Hice chocolate caliente, pensé que querría un poco –entró.

—Eso suena increíble –Barry tomó la taza y vio que estaba llena de mini malvaviscos en al parte superior. Tomó un sorbo y no podía creer lo bueno que estaba. —Lenny, esto está maravilloso.

Len se sentó cerca del final de la cama, tomando los pues de Barry y colocándolos en su regazo.

— ¿Sí? A Lisa le encantaba el chocolate caliente, así que me las arregle para hacerlo bien –Barry sonrió mientras seguía bebiendo.

Len comenzó a masajearle los pies lentamente, Barry lo observó por un momento.

—Si estas tratando de ganarme con chocolate caliente y masajes de pies, debo decirte que definitivamente estás en el camino correcto.

Len levantó su pie y lo besó en la parte superior, sonriéndole a Barry. Estaba a punto de responder cuando Mick se acercó a la puerta.

—Yo, Len… oh, lo siento… bueno, maldición chico, dame tu secreto. Quiero saber cómo lo tienes tan envuelto alrededor de tu dedo.

—No lo tengo envuelto alrededor de mi dedo –se defendió Barry.

—Sí lo haces.

—Por supuesto que lo haces.

Tanto Len como Mick contestaron a la vez. Barry se echó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Todos escucharon un tono de llamada en la sala de estar.

—Bueno, lo que intentaba decirte es que tu teléfono estaba sonando Len, y está de nuevo.

Len se puso de pie, colocado con cuidado las piernas de Barry en la cama antes de salir a agarrar su teléfono. Tanto Mick como Barry lo escucharon responder y supieron al instante que era Lisa. Mick se volvió hacia Barry y le sonrió.

—Gracias chico –Barry lo miró con confusión. —, por hacer que el idiota se sienta feliz. No tienes idea de lo nervioso que estaba por hacer este pequeño truco suyo.

Barry se rió.

—No hay problema.

Decidió guardar sus libros y laptop antes de seguir a Mick por el pasillo hasta la sala de estar. Len paseaba por la sala mientras hablaba por teléfono, algo que parecía molestar a Mick cuando se sentó e intentó ver la televisión nuevamente. Al fin se dio por vencido y decidió que iba a darse una ducha.

Barry escuchó a Len por un tiempo, sabía que Lisa le estaba preguntando  si estaba enojado por lo que Len estaba diciendo.

—No, él está bien –rodó los ojos —, sí, lo sé…

Barry no pudo evitar reírse un poco al ver a Len ser molestado por su hermana. Fue entonces cuando recordó su conversación de antes.

—Oh, Lenny, ella quiere cenar conmigo el viernes, para que sepas.

Len frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué es eso de que quieres cenar con mi Escarlata? –Barry podía escucharla gritar, pero no lo suficiente como para saber lo que estaba diciendo. — ¿Cómo es que él es un traidor por decirme? –Len suspiró y le dio el teléfono a Barry.

— ¿Hola? –Barry respondió, Len lentamente lo abrazó por detrás para poder estar lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar lo que ella estaba a punto de decir.

— ¿Cómo pudiste Barry?

—Te dije que no le mentiría, no estoy seguro de por qué estas sorprendida.

—Urg, estas tan domado.

Len sonrió y besó la mejilla de Barry.

—No estoy domado. De todos modos, Lenny, ¿Está bien si nos reunimos para comer el viernes?

Barry miró a Len por encima del hombro.

—Supongo… –hizo un puchero.

Lisa hizo un sonido se sorpresa en el teléfono y Barry se echó a reír.

—Ves, te dije que estaría bien…

—Pero quiero detalles sobre a dónde irán, a qué hora, y es mejor que contestes tu teléfono si llamó.

Barry lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Quuuué?

—No confió en ella, Escarlata, ella siempre ha querido lo que tengo.

—Bueno, lo que sea, eso está bien. Así que Liz, te veré el viernes. ¿Cuándo y dónde nos encontraremos? –Len sonrió mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de Barry. Lentamente empujó sus caderas hacia delante y Barry no perdió cuan duro estaba Len ahora. —Lenny… -advirtió.

— ¿Qué Escarlata? No puedo evitarlo. Así es como reacciona mi cuerpo cuando te sostengo –trató de sonar inocente.

— ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Por favor díganme que no están desnudos ahora mismo!

—Liz, estamos en la sala y Mick está en la casa. ¿Qué crees? –dijo Barry exasperado.

—No sé cuáles son sus fetiches.

Barry resopló.

—Estamos usando ropa, ¡Gracias!

—Pero Escarlata aquí no tiene ropa interior –agregó Len, haciendo que Barry se sonrojara.

Lisa se echó a reír.

—Oooh Barry, ¿Comando?

—Sí, a Escarlata le gusta darme un fácil acceso.

Lisa fingió estar sorprendida mientras Barry ponía los ojos en blanco.

—Dicho eso, te dejo ir, Liz. Solo mándame un mensaje de texto.

—Bien… ¡Diviértanse! Adiós.

Barry colgó.

— ¡Lenny!

Sus manos ahora se hundían en sus pantalones, a tientas sobre su piel.

—Vamos cariño, ¿Cómo puedo resistir? Especialmente cuando no usas ropa interior –empujó a Barry ligeramente hacia delante, haciéndolo inclinarse, y bajó los pantalones un poco, sacando parte del trasero de Barry. Len se movió un poco detrás de él, y entonces Barry sintió que presionaba su miembro contra su entrada. No empujo, no estaba tratando de penetrar, solo lo suficiente como para molestar. Siguió frotando la cabeza de arriba abajo el trasero de Barry.

—Lenny, Mick está aquí –dijo Barry en voz baja.

—Puedo escuchar la ducha encendida, estamos bien, Escarlata –su otra mano bajó y separó el trasero de Barry mientras la otra seguía frotando su miembro contra él.

Barry no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Podía sentir el líquido preseminal de Len manchando a su alrededor.

— ¿Lenny?

—Mmmm…

Barry volvió la cabeza y lo miró por encima del hombro. Len miraba fijamente hacia abajo, observando sus propias acciones mientras su boca se abría ligeramente. Barry no pudo evitar sentir una oleada de calor atravesarlo.

Se mordió el labio.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves? –hizo lo mejor que pudo par sonar suave.

Len mantuvo la mirada abajo.

—No tienes ideas –se concentró en un pensamiento por un momento antes de volver a hablar. —Escarlata, ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que me dejes tomar un foto? –miró a Barry.

Barry se quedó quieto.

—Uh, no. No necesito fotos de esto en el mundo.

Len volvió a observar su movimiento.

—Vamos, cariño, ¿Por favor? Quiero tener algo para cuando no estés cerca… –le dijo.

Barry estaba a punto de responder cuando escuchó que la ducha se apagaba. Se apartó de Len y se subió los pantalones. Len parecía un poco confundido, especialmente cuando Barry se giró y subió los pantalones de Len.

—La ducha se apagó –susurró.

―Oh… un poco distraído –sonrió burlonamente.

―Me lo imaginé –Barry agarró su mano y comenzó a empujarlo hacia el pasillo. ― ¿Qué tal si movemos esto a una ubicación más ‘privada’?

―Soy todo tuyo, Escarlata.

Entraron en el dormitorio y Len estaba sobre él, besándolo y con las manos vagando por su cuerpo, Barry no pudo evitar sonreír en el beso.

―Entonces –jadeó ―, de vuelta a esa foto…

―No lo creo.

―Vamos –Le lo acercó más. ―Por favor… –le besó en la mejilla.

Barry comenzó a sonrojarse, esto no era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Él no tenía la confianza para esto.

―No sé Lenny, yo solo…

―Escucha, cariño, solo soy yo aquí, no hay necesidad de ponerse nervioso. Solo quiero tener una foto tuya cuando no estés cerca y necesite… inspiración –le dio su sonrisa más diabólica.

― ¿’Inspiración’ para masturbarte? ¿Y cuántas veces necesitas eso? –Barry se cruzó de brazos, riendo.

―No tienes idea de cuánto te extraño cuando no estas cerca, Escarlata. De hecho, algunas veces comencé mientras te tenía en el teléfono.

― ¡Lenny!

Él se encogió de hombros.

―Así que… ¿Sí?

Barry bajó la cabeza, tratando de armarse de valor. Miró a Len mientras se mordía el labio y asintió.

― ¡PERO solo una!

― ¡Sí! –Len se levantó y cerró la puerta antes de regresar hacia Barry y comenzar a levantarle la camisa. ―Solo relájate bebé –le beso. Se sumergió y le quitó los pantalones, liberando su ya duro miembro. ―Dios, te amo no usando ropa interior –se inclinó y succionó la cabeza de Barry, haciéndolo gemir. Las manos de Len se alzaron y le apretaron el trasero mientras movía la cabeza, llevándose a Barry hasta la garganta. Continuó por unos minutos más, llevando a Barry cerca, antes de levantarse de nuevo, tarareando.

―Bien, ve a la cama y ponte de rodillas –Barry se subió a la cama como le dijeron. ―Abre tus piernas.

Barry se sonrojo mientras lentamente abría sus muslos. Len se acercó a él y llevó las manos a su rostro mientras empujaba la lengua por la garganta de Barry. Las manos de Len pasaron por su cabello, revolviéndolo. Miró por encima de él y cuando pareció estar de acuerdo con cómo se veía, tomó una de las manos de Barry y la colocó sobre su pecho. Su otra mano fue colocada en su cuello. Len retrocedió y asintió para sí mismo. Besó a Barry una vez más mientras frotaba lentamente su miembro, asegurándose de que estuviera tan duro como podría estar.

―Vale, quédate así Escarlata.

Barry no tuvo ningún problema en hacer eso, después de todo lo que Len le había hecho, Barry estaba flotando en la novena nube. Vio a Len agarrar su celular para hacer su foto. Barry logró sonreír, y sabía que lo estaba haciendo bien porque toda la cara de Len se aflojó mientras miraba su teléfono. Barry escuchó el chasquido del teléfono y relajó su postura.

Len siguió mirando su teléfono, mordiéndose el labio.

―Joder, Escarlata…

Barry fue hacia él, haciéndole señas para que se acercara a la cama. Len se acercó, todavía mirando su teléfono. Barry se miró a sí mismo y se sonrojó.

― ¡NADIE VERA ESTO! –Barry no tenía idea de cómo se las arregló para verse así. Estaba sonrojado, con los labios rojos por besar a Len, su postura dejaba ver su miembro muy duro completamente expuesto, y esa sonrisa que tenía rivalizaba con la de Len.

―Confía en mi cariño, nadie vera esto más que yo –besó a Barry en la frente ya que todavía se estaba mirando en el teléfono.

Barry se mordió el labio.

―Así que… esto es justo… –empezó mientras miraba a Len.

Len sonrió.

― ¿Sí, Escarlata?

Entrecerró los ojos, realmente iba a hacerlo preguntar.

―Yo también quiero una foto… de ti… desnudo.

―Mmmm… no lo sé –sacudió la cabeza, burlándose de él.

Barry agarró el teléfono.

―Entonces esta será eliminada –amenazó.

Len se alejó por completo, tomando su teléfono.

― ¡No te atrevas! ¡Eso ni siquiera es un asunto de broma!

Barry se rió.

―Vale, bueno, ¡Entonces dame una!

Len frunció los labios antes de que finalmente se convirtiera en una sonrisa.

―Por supuesto, Escarlata, con fusto te daré una –se acercó y lo besó suavemente. ―Entonces, ¿Cómo la quieres? ¿De cerca o solo mi pene?

Tiró de su camisa.

―Quiero todo el paquete.

Len forzó una sonrisa.

― ¿Estás seguro? Quiero decir…

Barry sabía por qué dudaba, Len no creía que Barry quisiera una foto con sus cicatrices. Le dio un beso.

―Sí, Lenny, quiero todo de ti, ¿Por favor? –Barry hizo un puchero.

―Bien –aceptó, sonriéndole tímidamente a Barry.

―Bien, ahora quítate la ropa y sube a esta cama, señor.

Len se rió mientras se quitaba la camisa y los pantalones lentamente. Saltó sobre la cama, recostándose contra la cabecera. El rubor de Barry volvió con toda su fuerza al ver a Len tendido en la cama, desnudo. Se arrastró hacia él y lo besó antes de levantarse de la cama y agarrar su teléfono.

—Haz lo tuyo –hizo un gesto con la mano a Len.

— ¿Lo mío?

—Sí, tu ‘soy sexy y lo sé’.

Len se echó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza. Su mano bajo y comenzó a frotarse, mirando a Barry. Apoyó en pie izquierdo en la cama, con la rodilla levantada y la mano izquierda apoyada en ella. Alejó su otra mano de miembro duro, pero la mantuvo cerca mientras sonreía hacia Barry con una ceja levantaba.

Barry se mordió el labio y levantó su teléfono. Len se lamió los labios justo cuando Barry tomó l foto, y no podría haber sido más perfecto. La boca de Barry se abrió mientras miraba el teléfono. Maldito Len, era atractivo.

— ¿Bien?

—Perfecto –Barry colocó su teléfono a un lado y se subió a la cama, sentándose en el regazo de Len.

—Sabes, a veces no puedo creer que tengo un novio tan ardiente –se inclinó y lo besó.

—Sí, lo tienes, y piensa, es todo tuyo –Len se echó hacia atrás hasta que ahora estaban completamente acostados en la cama.

Barry sonrió, no había nada mejor que pasar su tiempo con Len. Estaba emocionado de que esto iba a ser ellos todas las noches ahora.

Len lo miró, mordiéndose el labio.

—Entonces, dime Escarlata, ¿Cuántas veces te masturbas a la semana?

— ¡¡Lenny!!

—Qué, soy tu novio, tengo permitido saber esas cosas.

—No, no lo estás.

—Vamos cariño, ¿Por favor? –hizo un puchero.

Barry no podía mirarlo a cara.

—Unas cuantas veces… cuando podía. No es como si tuviera la privacidad de mi propia habitación después de todo. Tuve que esperar hasta que Cisco estuviera en clase y esas cosas.

—Cierto… así que, ¿Piensas en mí?

Barry sonrió.

—Por supuesto. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es pensar en esas diabólica sonrisa tuya –Barry agarró su barbilla y la sacudió juguetonamente.

Len le dio una sonrisa completa. Se lamió los labios antes de continuar.

— ¿Así que solo te masturbas? ¿O usabas tus dedos también?

Barry se sonrojó.

—Lenny…

—Por favor, cariño, quiero saberlo –la voz de Len había bajado, sus ojos estaban completamente dilatados ahora.

Barry tomó aliento.

—Bueno, cuando no tenía mucho tiempo simplemente me masturbaba. Pero cuando Cisco iba a estar fuera por un tiempo y podía tomarme mi tiempo… usaba mis dedos.

—Mmmm… –el brazo de Len se extendió hacia el cajón. Saco una pequeña botella de lubricante y empujó la botella en la mano de Len. —Hazlo ahora.

Los ojos de Barry se ensancharon.

— ¡¿Qué?! No puedo hacer eso.

—Sí puedes –Len le frotó los costados. —Quiero verte, Escarlata.

Barry se sentó, mirando a Len por un momento. Realmente iba a hacer esto… sí, sí iba.

— ¿Cómo demonios te las arreglas para hacerme hacer estas cosas?

—Te lo dije, estoy mimado. Consigo lo que quiero.

Le dio a Len una sonrisa tímida antes de abrir la botella y lubricarse los dedos. Su mano se extendió hacia tras mientras se levantaba ligeramente del regazo de Len. Intentó relajarse y cerró los ojos para imagina  Len, pero los abrió rápidamente cundo se dio cuenta de que estaba justo delante de él, sin necesitada de imaginarlo.

Besó  Len cuando su dedo medio rodeó su agujero fruncido y su respiración comenzó a acelerarse. Poco a poco presionó hasta que el que el dedo entró fácilmente. Barry tarareó ante la sensación mientras lentamente comenzaba  mover su dedo. Muy rápido no era suficiente, metió su segundo dedo y gimió ante la sensación. Tenía la boca abierta, con la lengua lamiendo sus labios, mientan a Len mientras se abría lentamente.

Las manos de Len se acercaron a su rostro y lo tiraron en otro beso. Estaba completamente cautivado por él. Una de sus manos siguió frotando el costado de Barry hacia arriba y abajo, mientras que la otra fue entre las piernas de Barry. Sintió que la mano de Len se unía a la suya y uno de sus dedos comenzó a presionar. No pudo evitar gemir ante la sensación. Len empujó su dedo con fuerza mientras Barry comenzaba a abrir sus propios dedos.

—Lenny…

—Eso es todo, solo déjalo ir. Te ves tan hermoso.

Barry gimió y no pudo contenerse. Miró  a Len que estaba acalorado, respirando con dificultad, hipnotizado por Barry, que no podía evitar la oleada de orgullo. Pensar que podía encender a Len tanto. El cuerpo entero de Barry comenzó a empujarse hacia los dedos.

—Más… quiero… más.

Len gruñó mientras agarraba el  lubricante y vertía una generosa cantidad sobre su miembro. Aparató la mano de Barry lentamente. Levantó la cabe lo suficiente como para atrapar los labios de Barry mientras sus manos lo guiaban hacia su pene. Barry gimió más fuerte de lo que debería, pero honestamente no le importa. Respiró hondo antes de levantarse y sentarse de nuevo sobre Len.

— ¡Sí! –gruñó Barry. Se sentía increíble, era como su fuera la primera vez. Barry siguió moviendo sus caderas, montando a Len lentamente mientras se sentaba y comenzaba a alabarlo una y otra vez.

—Dios, Lenny, te sientes increíble –jadeó Barry. —Te quiero todas las noches, justo así.

Len jadeó.

—Cualquier cosa para ti, Escarlata, lo que quieras.

Barry se inclinó y lo besó.

—Solo te quiero a ti, Lenny… solo a ti.

Len empujó sus caderas hacia arriba, fuerte contra él. Barry echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió. No quería que esto parara. Deseaba poder quedarse en esta habitación para siempre con Len, solo ellos dos, y hacer esto para siempre.

— ¡Lenny!

Len lo atrajo cerca, girándolo. Comenzó a embestir, duro pero lento.

—Barry –susurró.

Barry no sabía por qué se sentía tan bien, por qué se sentía mucho más. Estaba gimiendo incontrolablemente. Agarró los hombros de Len, tratando de presionarlo más cerca.

—Por favor… yo…

Len comenzó a embestir más rápido, jadeando en su oído. Le lamio el cuello mientras su mano descendía y tomaba el miembro de Barry. Empezó a frotarlo con fuerza, al ritmo de sus estocadas. Barry sintió que sus ojos se movían hacia atrás cundo finalmente sintió que estaba más y más cerca de su clímax. Empezó a alcanzar su punto máximo, gritando cuando se vino en la mano de Len.

Len tomó sus caderas y lo frotó más rápido. Gimiendo el nombre de Barry una y otra vez hasta que finalmente alcanzo su propio orgasmo y se vino. Gruñó mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba por la fuerza. Cayó sobre Barry cuando finalmente se relajó, su cuerpo esporádicamente estremeciéndose.

—Maldición –fue todo lo que Barry pudo decir.

—Sí –la voz de Len era ronca.

—Eso fue increíble.

Len finalmente levantó la cabeza, besando a Barry profundamente. Él le sonrió.

— ¿Cómo tuve tanta suerte?

—Soy yo el afortunado aquí, te tengo a ti Sr. ‘Soy sexy y lo sé’.

Len se echó a reír.

— ¿Sabes que Mick probablemente escuchó todo eso?

—Bueno, espero que lo haya disfrutado, porque ni siquiera me importa –Barry se sentí agotado y muy relajado, tenía los ojos cerrados y flotaba en el aire sintiendo el peso del Len sobre él.

Len se echó a reír.

—Vamos Escarlata. Vamos a limpiarnos y dormir –Len se apartó cuando se quedó quieto por un momento. —Oh no… –miró entre ellos por un momento.

— ¿Qué? –preguntó Barry sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

—Umm… no te enfades, pero… nunca me puse un condón –Len lo miró preocupado.

Barry abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que realmente no lo había hecho. Bueno, eso respondía por qué se había sentido tan increíble. Barry debería estar enojado, pero era una estupidez y no la manera de hacerlo, pero también era su responsabilidad, por lo que no podía culpar de todo esto a Len.

Len hizo una mueca.

—Te prometo que estoy limpio.

Barry sonrió.

—Está bien, Len, confió en ti, u no es toda tu culpa. Además, no puedo estar muy enojado ya que… –se sonrojó antes de que pudiera decirlo.

Len se dio cuenta.

—Escarlata… ¿Lo disfrutaste?

Su rubor se hizo más profundo.

—Tal vez… simplemente se sintió muy bien…

Len sonrió.

—Sí lo hizo.

Se quedaron allí por un momento, besándose y disfrutando, antes de que Barry finalmente se sintiera incómodo. Ahora que era consciente, podría ‘sentir’ que necesitaba limpiarse.

—Lenny… necesito ir al baño.

Len arqueó una ceja.

—De verdad… ¿Y eso por qué, Escarlata? .molestó.

— ¡Tú sabes por qué!

—No, no, no, tienes que decirlo si quieres que me mueva –sonrió burlonamente. —Quiero escucharte decirlo.

Barry entrecerró los ojos, era imposible.

— ¡Bien! –gruñó. —Necesito ir a limpiarme ya que tu semen está punto de comenzar a salirse de mi trasero… ¿Feliz?

—Mmmm… ¡Sí! Ya estoy listo para la segunda ronda  -besó el cuello de Barry.

—No, tengo que levantarme mañana temprano a diferencia de ti. Estoy limpiando y me voy a dormir, señor.

Len se echó a reír.

—Vale, Escarlata. Vamos, ambos necesitamos limpiarnos.

Len finalmente se levantó y lentamente pararon de la cama, poniéndose algunos pants. Antes de que Barry pudiera llegar a la puerta, Len lo acercó y lo besó profundamente. Se quedaron allí por un momento, solo sonriéndose el uno al otro antes de finalmente dirigirse al baño.

Después, se acomodaron en la cama. Len lo abrazó con fuerza, besando su frente mientras se ponía cómodo. Barry sonrió cuando se enterró más cerca y finalmente comenzó a quedarse dormido. Su vida era perfecta en este momento.


	6. Splish Splash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry está teniendo una mala semana, y una persona no deseada está a punto de empeorarla…

Esta semana apestó. Podría irse directamente al carajo por lo que a Barry le importaba. A la mierda esta semana, a la mierda su vida, a la mierda todo.

Todo había estado bien hasta el domingo. Se había mudado con Len, lo que era increíble. Se adaptaron perfectamente a la vida del otro, incluso Mick en la mezcla, y todo fue genial. Se mantuvo así durante dos semanas enteras… pero luego comenzó esta semana. No estaba seguro de cómo diablos había sucedido, bueno, eso era una mentira, sabía lo que había sucedido. Esto fue su culpa, pero no tenía idea de cómo solucionarlo.

Todo comenzó con ellos viendo una película…

 

~~~

 

Mick volvió a salir, así que dejó a Len y Barry solo el domingo por la noche. Decidieron ver una película ya que no tenían nada más que hacer. Se sentaron con palomitas de maíz y comenzaron la película. A medio camino, Barry seguía viendo la película, sin embargo, Len… estaba pegado al costado de Len, con la boca en su cuello y continuamente seguía besándolo y succionándolo.

—Lenny… si no quieres terminar la película, podemos detenerla –dijo Barry, divertido.

—No, no, estoy viéndola completamente –dijo mientras su rostro todavía estaba enterrado en el cuello de Barry.

— ¿De verdad? –Barry se rió. —Entonces, ¿Dime quién es ese personaje? –señaló la pantalla.

Len levantó la vista por un momento.

—Harry Potter –y volvió a besar su cuello.

―Ummm, no. Ese es Newt. ¿Quién es el tipo con él?

Len miró hacia arriba de nuevo.

―Ese es… Harry Potter.

Barry soltó una risita.

― ¡NO! Ese es Jacob. Lenny, esto es Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos. Es en el universo de Harry Potter, pero tiene lugar mucho antes. Harry Potter ni siquiera ha nacido.

―Oh… –entrecerró los ojos.

― ¿Quién es la mujer?

Len se mordió el labio.

― ¿La mamá de Harry Potter?

Barry negó con la cabeza y se rió más fuerte.

―No teníamos que ver esta, sabes.

―Sí, pero querías verla.

―Sí, pero aún así. No tienes que forzarte. Puedo verlo solo, o con iris cuando venga  al ciudad, sé que le encanta.

_¡Error!_

Len resopló mientras que soltó completamente a Barry y se inclinó hacia atrás.

―Por supuesto que lo hace… ¿Realmente necesitabas mencionarla?

― ¿Qué? –preguntó Barry, confundido.

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la cocina.

―Prefiero no escuchar a mi novio con ganas de salir con una chica que es… d –se detuvo y resopló. Se giró hacia él y lo fulminó con la mirada. ― ¿Todavía la amas?

Barry se quedó allí aturdido. En este punto él ya la había olvidado, pero ella todavía era una amiga cercana. Por supuesto, no le había mencionado eso a Len. No estaba seguro de cómo responderle en este punto. Era un cobarde, no quería admitir sus sentimientos sin conocer el lado de Len.

― ¿Todavía ambas al Tipo Imbécil? –devolvió.

―Eso no importa, ¿Todavía amas a Iris? –dijo con amargura.

¿Cómo carajos no importaba? ¡Era la misma pregunta! Barry podría decir ‘no’ y dejarlo así. Pero estaba aterrorizado de decirlo, Len le preguntaría qué sentía por él. Barry no estaba listo para admitir que lo amaba, bueno, no en voz alta. Él simplemente no podía decirlo.

Desafortunadamente, Len tomó su silencio como un ‘sí’.

Sacudió la cabeza, sin querer mirar a Barry.

—Me voy a dormir –susurró y se marchó, dejando a Barry sin palabras en la sala de estar.

 

~~~

 

Ese fue el comienzo de la semana de Barry en el infierno. Len murmuró en la cama esa noche, pero es fue todo. El resto de la semana había dormido en el sofá. Había hablado con Barry cuando era necesario, pero eso era todo. Los abrazos se detuvieron, los besos también, todo. Barry penas había dormido, estaba tan acostumbrado a tener a Len a su lado, que hora que estaba solo en esa cama todo lo que hacía era tirar y girar toda la noche. Era cruel, no puedes acostumbrar a alguien a los abrazos y luego quitárselos, maldición.

Finalmente fue viernes por la noche, el fin de esta jodida semana. Sí, esto fue su culpa, pero aún así, no sabía cómo hacerlo bien. Había tratado de hablar con Len, incluso solo abrazarlo, pero él seguía alejándose. Ayer incluso había dicho que solo necesitaba algo de espacio cuando Barry trató de acercarse a él de nuevo. Bueno, él quería espacio, lo tuvo. Barry decidió que, en lugar de ir  a casa, solo iría a la biblioteca por un rato. Había planeado hacer algo de tarea, pero en vez de eso, terminó pensando en toda esta situación.

La idea de volver a su dormitorio se le ocurrió, pero no quería eso. No quería dejar el lado de Len, incluso si lo estaba ignorando. Si Barry pudiera reunir el coraje para decir cómo se sentía.

Revisó su reloj y vio que faltaban cinco minutos para las 10 pm. La biblioteca estaba a punto de cerrar, por lo que necesitaba regresar a casa. Tal vez podría conseguir que Len le hablara esta noche.

Agarró su chaqueta y mochila y comenzó a hacer su camino. Salió y fue golpeado con el aire frío. Había nieve por todo el suelo, lo que era bastante malo, pero el viento lo empeoraba. Bajó las escaleras y llegó a una gran fuente que estaba frente a la biblioteca. Barry se quedó allí y miró el agua. La fuente todavía estaba rociando agua, lo cual era anormal para esta época del año. Esas tuberías iban a estallar si no la drenaban pronto. Comenzó a caminar cuando escuchó una voz muy familiar y poco bienvenida.

— ¡Barry Allen!

Barry se giró, gruñendo.

—Tony.

Barry había esperado que nunca tuviera que ver a este chico después de la escuela secundaria, pero entonces descubrió que iban a ir a la misma universidad. Había tenido la suerte de no encontrarse con él todo este tiempo. El tipo por alguna razón amaba hacer su vida miserable. Sería apropiado que al final de la semana del carajo se encontrara con él.

—Pensé que eras tú –sonrió mientras se cercaba  él, poniendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Barry como si fueran los mejores amigos.

—Sí… –Barry no estaba seguro de qué más decir.

—Entonces, dime Allen, he escuchado este extraño rumor y tengo curiosidad. ¿Le gente dice que eres una hada ahora?

— ¿Una qué?

—Ya sabes, un homo. ¿Es verdad?

—No estoy seguro de que eso sea de tu incumbencia –Barry trató de alejarse, pero él apretó su agarre.

—Entonces lo tomaré como un ‘sí’. Huh, debería haberlo visto venir.

—Sí, vale, ¿Puedes dejarme ahora?

—Apuesto a que te divertías en la escuela cuando estábamos en el vestuario del gimnasio. Viéndonos a todos los chicos desvistiéndonos en frente de ti. Tenemos que haberte dado todo un espectáculo.

Barry puso los ojos en blanco.

—Quisieras.

—Probablemente tuviste sueños húmedos acerca de chuparme la polla, ¿Verdad, Allen? ¿Deseando que te llevar a mi cama?

_¡Asqueroso! ¡Eso era!_

—Por favor, no me pongas en tu pequen fantasía. Me suena más como si estuvieras queriendo esa mierda, ¡Imbécil! –Barry gruñó.

—Oh, wow… ¡Alguien tiene una boca sucia! Debe ser de chipar esa polla. A ver si podemos arreglar eso –le sonrió con malicia. Se agachó y agarró  a Barry, levantándolo por encima de su cabeza y girándose hacia la fuente.  — ¿Qué tal si intentamos lavar algo de esa mariconería te ti?

Antes de que Barry pudiera siquiera gritar, lo tiró de cabeza. Barry primero sintió el dolor agudo en la parte posterior de su cabeza cuando golpeó el fondo de la fuente. Inmediatamente quedó entumecido por el hecho de que todo su cuerpo quedó en shock por el frío absoluto del agua. Se sentó, el aire frio lo golpeó y le hizo temblar tanto que no pudo hablar.

Tony se echó  reír.

—Aww… ve a casa y ve si ese novio maricón tuyo puede calentarte –siguió riéndose mientras se alejaba.

_A. LA. MIERDA. ESTA. SEMANA._

Barry no estaba seguro de cuánto tardó en llegar al apartamento. Su cuerpo apenas se movía, completamente adormecido y rígido. Subió las escaleras lentamente y se quedó en la puerta. Podía escuchar a Len gritar adentro. Genial, porque lo que era mejor que Lenny ignorándolo… era Lenny enfurecido. Lentamente abrió la puerta, entrando.

— ¡No entiendo por qué no puedes simplemente hacer esto por mí! –Len gruñí desde su habitación.

Barry sintió un poco de alivio por el calor en el apartamento. Empujó la puerta para cerrarla, pero su temblor hizo que se cerrara más fuerte de lo que quería.

Len debió haber escuchado.

—No importa, ¡Adiós! –Barry se quedó allí, sin querer moverse. Escuchó a Len resoplar en voz alta en su habitación antes de comenzar a salir. —BARRY… ¿Escarlata? ¡¿Qué pasó?!

Len inmediatamente corrió hacia él. Agarró su mochila que estaba empapada y la tiró sobre la mesa del comedor. Comenzó a quitarle la camisa a Berry y se agachó, quitándole los zapatos y los pantalones. Fue por su ropa interior, lo que Barry trató de detener.

—Mick no está aquí, tienes que sacarte esta ropa ahora.

Le quitó la última parte de la ropa antes de darle un fuerte abrazo a Barry, tratando de calentarlo un poco, Barry se estremeció por el calor que irradiaba de él. Len lo cargó y lo llevó al baño. Abrió la ducha y mientras esperaba que el agua se calentara, siguió frotando los costados de Barry. Barry se derritió ante eso. Clavó su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Len. Había extrañado tanto estar en sus brazos, que ni siquiera le importaba lo que había pasado si este era el resultado.

Len extendió su brazo y revisó el agua. La ajustó y luego hizo pasar Barry a la ducha. Barry casi protestó, queriendo quedarse en sus brazos, pero sabía que esto sería mucho más rápido. El gua lo golpeo y se sintió demasiado caliente por un momento. Len salió del baño y Barry pudo oírlo caminar por el apartamento. Se quedó allí mientras el agua lo calentaba lentamente. Cuando su cuerpo finalmente comenzó  descongelarse, el dolor agudo en su cabeza comenzó de nuevo. Barry levantó la mano y se tocó la parte de atrás de la cabeza, sintiendo el golpe donde aterrizó y haciendo una mueca de dolor. Se quedó en la ducha, disfrutando del calor, hasta que escuchó a Len volver al baño.

― ¿Estás bien Escarlata?

―Sí –su voz era áspera.

― ¿En qué te caíste?

―En la fuente frente  la biblioteca.

― ¿Y caminaste hasta aquí? ¿Por qué no me llamaste?

―Sinceramente, no creí que contestaras –lo que dijo era cierto.

Len retiró la cortina, mirándolo con incredulidad. Cerró la llave y envolvió a Barry alrededor de Barry antes de ayudarlo a salir.

Colocó ambas manos alrededor del rostro de Barry.

―Nunca pienses eso Barry. No me importa lo que pase, siempre estaré allí para ti –se inclinó y lo besó suavemente. Barry casi lloró por lo mucho que extrañaba este sentimiento. ―Vamos a secarte –sonrió.

Se agachó y comenzó  secar a Barry de sus piernas hacia arriba. Probablemente podría haberlo él mismo, pero estaba disfrutando el hecho de que Lenny ya no lo estaba ignorando.

Len se acercó a su torso.

―Mejor se más cuidadoso, Escarlata, algún día terminaras lastimándote gravemente.

― ¡No me caí! ¡Alguien me tiró! –él no era tan malditamente torpe.

Puede que no haya sido lo mejor que decir. El cuerpo entero de Len se puso rígido y su rostro se ensombreció.

― ¡¿Quién carajo te tiró?!

Los ojos de Barry se ensancharon. Él no quería empeorar esto. Estaba acostumbrado a Tony haciendo estupideces. Demonios, podría no volver a verlo… tal vez. Tener a Len detrás de él podría no ser la mejor idea, y por la mirada que Len le estaba dando, definitivamente no iba a tener una ‘charla agradable’ con Tony sobre eso.

—No te preocupes por eso, Lenny –intentó Barry.

—Quiero un nombre Escarlata.

—Lenny, estoy cansado y con frío, no quiero que esto se intensifique. Solo quiero ir a la cama y dormir, preferiblemente contigo acurrucado a mi lado –suplicó.

Len lo miró fijamente y continuó secándole los brazos.

—Bien –su rostro se mantuvo serio, Barry podía decir que estaba pensando en algo. Finalmente le dio a Barry una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora cuando comenzó a secarle el cabello. Pasó la toalla por la parte trasera de su cabeza, haciendo que Barry se estremeciera. La sonrisa de Len cayó cuando una de sus manos palpó la parte posterior de su cabeza y sintió el golpe.

—Aterricé sobre mi cabeza… –él sabía que estaba a punto de preguntar.

— ¡ESCARLATA, DAME UN NOMBRE! –estaba furioso.

— ¡No! Por favor, Lenny, solo quiero dormir, ¡Por favor! –ahora estaba rogando.

Len gruñó, obviamente frustrado, pero finalmente volvió a emitir un ‘bien’ de nuevo. Agarró unos pants, una camiseta y uno de sus suéteres para Barry y lo ayudó a vestirse. Barry se dirigió a la cama y se acostó. Len se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de que Barry pudiera protestar habló.

—Voy a volver enseguida, solo necesito cerrar y esas cosas –le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa.

Barry se recostó de nuevo mentiras esperaba, Len finalmente regreso y se metió en la cama, Barry lo abrazó y suspiró aliviado. Esto es lo que se había estado perdiendo todo el tiempo. El brazo de Len frotó perezosamente su espalda y besó continuamente la frente de Barry.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Lenny…

—No estoy pidiendo un nombre ni nada, solo dime lo que pasó.

Barry pensó que no estaría mal simplemente decírselo.

—Es un imbécil que conozco de la secundaria, un completo idiota. Por alguna razón, le encantaba hacerme sentir miserable en la escuela, y aparentemente eso no ha cambiado –Barry bostezó y comenzó a sentirse somnoliento. —Me encontré con él saliendo de la biblioteca. Al parecer, descubrió que estaba saliendo con un chico y me preguntó si era un ‘hada’ y procedió a decir mierda como si yo lo quería en la secundaria, blah blah. Me alejé de él y fue entonces cuando me arrojó a la fuente y me dijo que tenía que lavarme lo ‘marica’ o algo así –Barry cerró los ojos. Estaba agradable y cálido ahora, acostado al lado de Len. —Después de que tocara el agua, dijo que necesitaba ir a casa y que mi novio ‘marica’ me calentara… ¿No suena increíble? –dijo sarcásticamente. Le sonrió perezosamente a Len y le dio un beso en los labios antes de finalmente quedarse dormido.

Barry se despertó con la sensación de que Len dejaba la cama. Se incorporó y lo alcanzó.

—Noo… –sin embargo, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que tenía la nariz tapada, al cabeza le latía con fuerza y se estaba quemando.

Len se recostó en la cama.

—Shh… Voy a conseguirte algo de comer para que puedas tomar medicamentos, tienes fiebre.

Barry se frotó los ojos.

—Vale… –Len se inclinó hacia delante para darle un beso, pero Barry se echó para atrás y sacudió la cabeza. —No quiero enfermarte también.

Len lo tomó suavemente de la cara y lo jaló de nuevo, besándolo profundamente.

—Un resfriado no me impedirá hacerlo –sonrió cuando finalmente se levantó y salió de la habitación.

Barry se recostó y comenzó a quedarse dormido otra vez. Entre dormido y despierto escuchó a Mick entrar en la cocina y comenzó a hablar con Len.

Len finalmente entró con una taza de café, tal como le gustaba. Barry se sentó en la cama mientras Len se sentaba en el borde junto a él, sosteniéndole la taza.

—Mick estaba trayendo una tostada en un segundo. ¿Cómo está la cabeza?

—Palpitando, pero ya estoy bien.

Len frunció los labios hacia él, Barry podía decir que estaba a punto de preguntar una vez más el nombre del tipo, pero Mick entró.

—Tostada para su majestad –bromeó —, sabes que ninguno de nosotros puede cocinar, así que… lo siento –sonrió.

Barry se rió entre dientes cuando Len tomó el plato.

—Gracias Mick, todo está bien, de verdad –comenzó a tomar un sorbo de café mientras comía la tostada con mantequilla que le habían traído.

Mick sacudió la cabeza.

—Chico, solo tú caerías en una fuente en pleno invierno.

—No se cayó, lo tiraron –dijo Len con amargura.

La sonrisa de Mick cayó.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres decir con ‘tiraron’?

—Me escuchaste.

— ¿Y no estamos cazando a esta persona porque…?

—Él no me dará un nombre –Len le dirigió a Barry una mirada de desaprobación.

Barry tragó.

—Chicos, no quiero que esto se intensifique. Estoy bien, solo quiero terminar con esto.

—Oh, no te preocupes, no habrá ‘intensificación’ después de que terminé con él –gruñó Mick.

—Por favor… –el dolo da cabeza de Barry estaba empeorando.

—Vale, vale, nos detendremos Escarlata –Len le quitó la taza ahora vacía. Mick estaba a punto de protestar cuando Le lo miró, cerrando cualquier discusión que estaba a punto de hacer. Len le besó la frente. —Voy a buscar tu medicina –Mick se quedó en la puerta cuando Len se fue, solo mirando a Barry.

—Estoy bien, lo prometo.

Él gruñó, asintiendo, antes de girarse y dirigirse a la cocina. Después de tomar la medicina que Len le trajo, Barry se durmió de nuevo. Se despertó unas horas después, sintiéndose un poco mejor. Estaba solo en su habitación, pero podía escuchar la tv en la sala de estar. Se dirigió allí y encontró a Len solo.

—Escarlata, no deberías levantarte –él se paró y caminó hacia él, besando su frente.

—Estoy bien. Además, no quiero estar solo en la cama –sonrió.

—Bien, siéntate aquí, déjame traer al menos una manta.

Lo llevó al sofá y le pidió a Barry que se sentara. Antes de que Len pudiera sentarse, su teléfono sonó. Comprobó su mensaje y respondió. Miró a Barry y sonrió.

—Mick sigue preguntando si estás bien.

Barry se rió cuando Len finalmente se sentó, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de él. Barry se acurrucó contra él, sonriendo. Estaba tan feliz, incluso con el resfriado. Lo abrazó con más fuerza, mirándolo mientras Len sonreía. Barry no pudo evitarlo, se levantó y lo besó. Len respondió de inmediato, profundizando el beso. Había pasado una semana desde que probó a Len, sintiéndolo y Barry quería… no, lo necesitaba ahora. Se levantó lentamente y se colocó en el regazo de Len, sin romper el beso. Comenzó a apretarse contra Len, ya sintiéndolo a través de sus pants.

Len se retiró, jadeando.

—Escarlata, estoy tratando de ser un buen novio y cuidarte, no cansarte –se rió entre dientes.

Barry se mordió el labio.

—Bueno, estoy es ‘cuidando’ de mí –se agachó sobre su cuello y comenzó a succionar el en punto de pulso.

—Mmmm… así que quieres que juegue a un tipo diferente de doctor, ¿Huh?

Barry se rió.

—Por favor, Dr. Snart, te necesito –hizo un puchero.

Len gruñó mientras lo jalaba a un beso más profundo. Sus dedos clavándose en las caderas de Barry. Len bajó su boca y comenzó a atacar su cuello.

—Lenny…

Sus manos se movieron a su trasero, apretándolo fuerte. Barry agarró su suéter y lo alzó junto a su camisa.

—Alguien tiene prisa.

—Ha pasado una semana… ¡SÍ! –agarró su rostro y lo jaló en otro beso. Len se apartó y se metió dos dedos en la boca, humedeciéndolos con saliva. Metió la mano en los pants de Barry, entre sus piernas, y comenzó a empujar uno de ellos. Hombre, había extrañado a Len tocándolo. El otro brazo de Len se envolvió alrededor de su cintura, acercándolo a él mientras comenzaba a besar a Barry, ahogando sus gemidos.

Len comenzó a empujar un segundo dedo. Fue duro, especialmente porque había pasado tanto tiempo y solo había saliva de lubricante, pero a Barry no le importaba. Empujó sus caderas hacia los dedos de Len. Len comenzó a abrirlo con los dedos, tratando de estirarlo a toda prisa pero sin lastimarlo. Barry no quiso esperar mucho más, y por lo que parecía, Len tampoco. Barry ahora estaba montando sus dedos, respirando con dificultad.

—Lenny, estoy listo… vamos…

Len sacó los dedos y movió a Barry de su regazo. Se puso de pie rápidamente, sonriéndole a Barry.

— ¡Pants fuera! –caminó de regreso a su habitación para buscar el lubricante. Barry rápidamente se quitó el pants, mordiéndose el labio por la emoción. Len volvió con su miembro en la mano y cubierto de lubricante. Empujó la mesa de café más lejos del sofá antes de jalar a Barry y tirarlo al suelo. Lo maniobró hasta que Barry estaba de rodillas, apoyándose contra el asiento del sofá.

Len se arrodilló detrás de él y se guió hasta su entrada. Ambos gimieron cuando se presionó hasta dentro. Lentamente se retiró y volvió a empujar. Barry gimió, extrañaba el sentimiento, Len era el único que podía hacerlo sentir así. Barry miró hacia atrás y vio a Len echando la cabeza hacia a atrás, con los ojos cerrados mientras lentamente llenaba a Barry una y otra vez. Se empujó completamente y presionó todo su cuerpo con fuerza contra Barry.

Besó la parte posterior de su cuello.

—Te he extrañado, Escarlata.

—Joder, Lenny, yo también.

Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su torso y comenzó a empujar lentamente. Barry estaba perdido en la sensación. Len siguió embustiendo, gruñendo en su oído. Lentamente comenzó  ir más rápido, más duro, haciendo que Barry gimiera su nombre una y otra vez.

—Nadie puede alejarte de mí, Escarlata, nadie –susurró. Siguió embistiendo, yendo más rápido mientras continuaba. —Nadie… tú eres mío… no te dejaré ir –una mano se alzó y lo agarró del cabello, apretándolo y se clavó con más fuerza en él.

Todo lo que Barry podía hacer era simplemente tomarlo, su boca estaba abierta, sus manos agarrando los cojines. El brazo de Len se envolvió con más fuerza alrededor de su cuerpo, manteniéndolo inmóvil mientras lo embestía sin piedad.

— ¡Mío! –su embestida final de detuvo mientras se venía dentro de Barry, gimiendo su nombre en su pido. Continuó brozándolo fuertemente, besando su hombro. Barry podía sentirlo respirar con fuerza contra su cuello mientras seguía susurrándole. —Mío… eres todo mío…

La mente de Barry seguía corriendo, su cuerpo gritaba porque lo liberaran.

—Lenny…

Len se echó a  reír.

—Te tengo, cariño –le besó el cuello y salió. Agarró a Barry y lo acomodó en el suelo, boca arriba. Len se arrastró por todo su cuerpo y lo besó profundamente y empujó tres dedos en él. Barry abrió más sus piernas, tratando de tenerlo más dentro, mientras gemía. Len continuó besándolo, su boca se movió hacia abajo hasta que alcanzó el miembro de Barry. Lo tomó, succionando fuerte.

Los dedos de Barry pasaron por su cabeza mientras sus caderas se levantaron. Len gimió alrededor de él.

— ¡Sí, Lenny!

Sus dedos seguían empujando, presionándose contra su próstata, su lengua girando alrededor de su miembro. Barry no pudo soportarlo más, su cuerpo se estremeció cuando se vino en su garganta. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás cuando Len finalmente se levantó, mirándolo con una sonrisa. Lentamente se inclinó y se puso encima de Barry, besándolo a fondo.

—Nunca quiero pasar tanto tiempo sin probarte, Escarlata.

Barry se rió.

—Yo tampoco –lo atrajo hacia sí, presionando sus frentes juntas.

—Lo siento por esta semana.

—Yo también, Lenny.

—Tú no hiciste nada, Escarlata, era yo siendo un imbécil –lo besó.

Barry sabía que debía decirlo, decirle que lo amaba. Lo necesitaba y este era el momento perfecto.

_Puedo hacer esto, solo dilo, solo di esas dos pequeñas palabras, solo…_

El teléfono de Len volvió a sonar. Barry hizo una mueca, molesto por la interrupción. Len se rió entre dientes mientras se levantaba sobre sus rodillas y miraba el teléfono. Envió otro mensaje y miró a Barry.

—Mick de nuevo –Barry puso los ojos en blanco. —Ven, Escarlata, vamos a limpiarte para que puedas tomar medicamentos y descansar.

Tomaron una ducha juntos, Len constantemente lo besaba y lo tocaba una vez más, y Barry no podía tener suficiente. Se acomodaron en el sofá y pasaron el resto del día viendo películas y comiendo, mientras se reían y disfrutaban de la compañía del otro. El teléfono de Len no dejaba de sonar durante todo el día, Mick le estaba enviando mensajes constantemente, empezaba a irritar los nervios de Barry. Antes de que supiera, era de noche, la única luz presente provenía de la televisión. Barry tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Len, sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse, quedándose dormido. Estaba de vuelta en los brazos de Len. No podía estar más feliz. Lo último que recordaba fue escuchar el teléfono de Len una vez más zumbando.

 

*****

 

El teléfono vibró en el reposabrazos sobre la cabeza de Len. Lo agarró y comprobó el mensaje, asegurándose de que Barry no pudiera ver la pantalla.

9:20 MICK: Lo encontré

9:22 LEN: ¡Al fin! Sabes qué hacer

Len bajó el teléfono y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del dormido Barry, besando la parte superior de su cabeza.

_Tony Woodward… vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste  mi precioso Escarlata._


End file.
